Primer Ciclo: La Tormenta
by Zastin-kun
Summary: Los Ciclos Cambian uno tras otro renovando alas viejas generaciones, las traiciones te hacen cambiar, regreso para quitarle todo lo que era suyo, sus sueños & el amor, pero ahora eso le hara tomar deciciones que lo llevaran por un nuevo rumbo. NaruHarem - Sakura - Ino - Kurenai - Samui - Mei - Temari -
1. Primer Ciclo: La Tormenta

En las puertas de konoha se podía vislumbrar a 3 jóvenes que llegaban de su misión, al parecer fue difícil ya que venían vendados en algunas zonas del cuerpo , pero con una cara de alegría de poder volver a su hogar una vez mas, ya que su oficio como shinobi era como decirlo, de vida o muerte en cada misión –

Shikamaru: eh Naruto si quieres puedes irte a casa yo llevare el informe a tsunade-sama – le dice a su compañero rubio que lo mira confundido – que no me mires a si tus eres el que no ha dejado de hablar de su querida hina-chan todo el camino –

Naruto: ah gracias Shikamaru te debo una – dijo mientras sale hacia su casa – nos veremos – grito haciendo un ademan -

Shikamaru: no solamente una naruto – mientras sonríe y se va en dirección ala torre hokage – esta noche abra tormenta – exclamo encendiendo un cigarro mientras miraba al cielo -

Naruto había comprado una casa en un buen barrio de la aldea ya que desde que formo pareja con hinata, hiashi le puso en una de sus condición que tenia que tener un buen lugar para que viviera hinata , hacia pocos meses que ella se había mudado con el rubio en unos cuantos mas se casarían –

Naruto: que bueno que terminamos la misión 2 días antes de lo planeado – decía contento – le daré una sorpresa a hina-chan -

Al llegar nota que todo estaba obscuro y cerrado, para ser un día nublado como hoy le daba un toque mas obscuro, asustado corre al segundo piso y revisar su habitación pero se detiene el la puerta al escuchar ruidos mas bien gemidos solo abre un poco la puerta para vislumbrar lo que pasaba –

Era Hinata que se encontraba teniendo sexo gritando de placer que le producía aquel hombre y esa persona no era nada mas que su hermano, bueno eso pensó el Sasuke Uchiha, ella gritaba con mas fuerza, suplicando que las embestidas fueran mas rapidas y fuertes mientras que sasuke se comparaba con naruto diciendo le que si quien era mejor, quien la hacia gozar de placer, hinata solo podía responder que el era quien la hacia sentir de esa manera & que lo amaba –

Naruto no pudo hacer mas que cerrar la puerta con sigilo y retirarse, llego ala cocina y saco unas botellas de sake para ahogar sus penas aunque solo fuera un momento y se sentó en la sala abrió los grandes ventanales del patio para que el viento y su furia entrar el la casa al igual que entraron en su corazón -

Pasaron las horas, ellos seguían en aquel acto de traición infame su amor de la vida y su mejor amigo, su furia aumentaba al igual que el huracán que se producía en konoha, entre mas sentía la fuerza de ese terrible fenómeno, lo sentía como furia propia –

Al cabo de las 2 de la mañana aquellos bajaban de las escaleras y sienten un fuerte viento helado que entraba desde la sala, ambos se dirigieron haber lo que sucedía y solo ven una silueta en la obscuridad pero con el fulgor de un rayo revela la identidad de aquella figura y ambos palidecen al ver quien era la persona –

Hinata: naruto-kun cuanto tiempo llevas aquí – le pregunta asustada –

Naruto: lo suficiente créeme – mirando al suelo 5 botellas de sake y toma una nueva para beberla toda de golpe - que ya terminaron o solo tomaron un descanso, puedo esperarlos un poco mas no se preocupen - exclamo con gran sarcasmo -

Sasuke: de que hablas naruto hinata me pidió que viniera por el huracán – dijo tratando de evadir las palabras del uzumaki –

Hinata: es cierto naruto-kun sasuke solo me acompañaba y bajamos por algo caliente – dice rápidamente tratando de engañar el rubio –

Naruto: ha enserio y yo que pensé mal cuando los vi teniendo sexo en mi habitación – dice alzando su voz, que no mostraba mas que ira – lo siento creo que vi mal entonces –

El último comentario los había dejado fríos y ya sin escapatoria tendrían que revelarle la verdad –

Sasuke: la verdad es que nos amamos – poniéndose al frente de hinata – lo siento naru- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un golpe lo saco volando derribando paredes hasta llegar ala calle –

Naruto: lo siento, lo siento, es todo lo que puedes decir he – gritando con furia mientras caminaba entre los escombros acercándose– después de que te perdone la vida, después de que puse mi pellejo ante las demás naciones para que te permitieran volver a konoha, lo sientes también cuando te nombraron sucesor a rokudaime y que te quedaras el amor de mi vida, me quitaste todos mis sueños , mi felicidad y sabes que nunca me importo, pero ahora es diferente te acabare aquí y ahora – mientras el viento y la lluvia golpeaba incesantemente -

Comenzó la pelea a puño limpio sin ningún ninjutsu o genjutsu de los dos pero naruto golpeaba certeramente y sasuke sin poderse defender de alguna forma el lo superaba en fuerza y velocidad no había nada que le pudiera hacer, eso lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo naruto lo había superado –

Poco a poco el rostro del Uchiha se iba desfigurando entre moretones y el lodo mezclado con su sangre, pero antes de seguir golpeando la uchiha, hasta matarlo hinata se metió llorando entre los dos abrazando a naruto -

Hinata: alto ya por favor, basta no sigas tu no eres a si – decía llorando – lo lamento fue un error, lo siento –

Naruto: no hinata esto no es un error porque tú quisiste hacerlo, nunca podré perdonarte jamás – dice bajando sus puños ensangrentados – te pude perdonar cualquier cosa pero menos esto, me traicionaste –

Hinata: por favor déjame estar contigo, yo te amo – decía una y otra vez -

Toda la gente salía en la tormenta para ver el escándalo que afuera se producía, pero solo veían al candidato a rokudaime en el suelo ensangrentado y sin poderse mover, la hija del jefe del clan hyuga llorando amargamente alado del uchiha y aun rubio parado con las manos llenas de sangre y tierra pronto dedujeron que había pasado –

Naruto: creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta aldea – dice dándose la vuelta – nunca jamás me busquen de nuevo o los matare a ambos – para después para salir caminando tranquilamente hacia las puertas de la aldea –

La tormenta no amainaba su fuerza aumentaba segundo a segundo en la entrada la espera una mujer rubia empapada por la lluvia la parecer ella había recibido la noticia-

Tsunade: ven aquí estoy para ti – naruto solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente y llorar en su hombro – te vas como el – pregunta solo para confirmar el solo asiente con la cabeza aun puesta en su hombro –

Naruto: ya no tengo nada, todo me fue arrebatado de las manos – para ponerse frente ala hokage – no puedo quedarme aquí moriré de dolor si lo hago – para después seguir caminando alas afueras de la aldea pero se detiene en seco –

Tsunade: que pasa naruto – preocupada –

Naruto: vendrías conmigo, tu eres todo lo que me queda, creo que tu lo sientes igual supongo – al ver la cara de Tsunade lo supo – es cierto tu eres la hokage no puedes dejar la aldea – pero se sorprendió cuando la rubia siguió delante de el –

Tsunade: que esperas una invitación de los ambu o que – dice mientras empezaba correr entre el bosque –a el le deje una vez que se fuera, a ti no te dejare hacer lo mismo- exclamo refiriéndose a Jiraiya-

Naruto: porque dejaras la aldea –pregunto confundido al ver las acciones de la senju -

Tsunade: mañana nombraran a sasuke como rokudaime, ya no hay razón para quedarme aquí, shizune sabe donde encontrarme si me voy – dice tranquilamente –

-El rubio solo sonrío, para continuar esa noche la lluvia y el viento habia acabado con su antigua vida. Aqui cambiaba la vida de Uzumaki Naruto -


	2. Primer Ciclo: La Calma

La búsqueda del héroe de la 4 guerra Ninja se izo presente, mas el rokudaime no parecía muy desesperado por el encontrarle por una razón en especial, pero la aldea lo aclamaba de vuelta, aunque fuera en prisión se sentían seguros con su presencia -

Ambu: hokage-sama no hemos encontrado ni una pista de Naruto Uzumaki ni de Tsunade-sama – empieza a informar hincándose en señal de respeto – quiere que ampliemos la búsqueda a los límites de la nación –

Sasuke: no déjenlo a si pronto el aparecerá no, es propenso hacer algún alboroto – sacando una carpeta – desde hoy naruto uzumaki entrara en el libro bingo como Criminal rango S

Ambu: señor entones las ordenes serian matarlo si hay oportunidad – comenta sorprendido el ambu –

Sasuke: no la orden será retirarse inmediatamente e informarme a mí – levantándose – bien ya puedes irte – el ambu desaparece –

Flash Back

La lluvia caía fuertemente, su cuerpo inerte por las heridas echas por el, aquel que lo consideraba un hermano –

Naruto: lo siento, lo siento, es todo lo que puedes decir he – gritando con furia – después de que te perdone la vida , después de que puse mi pellejo ante las demás naciones para que te permitieran volver a konoha , lo sientes también cuando te nombraron sucesor a rokudaime y que te quedaras con el amor de mi vida, me quitaste todos mis sueños , mi felicidad y sabes que nunca me importo, pero ahora es diferente te acabare aquí y ahora – mientras el viento y la lluvia golpeaba incesantemente

Que podía hacer escuchaba sus reclamos, esa seria su venganza dejarlo sin nada en el mundo, el le quitaría todo, le haría sufrir hasta que muriera de dolor, pero por alguna razón no se encontraba feliz había logrado todos sus objetivos –

Sasuke por fin encontró el final de su venganza, encontró el final del camino y se dio cuenta que ya no quedaba nada, su venganza contra si mismo y el mundo lo llevo a un callejón sin salida, solo en el mundo, que le quedaba –

Fin Flash Back

Sasuke: y ahora que hago dobe, tu hubieras sabido que hacer si estuvieras en mi lugar, bueno claro que lo sabrías, esto es lo que mas deseabas – sonrío nostálgicamente mirando aun cielo aun nublado – desde que te fuiste no ha salido el sol que coincidencia no – para luego sentarse en su escritorio – no se si en verdad estoy enamorado de hinata o era consumar mi venganza, no se que debo hacer -

-En otro lado de la aldea –

Hanabi: nee-chan ábreme por favor necesitas comer algo – le tocaba la puerta – no solo eres tu la que necesita comer -

Hinata: no quiero nada no entiendes – gritaba dentro de la habitación –

Hinata llevaba mas de 3 días encerrada en la habitación que una vez compartió con naruto abrazando su almohada con fuerza, no podía hacer nada mas que llorar amargamente -

Hinata: que ice, lo espere tanto tiempo solo para alejarlo de mi lado – gritaba mas fuerte aferradose aun mas ala almohada del rubio a su pecho - no puedo creer que haya llegado a esto solo fue todo por esa maldita noche –

Flashbacks

-En un bar en konoha se encontraban todos los de la generación de naruto festejando el cumpleaños de Shikamaru aunque estaba de sobremanera ocupado con su invitada de suna , Sakura , Sasuke , Naruto e Hinata estaban amenamente platicando cuando aparece un ambu alas espaldas de naruto –

Ambu: Naruto-sama la godaime solicita su inmediata presencia – mientras se hincaba –

Naruto: no puede ser que es tan importante no lo pueden arreglar solos – decía mostrando una cara de fastidio –

Ambu: no señor se trata del Ninja Souchiro lo acabamos de localizar – al escuchar todos en el bar se quedaron pasmados por el nombre, no hubo problema ya que el bar estaba rentado por los mejores ninjas de konoha e algunos del consejo –

Naruto: bien salgo para allá – volteando a su lado – hina me tengo que ir si – pero al ver su rostro vio que estaba un poco pasada de copas – sasuke puedes llevarla a casa te lo agradecería – este solo izo un gesto de aceptación –

Hinata: cuídate mucho naru-kun – dice pausadamente al sentir los efectos del alcohol – te amo

Naruto: tú también te amo hina bueno nos vemos – desapareciendo en una nube de humo –

-Mas tarde sasuke acompañaba a hinata hasta que llegaron pero ella no podía caminar a si que la llevo en brazos hasta su cuarto, ella al llegar cerro los ojos pero sasuke empezó a sentir algo que nunca imagino, hacia tiempo que veía ala novia de su mejor amigo diferente y los celos que sentía aun no sabia porque era la razón era que se había enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, este no pudo resistir el impulso y la empezó a besar mientras dormía –

El pelinegro dejo de besar a Hinata y poso su mano acariciando las mejillas de la chica y retiro de su rostro esos cabellos rebeldes que no dejaban admirar en todo su esplendor la belleza de ella. –

Hinata al sentir ese leve roce comenzó a despertarse y pensando que era su amado Naruto le hizo una sugestiva invitación, ella no se dio cuenta que aquel que estaba con ella en la habitación era Sasuke. -

Pues el cuarto estaba en total oscuridad y solo era alumbrado ligeramente por una lámpara -

Hinata: Mi cielo, hazme el amor, quiero que me hagas tuya por favor – le decía con una voz seductora -

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, si bien era cierto que esas palabras las había anhelado escuchar de esos dulces labios desde que la conoció, pero recapacito pues sabia que esa petición era causada por el estado en el que se encontraba la chica y quiso aclarar las cosas y no aprovecharse de la situación aunque lo deseara mas que otra cosa en el mundo –

Sasuke: Hinata yo no – pero esta lo hace callar -

Hinata: Sshhttt, no digas nada, solo hazme el amor como nunca- poniendo su dedo el la boca del uchiha -

Sasuke trago saliva, pues su oferta era muy tentadora, pero se abofeteo mentalmente para reaccionar y trato de levantarse de la cama en donde estaba sentado, en realidad no quería aprovecharse de Hinata pues no estaba en sus 5 sentidos y no era así como el quería hacerla suya, pero el frágil brazo de Hinata lo detuvo, ella se incorporo un poco de la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda tratando de que no se fuera a escapar -

Hinata: por favor Sasuke-kun, hazme el amor- le suplica la peliazul -

El chico de ojos negros se quedo pasmado, en realidad si se estaba refiriendo a el, lo estaba deseando a el y no a Naruto, sintió una y mil sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo cuando Hinata comenzó a besar su cuello, a lamer su lóbulo y a despojarlo entre caricias de su camisa logrando sacarla fácilmente, sin voltear aun pudo sentir como las manos de la ojiperla acariciaban su pecho mientras que con sus labios y lengua dejaba gratos rastros en toda su espalda. –

Estaba usando todo su auto-control para soportar todo eso, pero al sentir como una traviesa mano bajaba hacia la ya abultada entrepierna de el, no resistió mas y se lanzo literalmente sobre la chica, comenzó a besarla por todas partes, primero recorrió con besos todo su rostro, después bajo hacia su cuello, siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos que estaban cubiertos por la fina tela del camisón hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba sentir la piel de ella y muy lentamente fue bajando los tirantes de este hasta que los pechos de Hinata se mostraron en todo su esplendor, el chico presa del deseo, los lamió y succiono hasta el cansancio haciendo gemir a la peliazul en varias ocasiones.-

Después de un rato noto que ella frotaba su entrepierna con su sexo como suplicando silenciosamente que entrara en ella, el Uchiha lo pensó un poco pero Hinata lo jalo atrayéndolo a sus labios y en medio de aquel beso tan apasionado ella le dijo con palabras lo que el había pensado –

Hinata: Por favor entra ya- le dijo tomando su miembro –

Dicho esto Sasuke se puso sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso para no aplastarla y con un tacto suave aparto las piernas de la Hyuga abriéndolas lentamente y con mucho amor mas que solo lujuria, entro suavemente en ella, Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente pues las embestidas que ese chico le daba, la dejaba sin aliento.-

En cada embestida que Sasuke le brindaba a Hinata el le decía cosas lindas, cosas que una chica siempre quisiera escuchar –

Sasuke: Hinata eres preciosa, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa - decía entrecortadamente por al falta de aire – todo de ti es hermoso -

Hinata: Ahh! no pares por favor , sigue, así mas, mas fuerte – pedia mas la hyuga con su mente en blanco -

Sasuke: No aguanto mas Hinata - exclamo el azabache -

Hinata: Eres increible no pares-gritaba con fuerza la hyuga-

Se escucho por toda la habitación el grito deambos al haber conseguido llegar al clímax juntos y junto al grito también resonó un trueno que anunciaba la tormenta que aproximaba en esa casa -

Parecía que ya iba a amanecer pues el sol comenzaba a asomarse detrás del mar, esos primeros rayos del sol golpearon de lleno los ojos de Hinata haciéndola despertar de su sueño, sintió la calidez de un aliento sobre su cabeza y se vio a si misma abrazando al poseedor de ese rico aroma a hombre, levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a su rubio dormir, mas sin en cambio al mirar a su acompañante se quedo petrificada pues no era otra persona mas que Sasuke Uchiha quien dormía abrazándola placenteramente-

Hinata: No- hablo casi grito hinata llevándose una mano tratando de cubrir su boca. - por dios que he echo - gritaba en su mente desesperada

Rápidamente se levanto de la cama y busco por el suelo su ropa hallándola lejos de la cama, en ese momento el pelinegro se despertó y con una sonrisa le ofreció los buenos días y con dulzura le agradeció –

Sasuke: gracias Hinata- Ella se trataba de vestir y sin voltear pregunto-

Hinata: por que- solo pudo articular esas palabras su mente no asimilaba lo ocurrido –

Sasuke: por que por primera vez se lo que es estar enamorado y es gracias a ti- decía el uchiha levantándose –

Sasuke se acerco y la tomo del brazo cariñosamente y la atrajo hacia su rostro para depositarle un dulce beso en los labios que la peliazul no respondió pero tampoco negó, el Uchiha comenzó a vestirse después de aquel beso, al terminar, el volvió a besar a Hinata, pero esta vez ella se aparto de el muy bruscamente.

Sasuke: ¿que sucede?- pregunto inquieto –

Hinata: Esto nunca paso lo entiendes, largate esto ha sido un error - contesto con la mirada hacia el piso- nunca jamas vuelvas aqui de nuevo -

Sasuke: pero hina - Trato de acercase nuevamente a ella.-

Hinata: Largo - Hinata trato de gritar pues su voz comenzaba a ahogarse por el llanto que amenazaba con salir de sus perlados ojos-

Sasuke: como quieras- volteándose pero no antes de darse la vuelta – esto no se ha acabado –

Fin Flashback –

Hinata seguía en su habitación llorando por no haber tenido la fuerza para decirle a naruto y aun peor seguir con la traición al rubio, sasuke siguió yendo con ella cada vez que naruto salía de misión por alguna razón esta no podía negarse ante sasuke , el pelinegro la cautivaba talvez solo era la adrenalina o simple atracción pero ya era como una adicción y no podía parar , siempre se prometía que no volvería a pasar pero cuando el llegaba su mente se nublaba con las carisias del uchiha pero sabia que tarde o temprano los descubriría el rubio pero nunca se imagino que ese fatídico día llegaría , estaba segura que nunca la iba a perdonar naruto podía ser cualquier cosa, hasta algunas veces tonto pero era una persona ala cual nunca debes traicionar porque el nunca jamás voltearía a ver hacia atrás ni siquiera se molestaría en verte de nuevo pero ahora que haría, esta solo esperaba la venganza del rubio y sabia que la destrozaría –

Hinata: naruto-kun por favor perdóname – grito con todas sus fuerzas –

Abajo en la sala se encontraban Neji & TenTen conversando de lo sucedido –

Neji: parece que naruto llego antes de una misión y los vio – contándole lo sucedido a tenten – al parecer ya tenían tiempo haciendo esto –

Tenten: al parecer estuvo mucho tiempo esperándolos, al parecer ahogo sus penas y se torturo esperando a que terminaran - viendo las botellas de sake regadas por la sala - que estaría pensando hinata al hacerle esto –

Neji: creo que ni ella misma lo sabia – suspirando para calmarse – creo que solo quería sentir la adrenalina o no se – golpeando la pared con sus puño gritando furioso –

Tenten: se como te sientes, yo me siento igual - abrazando a neji para consolarlo un poco – yo le debo a el que aun tú estés conmigo – para luego preguntar algo – que se ha sabido de el digo naruto no debe ser muy difícil de encontrarlo todo el mundo sabe quien es–

Neji: naruto fue entrenado por el sannin espía de konoha sabe a donde ir, con quienes hablar, nunca lo encontraremos al menos que el quiera, además hiashi –sama de ha dicho que sasuke no parece interesado en encontrarlo maldito –

Tenten: creo que no lo veremos por un tiempo – pero luego su mirada cambio al ver a neji-

Neji: no el vendrá muy pronto, vendrá a ver a su hijo o al de sasuke - esto sorprendió a tenten – si hinata esta embarazada pero hasta que nazca sabremos de quien será, si es de Naruto o de Sasuke –

Tenten: pero si es de naruto el – pero no termino de hablar –

Neji: lo se he hinata allí sentirá el verdadero dolor y sufrimiento de su traición – sentándose en un sillón – ese será su verdadero castigo -


	3. Primer Ciclo: Olas

5 meses después en algún lugar -

¿?: Vamos naruto-nichan mientras el chico seguía tocando la puerta fuertemente – estas allí desde que llegaste necesitas comer algo –

Naruto: ya te dije que no quiero nada – grito fuertemente –

Un silencio muy incomodo se izo presente, la chico que estaba frente ala puerta se retiro con una mirada muy triste –

-En La Habitación -

naruto no podía creer lo que había pasado, tenia ya 5 meses en ese lugar al principio llego muy bien pero cuando fue el aniversario de ellos dos como pareja cayo en un tremendo estado se shock , algunos días parecía estar mejor, otros no comía ni dormía –

Naruto: que ice yo para merecer esto, toda mi vida ice todo por ellos, nunca pedid nada cambio y cuando por fin creí que tenia la felicidad en mis manos fuer arrebatado sin compasión – de pronto un sentimiento obscuro empezó a florecer -ellos deben pagar lo que me hicieron, de seguro ahora ellos deben estar juntos burlándose de mi, de cómo me destruyeron si –

Naruto: pero como me vengo de ellos – pensaba para si mismo - si les quitare los más preciado que tienen y luego los veré retorcerse de dolor y pena –

Estaba perdiendo poco a poco la cordura cuando escucho algo que posiblemente seria su felicidad o su venganza -

Abajo en la sala -

Tsunade: valla esta peor de lo que pensé – mirando ala chica – y una vez gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí, si hubiéramos ido a suna crearíamos problemas, señor Tazuna

Tazuna: no hay problema Tsunade-sama – mientras mira hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio- tanto sacrificio, tanto esfuerzo por ser alguien por ser feliz destruido en un momento –

Tsunade: no se que ara de ahora en adelante – tomando sake – ha perdido su fuerza , su espíritu , creo que tantos años poniendo la otra mejilla a todos sus problemas , por fin cobro su cuota –

Inari: esa perra quien se ha creído – mirando furioso el mar frente a el – hacerle esto a una persona como naruto-niichan

Tsunade: pero el otro problema, es que decisión tomara cuando le diga una verdad que le he estado ocultando – sintió la mirada intrigante de las dos personas que lo acompañaban – hinata estaba embarazada de tres meses antes de que naruto descubriera la infidelidad – mientras siente una presencia detrás suya –

Naruto: entonces eso era lo que percibía y no sabia que era – pero miraron a naruto estaba extraño un poco mas pálido y el cabello blanco completamente y un poco mas largo-

Inari: naruto-niichan que harás si es tu hijo – a todos les tomo la pregunta con gran sorpresa – que harás de ahora en adelante -

Naruto: si ese hijo es mío, iré por el aunque tenga que destruir toda la aldea hasta encontrarlo – el aire se empezó a sentir muy pesado y asfixiante – y matare quien se me oponga, el estará a mi lado y le daré la vida que yo nunca tuve –

Tsuande: como le quitaras a su madre su hijo – dijo en tono muy preocupada – hinata podría haberse equivocado, pero el niño no tiene la culpa –

Naruto: se equivoco es cierto, pero yo le quitare todo al igual que ella me quito mi vida, ese niño que nacerá es lo único que me queda –

Tazuna: y si es de sasuke que harás – mirando a naruto seriamente – mataras a ese niño que no tiene la culpa de nada –

Naruto: que crees que soy un mounstro, are lo mismo que si fuera el mío lo traeré conmigo esa será mi venganza contra el – todos le miraban, ese no era el naruto que todos conocieron – lo criare como mío, y are que su propio hijo sea quien lo asesine

Tsunade: naruto que dices tu no eres así – decía preocupada por el curso que tomarían las cosas – como podrás hacerle eso aun niño

Naruto: ese naruto murió cuando las espadas del odio, la traición y el dolor atravesaron su corazón – sentándose para comer –

Tazuna: ósea que si es tuyo tendrá una vida feliz y tranquila, pero si no lo es y es de sasuke tendrá la vida de un vengador por el veneno que meterás en su corazón –

Naruto: a si es, ellos debieron pensarlo antes de traicionarme de esa manera, si ella me hubiera dicho que ya no quería estar conmigo por que quería al traidor yo lo hubiera comprendido pero no, mintieron y engañaron –

Horas mas tarde debajo del puente naruto veía dos tumbas –

Naruto: hacia tiempo que no los visitaba no es a si, los envidio ustedes pueden descansar en paz mientras que yo me pudro en vida – decía poniendo flores – como deseo que sea hijo mío y no de sasuke –

Una silueta aparece por la espalda del rubio –

¿?: Sabía que vendrías aquí, sabes eres muy predecible – mientras esta persona abraza fuertemente al rubio por la espalda – nadie puede ser mas tonto que tu al venir a este lugar -

Naruto: Sakura, al parecer me conoces mas que nadie – abrazando ala pelirosa – solo tu me hubieras encontrado, lo que me extraña es que te tardaras tanto -

Sakura: oye no eres lo mas importante en mi vida sabes – dijo bromeando sacando una sonrisa del rubio pero muy tenue – me tuvieron bajo vigilancia por si te contactabas conmigo –

Naruto: si lo imagine, me alegra que vinieses aquí necesitaba preguntarte algo – pero la pelirosa se adelanto -

Sakura: ya he hablado con Tsuande sama me ha dicho lo que planeas hacer – cerrando los ojos – yo te ayudare para que tengas a tu hijo en tus manos, pero si es niño es de sasuke no te permitiré que envenenes su alma llevándolo contigo –

Naruto: porque Sakura, sabes lo que me hicieron ellos, lo que te izo a ti – decía desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos – esa será mi venganza contra ese traidor –

Sakura: ese niño no te ha hecho nada naruto, es una vida inocente, quieres crear otro sasuke he dime – esta había sacado su as bajo la manga -

Naruto: lo se, pero la ira que siento es inmensa quiero vengarme con lo que me hicieron – mientras se arrojaba golpeando el suelo – nunca voy a estar en paz

Sakura: naruto tu me dijiste que la venganza es un circulo vicioso que nunca acaba, que solo trae mas dolor, si no es tu hijo solo trata de buscar la felicidad de nuevo, yo te ayudare – bajando su banda de la cabeza para rasgarla con un kunai –no te dejare solo, ni shizune-sempai, ni Tsuande sama – decía viendo a el rubio – siempre estaré atrás de ti siendo tu pilar para que nunca caigas -

Naruto: gracias, Sakura y bien que aremos de ahora en adelante dime – levantándose del suelo y secando sus lagrimas – yo no tengo nada, donde quieres que busque la felicidad

Sakura: quieras ser líder de una aldea cierto – dándose la vuelta en para ver la cara del rubio de forma divertida – porque no formamos una que te parece – el rubio le miraba incrédulo, formar una aldea – La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Olas

Naruto: y dicen que yo soy el tonto e iluso - para recibir un golpe de Sakura por el insulto – bien, no es tan loca idea pero donde comenzar para crear ¨ La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Olas – decía en forma divertida ya que era un locura crear un aldea -

Sakura: dios, sabia que necesitabas de mi pero no sabia que tanto, tonto – mientras señalaba el país de las olas - aquí será nuestra nueva aldea, un nuevo comienzo donde tu serás el que construya tu sueño, esta cera nuestra nueva meta -

Naruto: bien entonces habrá mucho que hacer – decía con una sonrisa como la de antes – tzuna sabrá como hablar con los lideres y haber si nos dejan iniciar la creación – mientras ponía una pose guay – pero como no querer tener a Naruto namikaze con su líder – decía riendo para luego ser mandado volando por Sakura –

Horas mas tarde y después de unos cuantas curaciones –

Tazuna: bueno su idea es muy buena, necesitaría hablar con el consejo de lideres, la economía del país es muy buena y no seria mala idea implementar un sistema shinobi para aumentar la fuerza del país, y a si no contratar mas ninjas –

Tsunade: valla Sakura , estuvo 5 meses como muerto , una charla y unos golpes era lo que necesita para salir de ese estado de idiota – decía divertida al ver al rubio normal otra vez – además de que ya tiene una meta cual seguir –

Inari: de haber sabido lo hubiera golpeado yo mismo – decía levantando su brazo –

Naruto: ya calmados todos, - porque a todos les gusta golpearme se decia en su mente- bueno Tazuna cuando podríamos hablar con el consejo – pregunto inquieto aun estaba nervioso –

Tazuna: bueno en unos días abra junta de consejo allí seria bueno hablar con ellos, vale mas que estés listo muchacho – decía tomando sake – tu reputación ara esto mas fácil no te preocupes y dime que si aceptan que aras primero –

Naruto: si aceptan de inmediato empezare a buscar y reclutar ninjas renegados de las demás naciones –

todos le preguntaron instintivamente que si eso no seria peligroso, entonces les hablo del uso el chakra del kyubi el podía detectar las presencias malignas y a si ver quienes serias buenos para pertenecer como shinobie –

Sakura: después crearemos una academia, mientras naruto recluta a los ninjas, nosotras entrenaremos a los que entren en ella, para que luego los ninjas reclutados puedan formar equipos con ellos y a si no lleguen con estudiantes en cero –

Naruto: no niego que este proceso llevara tiempo, pero se que podemos lograrlo – levantándose con una sonrisa – pero este será mi nuevo sueño, mi nueva vida lejos de todo dolor – todos se alegraban de escuchar la rubio hablar de esa manera -

En Konoha -

Neji: tienes la entrada prohibida la entrada aquí – impeliéndole la entrada al joven frente a el – sasuke lárgate de aquí, lo ultimo que necesita es verte

Sasuke: no me importa lo que digas yo necesito verla – deshaciéndose del agarre – ese niño puede ser mío

Neji: ese hijo aunque fuera idéntico a ti, nunca serias el padre que no lo entiendes – decía neji que lo detuvo en la sala – ya le causaste mucho daño por tu pequeña aventura a si que porque no te largas uchiha –

Sasuke: no lo entiendes no fue solo una aventura yo la amo – dijo inconsciente a eso neji respondió con un golpe –

Neji: que la amas , que la amas estas loco , que piensas que puedes venir aquí como si nada hubiera pasado , como si no hubieras echo añicos toda su felicidad – mientras levantaba a sasuke del suelo y lo levantaba de la camisa – tu no tienes derecho a decir esas palabras

Sasuke: y tu que sabes dime – dijo furioso – ella es la primera mujer que he amado de verdad y ahora tendrá un hijo mío, por eso decidió seguir su embarazo -

Neji: yo la eh cuidado estos meses y la única razón que tiene ella para tener ese hijo es que puede ser de naruto, por eso se ha cuidado, pero ella supiera que era tuyo nunca lo hubiera decidido tener – soltándolo estrepitosamente contra el suelo – la ilusión es que ese niño sea de naruto porque es lo único que le quedaría de su vida, la que tu destruiste-

Sasuke: ella me ama, yo lo se – pero una voz negó esas palabras –

Hinata: yo no te amo y jamás lo hare uchiha, aun no logro entender como pasaron las cosas pero de algo estoy segura yo solo amo a naruto-kun- dijo fuertemente – jamás estaré a tu lado y si este hijo que estoy esperando es tuyo puedes tenerlo yo no lo quiero-

Sasuke: que dices hinata, ese niño es el fruto de nuestro amor – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos ese era el dolor mas grande que había sentido desde la muerte de su hermano –

Hinata: yo nunca te ame compréndelo – grito – tu tampoco me amas, solo querías vengarte de naruto – en ese momento hinata se desmayo y cayo por las escaleras –

Neji: no puede ser, esta sangrando – levantadota en brazos – debo llevarla al hospital

Sasuke esta en shock, entonces no lo amaba entonces porque había engañado a naruto con el, si ese no era el motivo, cual era el verdadero motivo para destruir su relación con naruto si el no era el motivo –

En otro lugar –

Una bola de humo se izo presente frente a naruto –

Rana: ya es hora, pero la joven sufrió un accidente el parto se adelanto –

Naruto: me voy, esperen aquí estaré devuelta en cuanto sea posible, antes de la reunión, tsunade, Sakura preparen todo para mi regreso, el niño viene prematuro – las dos mujeres asintieron – bien me voy – lanzando unos kunais marcados –

Desapareció en una estela dorada_ -_


	4. Primer Ciclo: Un Viejo Amor

En El Hospital de Konoha, mas bien en el quirófano se encontraba hinata en cirugía ya que se había dado un fuerte golpe en el vientre, por suerte los niño fue salvado por una gran intervención por parte del equipo medico, ellos todavía se encontraban en observación por cualquier eventualidad –

Neji: como esta ella doctor – le dijo al tipo de bata blanca – y el bebe como esta –

Medico: ella se encuentra fuera de peligro ya ha despertado – todos suspiraron aliviados – mas sin embargo el niño esta en observación y veremos como avanza conforme alas horas -

Tenten: doctor una cosa mas – pregunto desesperadamente – dígame es rubio o moreno, digo el niño tiene el cabello de que color –

Medico: esperen y lo verán no sean impacientes – dijo con un toque de risa, al parecer no estaba al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos – pero se parece mucho a su padre es lo único que les puedo decir

Neji: ya esta aquí, viene por el – dijo levantándose de su asiento empezar a encaminándose hacia la entrada –

Tenten: se lo llevara – le pregunto angustiada – esto podría significar la muerte para hinata-

Neji: eso me temo, pero con el nunca se sabe – dijo saliendo del hospital al encuentro de naruto-

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraba el peliblanco y paso caminando como si nada -

Ninja: Ey traidor – salio de la nada para atacarlo – no importa si eres un héroe solo eres un renegado mas -

Naruto: no molestes – moviendo su mano y una ventisca se izo presente golpeado al Ninja contra una pared – y ambus ni se molesten, no quiero matarlos – mirando a un techo donde se encontraban varios ambus – solo vengo por mi hijo –

Los Anbus no pensaron dos veces y atacaron con gran fuerza para detener al renegado pero fueron barridos de inmediato, la velocidad de naruto no era comparara con ningún otro shinobi -

Este siguió caminando como si nada, pero lo que no se veía a simple vista su espíritu irradiaba ira y desesperación, su chakra de izo presente pero de un modo obscuro y varios que no tenían la fuerza suficiente se desmayaban al solo estar aun lado de el por la presencia que se desprendía de el –

Naruto: muévanse no quiero hacerles daño – dijo fuertemente viendo el hospital de frente y viendo a todos sus amigos que apenas lo reconocieron con el cabello blanco y un poco mas largo – solo vengo por mi hijo , no quiero lastimarlos -

Shikamaru: ya lo sabemos naruto, pero no lo permitiremos – dijo poniéndose al frente de todos – si es necesario te detendremos, tu huiste en vez de afrontar tus problemas -

Naruto: afrontar mis problemas, lo he hecho toda mi vida en cada puto día de mi vida – dijo furioso – cada vez que me levantaba lo afrontaba, ya me canse de afrontar la realidad, a si que yo creare mi propia realidad y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer -

Neji: se que hinata cometió un error y créeme lo esta pagando muy caro – alego el hyuga tratando de hacer entrar en razón al peliblanco – aun estamos a tiempo de arreglar las cosas -

Naruto: ustedes no tienen derecho a decirme nada, algunos sabían de la traición de hinata y jamás me dijo nada, tu shikamaru lo sabias por eso ese día me dejaste ir a casa tu odias los informes – este solo agacho la cabeza – tu neji la encubriste en su traición, me traicionaron todos, pero yo nunca quise que esto terminara a si, pero las cosas son como son y no hay marcha atrás, estoy dispuesto a destruir la aldea –

Naruto fuertemente grito lo ultimo furioso, la tierra bajo el se hundió un poco creando un pequeño cráter –

Naruto: si me van a detener háganlo rápido no tengo su tiempo – mirando desafiante a todos – que haces Ino hazte aun lado – le dijo ala rubia que había parado su andar -

Ino: basta naruto, sabes que nunca podríamos alzar el puño en tu contra – grito desesperada la rubia cayendo al suelo de rodillas – no hagas esto por favor regresa –

La Rubia realizo un genjutsu y atrapo el peliblanco o eso creyó ella –

Ino: yo te cuidare y te amare – dijo abrazando a naruto – te haré olvidar tu dolor solo quédate –

Naruto: gracias Ino, me hubiera gustado que me dijeras esto en otras ocasión – el también la abrazo – volveré un día por ti y si aun esta en pie tu oferta te llevare conmigo y serás la madre de mis hijos y mi mujer – le dijo al oído –

Ino: te esperare – dijo desmayándose –

Naruto: Kai – saliendo del genjutsu-

Naruto: no hay marcha atrás, las piezas fueron acomodadas – siguió caminando hasta la puerta tocando su hombro antes de caer al suelo -

Kurenai: no te lo voy a permitir, ella se equivoco no tu – le dijo la morena - no hagas esto te arrepentirás alguna día naruto – dijo con una voz temerosa – no dejes a una madre sin un hijo – este solo la abrazo y le susurro al oído –

Naruto: ni a un padre sin su única forma de ser feliz, ella tiene a sasuke y todos ustedes yo no tengo nada - por unos momentos ella reacciono – entiéndeme por favor –

Kurenai: podrías ser el padre de mi hijo si quisieras – esto tomo por sorpresa al peliblanco, de Ino talvez lo espero, pero de kurenai nunca – se que es sorpresivo pero desde ase tiempo lo siento y no puedo evitarlo -

Naruto: espérame un tiempo y vendré por ti, y yo seré quien críe a tu hijo – le dijo, y apartándola de su camino –

Kurenai: no te prometo nada, si me encuentro un chico lindo no se que pueda pasar – dijo con una sonrisa viendo al rubio –

Naruto: yo espero que no porque soy muy celoso – dijo mientras seguía su camino -

Siguió su paso, pero alguien lo esperaba en la sala de estar del hospital –

Naruto: Kiba, porque no lo adivine, el caballero de brillante armadura de la zorra – dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro – que la puta no me engaño contigo también – no siguió ablando porque Kiba le había golpeado el rostro pero solo le volteo la cara y dejo una marca roja –

Kira: no te permito que te dirijas a ella con esas palabras – dijo encarando a naruto de nuevo pero el golpe fue parado en seco por la palma de naruto –

Naruto: escogiste un mal momento para golpearme Kiba – aprensando su mano haciendo que Kira se arrodille – imbecil – dijo dándole una patada en la cien y sacándolo ala calle – los animales no pueden estar en los hospitales

Naruto siguió de paso, pasando por varias habitaciones hasta encontrar el cuarto de hinata, ella estaba dormida aun, el solo la contemplo mirando su rostro pálido y cansado la después pozo su mirada en sus labios, moría por probarlos de nuevo y se iba acercando mas y mas pero al estar a uno centímetros se retiro la furia y el odio dentro al recodar su engaño y eso le impedía perdonarla -

Naruto: esto se acabo hinata – dándose la vuelta – ojala y nunca te vuelva a ver, tratare de olvidarte y hacer mi vida, gracias por todo creo – escucho una voz débil –

Hinata: te amo – dijo muy débil por la anestesia – perdóname por favor – lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos –

Naruto: no hinata yo podré ser algo despistado pero no un pendejo entiende – dijo con voz mas aguda – me llevo lo que mas amas, me llevo todo lo que te conecte conmigo, no te dejare nada, olvídame por que yo lo hare –

Hinata: no naruto-kun, no te lo lleves por favor no – pero desapareció en una estela de luz y luego volvió a aparecer – déjalo el no tiene la culpa de mis errores

Naruto: es cierto el no tiene la culpa- mirando al infante – no quiero que sea marginado con la estigma de que su padre es un traidor y sea odiado como yo lo fui ,míralo, porque será la única vez que lo veas – mostrándole el niño – al menos sabrás su nombre no, su nombre será -

Hinata trataba de moverse he impedir que naruto se llevara a su hijo pequeño, pero naruto golpeo con las yemas se sus manos el pecho de la hyuga, esta se desmayo al instante –

Naruto: valla tus clases me sirvieron de algo, bueno yo me voy parece que ya viene otro de tus caballeros de brillante armadura – en eso entra sasuke ala habitación – ya esta aquí que pena

Sasuke: dame a mi hijo maldito imbecil o te matare – dijo furioso – no permitiré que te lo lleves aquí y ahora acabare contigo –

Naruto: nunca haz podido conmigo y si algún día me vuelvo a encontrar en una batalla contigo no tendré piedad como antes eso te lo juro – cubriendo la cara del infante -este niño es mió y no tuyo o si nunca lo sabrás, adiós –

Desapareció al igual como llego se fue y se había llevado al infante con el, pero no era lo único que se había ido con el, ninguno de los dos supo de quien era el infante -

Sasuke: esto no se quedara a si, te buscare aunque sea hasta el final del mundo naruto – se dijo así mismo – hinata yo traeré a nuestro hijo – volteándola a ver pero ella se había desmallado -

País De Las Olas –

Sakura: bien ya todo esta listo para cuando el llegue – de pronto apareció el peliblanco –

Naruto: aquí esta – Sakura la tomo en brazos –

Sakura: bien lo pondremos en esta incubadora que preparamos – dijo poniendo al infante en ella – bien ahora lo revisare, espero que no lo haya afectado el jutsu de espacio temporal –

Tsunade: como estas he naruto – tocando el hombro del peliblanco – debió ser duro, aunque se que es lo mejor, como tu lo dijiste el no será marcado como el hijo de un traidor -

Naruto: no, vieja me siento la peor persona del mundo por haberle privado de una madre a mi hijo, pero es mas fuerte mi dolor pero este niño será mi felicidad – pero Sakura se dio la vuelta y se paro frente a el – que pasa….

Sakura: yo seré su madre , al igual que tu mujer idiota – plantándole un beso al peliblanco que solo duro unos segundos – no te emociones demasiado y quita esa cara – le dice viendo la cara de naruto que aun no podía reaccionar –

Para naruto el mundo se había paralizado, nunca pensó que esos escasos segundos el olvido todo el dolor y se perdió en la emoción, podría construir un hogar con Sakura, era cierto que una vez fue su sueño, esto podría ser lo que el necesitaba solo el tiempo lo diría -

Naruto: Sakura – solo alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que la pelirosa se fuera a revisar a su hijo – eso me encantaría que a si lo fuera – pronuncio –

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Sakura le hablo de nuevo –

Sakura: el niño como lo dijiste fue prematuro, su energía vital esta debilitada – le dijo esto alarmo mucho al peliblanco – veremos como avanza en esta noche –

Naruto: gracias Sakura – abrazándola con fuerza, esta solo lo imita – no se que haría si tu no estarías aquí –

Esa noche naruto se quedo velando a su hijo, no aparto la vista del niño ni un segundo, toda la noche hubo unas cuantas alarmas del peliblanco, pero solo eran que el niño lloraba o se movía, Sakura solo podía reírse de las ocurrencias del peliblanco, contando lo que haría con su hijo, lo entrenaría, jugaría, jamás se separaría del ni un instante -

Sakura: serás un buen padre, tranquilo – le dijo tocando su cabeza – toma, debes comer algo – dándole un plato de sopa –

Naruto: gracias Sakura y lo de hace unas horas yo – no termino la frase Sakura le había plantado un beso nuevamente –

Sakura: yo are que tu dolor se valla, seremos una gran familia – le sonríe mientras se inca abrazándolo de tras –

Esta vez naruto la beso, fuerte y apasionadamente, hacia tiempo que no sentía esa sensación calidad y lujuriosa, aquella que solo provocaba una sola mujer, pero esta era diferente el lo sentía y no sabia que era, tampoco le importaba –

Naruto: Sakura, dame el valor para seguir adelante - Sakura baja la mirada –

Sakura: siempre estaré contigo naruto hasta el final - naruto se sorprende un poco – y pretendo robarme tu corazón -

Naruto: mi bella flor, se que tu borraras todo este dolor – naruto le da un beso –

Sakura: aunque sea a base de golpes – le dijo bromeando un poco -

Naruto: Eres como un rayo luz entrando en la obscuridad, en mi vida todo a empezó a cambiar, me haz arropado en tu calor y ahora entiendo, que tendría frío sin ti – Sakura empezó a llorar por las palabras dichas por naruto se sentía en un sueño -

Horas más tarde en el jardín –

Narración Naruto –

Comenzamos a soñar con un mundo entre los dos, una extraña comunión entre la luna y el sol, la luna era una gran comparación contigo, éramos tan diferentes, siempre pensé que todo acabaría mal y aun a si lo intente, pero era tarde para escapar me enamore te llevaba tan dentro que sentía el fuego en mi corazón. -

Pero de igual manera todo termino mal y para colmo fue aun peor de lo que siempre me imagine, cuando los vi sentí que ese fuego que una vez sentí me empezaba a arder y devorar mi corazón –

Pero he encontrado otros fuegos a un mas fuertes y han empezado a extinguir, ese fuego que significaba mi amor por ti, y hoy decidí ser feliz de nuevo no se que me depare el futuro pero si se algo que jamás te volverás a cruzar por mi cabeza –

Adiós Hinata –

Fin Narración Naruto –

Sakura: naruto – grito levemente – esta fuera de peligro anda ven – grito eufórica -

-Naruto salio corriendo hasta, la sala donde se encontraba su hijo, solo pudo tomarlo en sus brazos, lo llevo hacia su pecho, unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el niño con sus pequeñas manos tocaba una mejilla del peliblanco, como si intentara quitarle las lágrimas y el dolor –

Sakura: dámelo le daré de comer – naruto la vio un poco extrañado – soy medico, con mi chakra aumentare mis hormonas para poder producir leche sana para el, también tsunade-sama lo ara,- volteo a ver a tsunade y esta solo se sonrojo- te dije que seria su madre – dándole un beso –

Naruto no sabia si reír u otro sentimiento que no podía identificar, esta seria su vida de ahora en adelante no estaba mal –

Naruto: bueno, te lo dejo a ti Sakura, tengo una reunión con el consejo de la ola – le dice poniéndose su chaqueta – no me desearas suerte

Sakura: no la necesitas – dándole un beso corto en los labios – pero por si acaso ese beso te la dará -

-Naruto salió con rumbo a crear una nueva vida y un nuevo sueño -


	5. Primer Ciclo: Nueva Oportunidad

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la ola, sumido en sus pensamientos y la gente que lo veía murmuraba y algunas otras lo observaban con gran admiración, unos días atrás se había corrido el rumor que se encontraba allí –

Naruto Pov-

Quien pensaría que yo estaría aquí en esta situación, jamás lo imagine que la me busco por tanto tiempo me traicionara, jamás soñé que la mujer que deje de seguir ahora estaría conmigo, y sobre todo, jamás pensé en crear una aldea, mi sueño era proteger konoha como su hokage, como lo izo el viejo sarutobi, tsunade, incluso mi padre, y por su puesto mi maestro, pero la konoha que ellos amaban y protegían se extinguió ase mucho, yo seguiré sus ideales en un nuevo lugar y también are que mi descendientes vivan con los mismos ideales, pero que fue ese sentimiento tan fuerte que sentí que al romperse, olvide todo deje atrás todas esas esperanzas, pero basta de recordar, siempre he visto hacia adelante no empezare hoy a mirar hacia atrás, hoy empiezo a moldear mi vida , mi destino –

Enfoca bien su vista y mira el edificio del consejo de la ola y se adentra-

Naruto: ola señorita tengo una cita – se dirigió a la secretaria del recibidor- vengo a hablar con el consejo –

Secretaria: su nombre – dijo sin mirarlo-

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto – la mujer empalideció al escuchar el nombre – y el suyo -

Secretaria: lo lamento mucho, el consejo lo espera - se levanto de un brinco y llevo a naruto hasta la sala - aquí es señor Uzumaki –

Naruto entro en la sala, había 3 hombres de edad avanzada sentados atrás de una meza –

Anciano1: buenos días señor Uzumaki – dijo el anciano invitándolo con la mano a tomar asiento frente a ellos – mi nombre es Hayato Shinto – los otros hombres observaban con detenimiento al joven –

Anciano2: por su fama pensé que seria algo mas salvaje o no se tosco – dijo con una sonrisa – perdón las palabras, mi nombre es Mizaki Sasawa –

Naruto: no hay problema, muchos piensan que por mi fama de la 4ta guerra seria una persona que solo piensa en luchar y con aspecto de monstro, las historias que se cuentan exageran un poco – dijo rascándose la mejilla con cierta incomodidad- eran tiempos de guerra -

Anciano3: se siente incomodo señor uzumaki – dijo en tono severo – si quiere ser un líder tiene que perder el miedo ha hablar con gente como nosotros, feudales y personas muy importantes –

Mizaki: o Izaki deja al muchacho, lo lamento joven Uzumaki el es Izaki Sasawa, el es mi hermano y es un poco gruñón – dijo sonriéndole al peliblanco –

Izaki: Mizaki, no me dejes en ridículo esto es un asunto serio – reprendiendo a su hermano –

Los hermanos estaban discutiendo sobre cosas de su infancia y otras cosas sin sentido, naruto los veía con cierta gracia, mientras el otro hombre solo se sobaba la cien la verlos discutir-

Hayato: Izaki, Mizaki dejen eso – dijo subiendo el tono de su voz – tenemos cosas importantes que tratar –

Izaki: bien, pero Miho me sonrió ese día a mi – dijo a su hermano mientras naruto veía con una sonrisa al consejo- bien joven tazuna no hablo de tu idea, que pretendes –

Mizaki: dejaste todo en konoha, porque queremos saber las razones por las que te fuiste de la hoja y el porque quieres crear una aldea en este lugar –

Naruto: bueno creo que será mejor empezar por el principio– naruto les conto de la traición de su esposa, de sus amigos, a si como la aldea que protegió con su vida y se lo pago dándole el puesto de hokage a sasuke y a si terminando con su vida en konoha – y bueno esas son mis razones. Creo que mi etapa en konoha termino ahora quiero hacer algo nuevo grandioso que llene mi vida y bueno una buena amiga fue quien me izo comprender esto –

Hayato: valla cuantos problemas, para alguien tan joven, bueno esas son tus razones ahora dinos cual el plan – dijo con gran intriga –

Naruto: bueno, se que esta aldea no cuenta con Shinobis, lo primero seria crear una academia, Sakura Haruno y Tsunade Senju, serán las encargadas de ello e instruir a niños y adultos que quieran ser ninjas – dijo para tomar un respiro estaba algo nervioso – yo saldré a buscar mas ninjas para la aldea no podemos enviar a niños a misiones a si que buscare a ninjas de mayor rango y será bueno para la aldea –

Mizaki: y que hay de las otras aldeas, crees que dejaran que otra aldea se forme, nos pueden atacar y no tendremos protección contra una invasión–

Naruto: bueno habrá que hacer esto con extrema precaución y muy abajo del agua, yo estaré fuera como 1 año o 2, como valla reclutando iré enviando a los ninjas para que apoyen ala aldea en vigilancia y seguridad –

Hayato: bueno me parece perfecto, pero aquí vienen los peros joven – esto dejo serio a naruto – si konoha nos declara la guerra o nos ataca sin nosotros tener con que defendernos te entregarías –

Naruto: por supuesto no arriesgaría el hogar de mi hijo – esto sorprendió a los ancianos y les dio una idea – este es mi nuevo hogar y lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario -

Izaki: bueno ablando de tu hijo, hemos investigado tu linaje, bueno es publico desde la guerra pero queremos te tengas una gran descendencia que proteja el pueblo cuando no estés - el peliblanco que estaba nervioso por el curso que se había tomado –

Mizaki: establecerás un clan en la aldea estaría bien que formaras el de tu madre de nuevo, se te dará la concesión de que practiques la poligamia en tu clan – naruto ya casi fantaseaba con ello pero se puso serio –

Hayato: sabemos como funciona el consejo Shinobi, tu te encargaras todo lo que tenga que ver con ninjas y nosotros seremos la voz del pueblo y a si tendremos equilibrio de poder – naruto escuchaba con atención – dime si estas de acuerdo con lo dispuesto hasta ahora –

Naruto: estoy de acuerdo con todo, si me permiten una cosa mas – los ancianos asintieron – hay unas mujeres en konoha que me están esperando creen que podrían venir aquí –

Izaki: es muy arriesgado, pero si tu en los próximos 2 años cumples con lo previsto, podrás hacerlas parte de la aldea –

Mizaki: bueno yo tengo una proposición para naruto, - este le miro atento – con tu permiso quisiera que cambiáramos el nombre del país de las Olas a el Remolino – esto impacto a naruto – somos un estado pequeño a si que no importaría –

Hayato: me parece una buena idea, además no habría problema porque el líder seria un Uzumaki, pero esto lo daremos a conocer cuando todo este listo mientras seguiremos con la fachada de un país comerciante, bueno parece que se ha hecho tarde ya y mi esposa me va a matar si no llego ala cena – mirando a naruto – hasta luego Uzukage-sama – dijo con una sonrisa –

Los ancianos se retiraron y naruto caminaba por las calles con solo una palabra en la mente, Uzukage, le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra –

Naruto: Shodaime Uzukage, se escucha increíble espera que sakura lo sepa – empezó a saltar entre los techos hasta llegar ala casa del constructor – espera también le tengo decir de mis esposas oh dios me va a matar –

Sakura: cuanto tiempo piensas estar parado allí - dijo en tono amenazante la pelirosa – entra ya vamos a cenar – tomándolo del brazo –

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor Inari, Tazuna, su hija, Tsunade con el niño en brazos, y sakura se sentó, una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo al ver esa escena, como si esa fuera su familia y esperaban a el para cenar juntos, no parecía esa era su nueva familia y se haría mas grande -

Tazuna: dinos naruto que ha dispuesto el consejo – todos voltearon a ver al peliblanco expectantes – han aceptado tu propuesta –

Naruto: pues digamos que pueden irme llamando Uzukage-sama – todos gritaron de alegría al solo escuchar esa palabra – sakura casi destroza la columna de naruto con un abrazo –

Sakura: estoy tan feliz por ti, Uzukage me encanta como suena – grito feliz y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar –

Tsunade: felicidades naruto, dándole un fraternal abrazo – una lagrimas se le escapo –

Naruto: que pasa vieja porque lloras – le dijo preocupado-

Tsunade: nunca tuve hijos, pero si lo hubiera tenido me gustaría que fueran como tu – naruto la abrazo muy fuerte –

Naruto: no tuve a mi madre biológica, pero desde que te conocí a ti haz sido mi madre – todos veían con una sonrisa la conmovedora escena – bueno muchas lagrimas a celebrar –

Tazuna: yo traigo el sake – dijo contento yendo ala cocina –

Siguieron celebrando la nueva creación de la aldea con sake todos amenamente platicando y riendo a lo grande –

Inari: es increíble que vayan a cambiar el nombre – decía sorprendido-

Tazuna: ya lo creo y naruto que desafortunado eres – golpeándolo con el codo maliciosamente al peliblanco – sacrificarte al tener a varias esposas para tu descendencia, pobre de ti muchacho – se empieza a reír muy fuerte ya alcoholizado -

Tsunade: naruto que has pensado, estas seguro de seguir con esto, digo puedes irte desaparecer, nosotros estaremos contigo en cualquier cosa que decidas – naruto se quedo serio cerro los ojos y sonrió –

Naruto: cuando haz visto que yo alguna vez me esconda – todos le miraron con cierta ironía – ha este no me escondía, solo necesitaba estar solo – dijo tratando de explicar – son situaciones diferentes – todos reían como naruto trataba de explicar su decisión –

Tsunade: ya lo se no tienes nada que explicar, pero se que quieres decir – dijo con una sonrisa golpeando la espalda de naruto – recuerda que yo dirigí konoha, yo seré tu guía y te enseñare para que hagas un buen trabajo – dijo la rubia – pero tienes que hacer algo por mi –

Naruto: ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – dijo con ironía el peliblanco –

Tsunade: quiero poner un casino – grito – a si podre apostar siempre que quiera – dijo con una lagrimita y todos le miraron con una gotita en la nuca –

Naruto noto que alguien faltaba y salió a buscarla –

Naruto: sakura - esta estaba sentada en un pequeño muelle de madera – te puedes resfriar – dijo divertidamente mientras le ponía su chaqueta por encima- que pasa sakura –

Sakura: pensé que ahora te tendría para mi sola – musito mientras unas delgadas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – se que suena egoísta, tu siempre haz querido una gran familia y yo no puedo evitar estar celosa de que tengas varias mujeres y me olvides –

Naruto: a si que era eso, es cierto quiero una gran familia, pero no quiero perder la que ya tengo – dijo abrazando por atrás ala pelirosa – pero nunca te olvidaría, tu siempre serás mi primer amor y eso jamás lo olvidare –

Sakura volteo a ver sus ojos para luego fundirse en un beso que parecía eterno, el escenario no puedo ser mas perfecto para la unión de dos almas que esperaban estar juntas, una luna que brillaba con intensidad, una lluvia de estrellas adornaba el cielo, era como si los dioses hubieran adornado y creado el escenario perfecto para ellos y lo único que se escucho en ese inmenso silencio –

Te casarías conmigo –

Si-

Seremos una familia-

Si-

-Me darás muchos hijos-

-sfx: golpe- (soii una cosa cabron para los efectos XD)

-Si idiota -


	6. Primer Ciclo: JiraiyaChan

Después de aquellas palabras que se profesaron los enamorados, de un abrazo se desato una pasión incontenible para aquellas almas que esperaban poseer ala otra, sobre la cama un peliblanco y una pelirosa se acariciaban –

Naruto solo atino a besar los labios de su aman envolviéndola con sus brazos y metiendo su lengua para jugar con la de ella, esta no opuso resistencia ya que ambos deseaban lo mismo, era una sensación embriagante y que no podías dejar de hacer, después de unos minutos, el peliblanco empezó a despojar de sus prendas a sakura con gran delicadeza deslizo sus ropas dejando expuestos sus pechos, no eran enormes , eran perfectos sus pezones rosados y excitados los acaricio con delicadez y los besaba con gran pasión, la pelirosa solo veía con un gran rubor en su rostro para luego pasar a tener los gestos de placer por las carisias del peliblanco, de pronto esta los volteo y lo dejo en la cama y posicionándose arriba de el –

Sakura: he esperado tanto tiempo este momento déjame disfrutarte – dijo juguetona y le quitó su camisa para dejar su masculino y fuerte torso desnudo, comenzando a lamerlo y besarlo hasta llegar hasta sus pantalones que también despojo de ellos – listo – dijo traviesamente-

Gimió Naruto al sentir su pene siendo succionado desde la base, sakura se lo había metido completo en la boca, lamiéndolo con su lengua y abrazándolo con la piel de su garganta, cuando la respiración estuvo a punto de acabarse, se lo sacó de la boca masturbándolo, haciendo que su saliva se deslizara y cayeran de su barbilla, Naruto se sentía a punto de explotar, estuvo unos minutos haciendo la misma ejecución, masajeando sus testículos con mucha fuerza y dándole golpes con su lengua en el interior de su boca hasta que el peliblanco se viniera sobre ella –

Naruto: a me vengo - dijo excitado, rápidamente sakura saco el pene de su boca, comenzando a masturbarlo todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Naruto se contrajeron y se liberaron un segundo después, haciendo que su pene liberara una gran cantidad de semen bañando casi ala pelirosa, esparciéndose sobre su pecho, su cabello, su cara y dentro de su boca- me toca – le dijo pícaramente dándole una voltereta ala situación –

Ya los dos despojados de sus prendas naruto, contemplaba el escultural cuerpo de diosa de sakura, para el no había una belleza igual ala de ella, se acerco lentamente posicionando su pene frente a la vagina de la pelirosa, unos segundos jugo con el, luego entro con fuerza, la pelirosa solo pudo gritar, naruto vio deslizarse de entre sus piernas unas líneas de sangre, eso solo podía significar una cosa, ella era virgen, nunca había sido profanada por aquel traidor, no dijo ni una sola palabra y siguió con las envestidas que iban en aumento y con mas fuerza –

Sakura: mas fuerte – le dijo al oído mordiendo su lóbulo, mientras se subía en el y lo abrazaba para que las penetraciones fueran mas fuertes, y ella solo gritaba de placer, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el peliblanco se corriera y cuando esta apunto de hacerlo intento sacarlo, la pelirosa se aferro a el – nada me haría mas feliz que darte un hijo, cariño – dijo para después sentir como el semen del peliblanco llenaba su útero –

Así pasaron las horas, los dos juntos demostrándose su cariño, con aquel acto de pasión, lujuria y sobre todo amor -

-Lemon-

Naruto iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco y solo ve la cara sonriente de sakura que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa –

Naruto: por que sonríes de esa manera, estoy babeando o algo – dijo limpiándose la boca- dime que tengo – mientras se seguía revisando –

Sakura: nada idiota – mientras le acariciaba el rostro – solo que me gustaría siempre despertar y verte dormir junto a mí –dijo cariñosamente y el peliblanco solo sonrió –

Naruto: y a si será te lo prometo – dijo acariciando su cabello y su rostro – jamás creí que estaría a si contigo algún día, creo que el destino es caprichoso y te engaña-

Sakura: lo se al igual que tu, creo que vivimos lo mismo y eso nos preparo para estar juntos –exclamo la pelirosa acomodándose de espaldas y el peliblanco solo la abraza a si se quedaron varios minutos que para ellos parecía una eternidad, la paz que emanaba de sus corazones solo era rebasada por el amor que se tenían –

Inari: naruto-nichan el desayuno esta listo – entraba sin tocar la puerta pero al ver ala pelirosa se queda pasmado – que hacen ustedes – grito-

Naruto: Inari largo de aquí - lanzando un kunai ala puerta –

Inari: lo siento pensé que estabas solo – dijo riendo por atrás de la puerta – te dejo terminar lo que hacías – grito -

Naruto: si como sea, ya vamos – dijo con una vena en su frente –

Sakura: creo que la paz es temporal no es a si – empezando a reír –

Naruto: para mi todo esto es tranquilidad, es como un sueño, ahora por fin siento que tengo una familia y el es como mi hermano menor – dijo con nostalgia el peliblanco – siempre había estado solo y este fue mi sueño –

Sakura: pensé que era ser hokage – dijo con extrañeza –

Naruto: si lo fue, pero este era mi mas grande anhelo una familia, una esposa, hijos, abuelos bueno siempre pensé en el viejo y Jiraiya como mis abuelos, y la vieja como mi abuela –

Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente –

Sakura: ciento no haber estado cuando me necesitaste de verdad, no haber visto lo que eras y conformarme con lo que sabia de ti, jamás me tome el tiempo suficiente para conocerte – mientras unas finas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas –

Naruto: tranquila, hiciste mucho por mí, aunque no lo notaras – limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas – y hasta hoy lo haces -

Sakura: te hare muy feliz, te lo prometo –

Así estuvieron unos momentos, hasta que el inoportuno estomago de naruto rugió de hambre y luego pasaron a duchar y cambiar bajaban por la escalera que daba directa al comedor, ya todos estaban sentado esperándolos para desayunar, Inari ya había contando su incursión y como casi lo mata un kunai, los dos iban bajando tomados de las manos y todos los miran con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Tsunade: veo que pasaron una buena noche – dijo con malicia – los veo cansados no durmieron anoche

Tazuna: dormir, anoche hubo muchos ruidos extraños y fuertes ese fue los que no los dejaron dormir no es a si – exclamo el anciano con una sonrisa - naruto veo que tomas muy enserio las condiciones que te puso el consejo – termino de decir, el y tsunade empezaron a reír, e Inari solo preguntaba que si que querían decir con eso-

: papa ya déjalos, venga a desayunar – les dice la hija de tazuna con una sonrisa – naruto, sakura díganme cuando es la boda – tsunade y Jiraiya volvieron a reír a carcajadas -

Ya todos sentados en la mesa, disfrutando el desayuno bueno casi, ya que tsunade y tazuna no dejaban de hacer algunas observaciones y comentarios sobre la pasada noche de sakura y naruto, estos solo comían pero con un cierto tono de rojo en sus mejillas-

Tazuna: ha por cierto naruto, por la mañana me visito Hayato uno de los consejero que conociste ayer – naruto volteo a verlo para poner atención – me han dicho que ya designaron un terreno para que tengas la residencia de tu clan –

Naruto: increíble –grito – dime lo podemos ir a ver después del desayuno – dijo con alegría el peliblanco –

Sakura: por fin nuestro hogar – exclamo la pelirosa cerrando los ojos para imaginarse su vida –

Tazuna: el terreno es bastante grande, para que tu y tus esposas e hijos vivan bastante bien, no te preocupes construiré una gran residencia para ti – dijo con gran seguridad, pero no vio el rostro de la pelirosa -

Sakura: y dime naruto con cuantas zorras, digo mujeres tendré que compartirte – su cara cambio rápidamente algo furia –

Naruto: aun no he pensado eso sakura-chan, también puede que no sea ninguna, durante mi viaje pensare eso, hoy no me preocupare por eso – dijo para seguir comiendo y sakura se tranquilizo por creer que había una posibilidad de ser solo ella –

Tsunade: naruto aun no haz elegido un nombre para tu hijo – decía tomándolo de su cuna a para alimentarlo – dime como le pondrás he –

Naruto: pues ya he tenido uno en mente – dijo viendo sonrojado a tsunade, ese niño si era afortunado – mi padrino dio mi nombre, a si que yo le pondré el suyo a el, el se llamara Jiraiya como su abuelo – dijo sonriente –

Tsunade: eso le abría encantado al pervertido – mientras veía con melancolía al infante – parece que se cumplió tu deseo Jiraiya –susurro viendo al infante–

-Flash Back –

Nos encontramos durante la batalla contra amegakure, apenas hace unos minutos el enfrentamiento con Hansou salamandra había terminado-

Tsunade: estas bien orochimaru – este no contesto y empezó a caminar, mientras Jiraiya se desplomaba - Jiraiya –grito desesperada al verlo caer – dime estas herido, porque te desplomaste tu eres el que menos daño recibió –

Jiraiya: no es nada, tsunade-chan estoy feliz – dijo el sannin – no había visto ala muerte tan cerca como hoy, y he sobrevivido para ver el día siguiente -

Tsunade: idiota me asustaste – dijo sonriendo –

Jiraiya: me pregunto si algún día tendré un hijo o un nieto que se llame igual que yo – dijo mirando al cielo, tsunade le miro extrañada – sabes eso me gustaría que alguien siguiera el legado del galante Jiraiya –

Tsunade: tal vez si dejas de ser tan pervertido – dijo con una cara de furia, al ver que el sannin estaba masajeando sus pechos con cara pervertida- pero no lo creo – dijo la rubia con furia para luego terminar golpeándolo en sus partes bajas –

-Fin Flash Back-

Sakura: sensei, sensei – decía sakura sacando del recuerdo a su maestra – vamos tazuna nos mostrara donde estará la casa

Todos salieron de la casa caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una construcción antigua en medio de un claro en el bosque que rodeaba la costa oeste –

Tazuna: aquí era un hotel con aguas termales, pero cuando llego gato años atrás este lugar decayó y nadie lo ha puesto en marcha, el espacio es grande y se puede reconstruir, también se puede expandir –

Sakura: es increíble siempre soñé tener aguas termales en mi casa – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos –

Naruto-Inari: lo acaba de inventar nunca lo había pensado– dijeron al unisonó -

Tsunade: el espacio es grande, podría ser un buen lugar, puedes crear un campo de entrenamiento muy grande aquí, además creo que es el lugar perfecto para la familia –

En naruto rezumbaron esas palabras ¨ Familia¨, si ahora eran una familia y tal vez pronto serian mas integrantes en ella –

-Recorrieron todo el lugar, era muy espacioso, las aguas termales necesitaban algunos detalles, donde seria la casa principal se necesitaría mucho material –

Naruto: tazuna, no creo que pueda pagar tanto material, y no quiero abusar – dijo algo inquieto –

Tsunade: eso no es del todo cierto naruto, Jiraiya te dejo todo su dinero de los libros y derechos, - dijo tsunade sonriendo al peliblanco – será mas que suficiente para las reparaciones y amueblado –

Sakura: enserio Jiraiya-sama le dejo todo a naruto – exclamo sorprendida- pensé que se lo gastaba en burdeles –

Naruto: no ese maldito anciano nunca gastaba ni un centavo, es mas siempre me pedía a mí prestado – grito con furia al recordar cuando Jiraiya lo estafaba -

Tazuna: entonces ya esta decidido, los materiales llegaran en un par de días y empezaremos a trabajar, para tu regreso estará lista – añadió el anciano constructor- sera de lo mejor no te preocupes muchacho y trae muchas chicas lindas para que la habiten - rio el constructor pero rapidamente cayo al ver la cara de sakura que le miraba como si le fuera a asesinar en cualquier momento -

Inari: naruto-nichan, cuando te iras de viaje – pregunto el joven –

Naruto: decidí que mañana me iría, quiero terminar lo más rápido posible mi viaje y tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de eso – dijo pensativo viendo lo que seria su nuevo hogar –

Sakura: cuanto tiempo planeas estar de viaje – dijo con voz un tenue al pensar que su amor no estaria con ella por un tiempo –

Naruto: lo que sea necesario, no se cuanto me tome encontrar a los Shinobi, para la aldea e investigar un par de cosas, pero no te preocupes estaré aquí pronto –respondio naruto viendole ala cara - yo tambien te voy ha extrañar sakura-chan-

Sakura: entonces aprovechemos el día para pasear – dijo tomando la carriola del pequeño Jiraiya – vamos cariño que tenemos mucho por hacer antes de que te vallas, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo juntos que sea posible – esto dejo algo perplejo a naruto por la palabra pero no le dio importancia y siguió a sakura –

Los tres se fueron perdiendo de la vista, mientras Tsunade y Tazuna los observaban marcharse –

Tazuna: se ve feliz, crees que esto que ha iniciado valla salir bien – dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz –

Tsunade: naruto, hará que funcione y yo estaré aquí para apoyarlo – dijo la godaime con una sonrisa – naruto ha ayudado a muchos y muy pocos lo han ayudado a el, se lo merece, ademas la tiene a ella para que le presione y le apriete las tuercas de vez en cuando - viendo a sakura sakura caminar al lado de el amor de su vida,

Al mismo tiempo no podia de dejar de preguntarse si ella hubiese podido hacer lo mismo de haber aceptado a Jiraiya una de las tantas veces que se le declar, pero no era momento para llorarle a los muertos ni de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido -

Naruto y sakura pasaron la tarde, paseando por la aldea, visitaron los parques y algunas tiendas para las provisiones de naruto, sakura conociendo a naruto era capaz de irse sin nada, asi que como buena esposa era el deber de ayudarle a su marido en todo lo que el hiciera, pero cada vez que esa palabra se planteaba en su mente, su cara obtenia un tono rojizo –

Sakura: faltara que también busques un herrero, el equipamiento ninja no siempre lo podremos comprar –dijo analizando las cosas –

Naruto: ya lo tengo cubierto, durante mis viajes con ero-sennin conocí a un herrero, bueno es de mi edad podría decirse, cuando lo conocimos esta llorando por la muerte de su padre, el habia muerto por una emfermedad del corazon, dejandole solo asi que lo ayudamos por un tiempo, el se quedo en el lugar de su padre practicando para ser un herrero al igual que el, no creo que tenga problema en venir aquí –

Sakura: me sorprendes que tengas esas cosas pensadas – dijo con una sonrisa – ya no eras tan distraído –

Naruto: bueno no siempre iba hacer un idiota, también madure –dijo inspirado –

Sakura: bueno, y mientras el viene quien nos dará equipamiento para entrenar, señor maduro – dijo con gracia la pelirosa –

Naruto: esto no lo había pensado, tendré que pedir que los traigan hacia acá – dijo con la mano en el mentón hasta que una idea cruzo su mente– hablare con gaara para que nos mande equipamiento y se lo pagaremos –

Sakura: pero no será muy sospechoso que traigan tanto equipo ninja a una aldea que no tiene ninja alguno – exclamo dudosa –

Naruto: iré primero allá con el, le pediré que los mande con kankuro y temari-chan para que no se levante sospechas, de todos modos ya tenia pensado ir con el para decirle lo de la aldea – hablo muy seguro de si el peliblanco – seguro que nos ayudara, de seguro esta al tanto de la situacion y conociendole habra roto toda alianza con konoha y el consejo de suna estara algo agitado -

_-Nota: naruto tiene el cabello blanco se dijo en los primeros capítulos –_

Al día siguiente naruto esta en el puente listo para partir, solo lo acompañaba sakura y el pequeño Jiraiya-

Sakura: cuídate mucho naruto – dándole un abrazo – no te expongas demasiado ante el peligro -

Naruto: ustedes cuídense aun mas – dándole un beso en los labios a sakura – y tu pequeño no le des problemas a tu madre ni ala vieja si- le dijo posando su mano sobre las mejillas del pequeño - los amo a ambos - dijo dandole un beso en los labios a sakura y otro al pequeño en su frente -

Así emprendió su viaje por las naciones ninja –


	7. Primer Ciclo: Flor Del Desierto Part 1

Naruto corría en el bosque cerca del valle del fin, al llegar recordó que allí era donde había perdido a un amigo y ganado un enemigo, pero ese no era el momento de recordar el pasado que trataba de olvidar, llegaba alas estatuas que representaban la batalla que allí se dio muchos años atrás –

Naruto: bien según la vieja la biblioteca del hokage esta aquí – señalando el lugar en un diagrama – movieron el pergamino, no debí robarlo ese día – dijo entre risas – estarán dos anbus custodiándolo, a si que tendré que crear unas pequeñas distracciones – sonríe maliciosamente – veamos si este nuevo hokage puede manejarme – y rio perversamente – o dios ya me parezco a esos villanos de película que se ríen solos –

Salió directamente ala puerta central de konoha, evitando que lo vieran entro ala aldea y planto frente la torre hokage, era medio día el sol en lo alto estaba posado –

Naruto: Sasugay – grito fuertemente el peliblanco para que lo escucharan en toda la aldea – culo de pato sal de allí para darte una paliza – grito mas fuerte y se quedo con una sonrisa –

Sasuke: traición, deserción, robo de infante e insultar al hokage, son graves delitos – dijo el moreno con furia – la pena es la muerte -

Naruto: no te muerdas la lengua con tus acusaciones sasuke, pero bueno dime te ha gustado tener a mi mujer para ti solo – dijo con gran sarcasmo y sasuke se empieza a enfurecer, esto solo le causa gracia- o veo que no verdad –

Sasuke: cállate imbécil, dame a mi hijo – grito furioso, al mismo tiempo desenfundaba su catana – entrégamelo –

Naruto: Oblígame – dijo desafiante -

Di un salto y clavo su katana en su pecho soltando una gran cantidad de electricidad y naruto solo desapareció en humo -

Sasuke: maldito solo era una distracción – mientras frente a el aparecía un ambu – que sucede – exigió el uchiha -

Ambu: Hokage-sama, el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos ha desaparecido – dijo hincándose – fue robado hace 2 minutos en el cambio de guardia –

Sasuke: se donde está – maldito que planeas se decía mientras corría a toda velocidad- alguien esta en la torre - dijo mientras trataba de detectar la presencia dentro de su oficina–

De un salto hasta lo alto de la torre, en el balcón de la oficina del hokage, al entrar vio que alguien estaba sentado en su escritorio muy cómodo –

Naruto: mira como son las cosas ahora yo soy el renegado y tu el hokage, ahora todo el pueblo te protege y te respeta, anduvimos batallando para devolverte y no lo niego – dijo tranquilo, acomodando sus pies sobre el escritorio – con el tiempo me he acoplado a otro lugar, ahora planeo hacer mi propio futuro –

Sasuke: que me quieres sermonear ahora, lo que ice lo comprendo completamente, pero no me arrepiento – dijo aun parado frente al escritorio – que sakura te metió esas ideas –

Naruto: digamos que si – mirándolo de reojo con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro – solo dime una cosa antes de irme – le dice tranquilo al uchiha que tenia su katana cargada con chakra - –

Sasuke: que quieres dobe – le respondió con media sonrisa que demostraba una gran impaciencia– esa será tu última petición ya que estarás muerto muy pronto –

Naruto: dime te divierte ser mi sombra, digo teniendo lo que fue mio, haciendo lo que yo quería ser, en el fondo tu sabes que esta es mi vida no la tuya, porque después de tu venganza no te quedo nada y tomaste lo que no tenias, valla ni siquiera merecías nada de lo que tenias – dijo mirándolo con compasión y luego sonríe – me da risa el ver como podrás vivir esta vida que no es tuya, hinata sabes que ella no estará contigo, la conozco bien y jamás se lo perdonara, ser hokage bueno espero que hagas lo mejor para la aldea y bueno y en verdad no eres nadie, no eres naruto uzumaki valla ni siquiera un uchiha quien eres sasuke, solo una bastardo traidor, aunque vanaglories de títulos y ovaciones, jamás podrás cambiar esa realidad - –

El uchiha solo se quedo callado con la mirada baja por las palabras del peliblanco, en el fondo sabia que esa era su única verdad

Naruto: siempre dije que a ti todo de lo habían dejado todo puesto, para que fueras grande, pudiste diablos ser aun mejor que yo, si hubieras elegido el camino correcto, pero ahora comprendo que eso no era cierto, y te doy las gracias porque creo que me diste otra oportunidad y créeme la voy a aprovechar – levantándose de la silla encaminándose hacia el gran ventanal– bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun – tomando el pergamino que estaba recostado aun lado del escritorio – esto ahora me pertenece, yo lo he heredado, no como tu, que disfrutes mi vida sasuke que yo disfrutare la nueva vida que me diste – dijo -

El uchiha al oír lo ultimo volteo a ver donde esta el peliblanco pero este se había desvanecido en el viento, solo pudo hincarse en el suelo y golpearlo con gran fuerza -

Ambu: señor lo seguimos aun podemos darle alcance– dijo el ambu que aparecía entre las sombras – se ha llevado el pergamino de la aldea, esto podría ser muy perjudicial –

Sasuke: síganlo y mátenlo llamen a todos los escuadrones ambu – se levantaba del suelo – quiero que me traigan su cabeza – dijo furioso, el ambu desapareció al instante –

De pronto por varios sectores de la aldea se escucharos explosiones una tras otra, esto alerto a los ninjas que salieron y causaron gran revuelo, pensando que era un ataque-

Área de entrenamiento 7

Naruto estaba sentado, en un tronco el cual resultaba en el que lo había atado cuando se graduó y empezó su vida Shinobie

¿?: Te trae recuerdos no es a si – dijo una voz tras de el – al igual que tu yo también me lo pregunto -

Naruto: que te preguntas – dijo sin prestarle atención – no se de que me hablas kakashi-sensei -

Kakashi: que hubiera sido si tu hubieras vencido aquel día – dijo destapando su sharingan alistándose para la batalla–

Naruto: no me pregunto eso – dijo volteándose – me pregunto que hubiera sido si yo lo hubiera asesinado, me arrepiento de no hacerlo – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –

De pronto aparecieron muchos ambus rodeando al Naruto y Kakashi

Ambu: capitán kakashi tenemos órdenes del hokage de detener a este criminal –

Kakashi: adelante -

El peliblanco solo sonrió, y todos los ambus realizaron jutsus de diferentes elementos para detener al peliblanco, con su mirada centrada en kakashi movió sus brazos formando una esfera para que lo cubría de cualquier ángulo encerrándose en ella-

Naruto: que les pasa no seguirán atacando – mientras los jutsus golpeaban con fuerza la esfera, pero esta los repelía sin inmutarse – no tengo ánimos de luchar con ustedes – dijo extendiendo sus brazos –

La esfera empezó a agrandarse hasta explotar y con una onda expansiva medio destruir el campo de entrenamiento y golpear fuertemente a sus contrincantes, de entre los escombros se levantaban algunos ambus muy lastimados y se les veía por sus ropas desgarradas -

Naruto: aun se pueden levantar – dijo sonriendo –

Se movió tan rápido y se planto frente al ambu con mascara de lobo, golpeando sus estomago con gran fuerza, de la mascara del individuo la sangre brotaba, tomando su brazo y lo doblaba hasta que lo arrancaba de la fuerza que poseía el peliblanco, su mascara caía al suelo, el terror en el rostro del ambu se reflejaba en segundos-

Naruto: para que vean que no soy tan gentil como pensaban – sin remordimientos golpeaba los ambus con gran fuerza, sus manos manchadas de sangre, había desmembrado a cada ambu que allí se encontraba

Kakashi miraba como desmembraba y torturaba a los ambus, sus oídos se llamaban de los gritos de suplicas y terror, el peliblanco sin inmutarse los golpeaba y degollaba, veía como el rostro del peliblanco se manchaba con la sangre de sus enemigos, jamás pensó en ver ese faceta del uzumaki, era como ver al diablo, en la cara del peliblanco solo se dibujaba una sonrisa -

Naruto: esto es para que se den cuenta que la vida no vale nada - la sangre chorreaba por su cuerpo y veía como el hombre agonizaba – tengo la mente maniaca, satánica endemoniaba y esto es para que jamás me vuelvan a buscar, porque soy Lucifer encarnado, soy todo lo malo en el mundo el mal enjaulado, que hay en la naturaleza, soy infectado por el dolor y voy a arrasar con todo, si me provocan, no quiero volver a mostrarme a si de nuevo y dile a tu hokage que el próximo puede ser el -

Kakashi: que te ha pasado naruto – dijo con la voz tenue – tu no eres de esa manera –

Naruto: al contrario esto es lo que siempre fui, solo que aun tenia esperanzas de ser alguien bueno y lo suprimía, ahora no tengo razones porque hacerlo – dándose la vuelta y desaparecer -hasta nunca kakashi -

Pasaron las semanas y el incidente jamás se supo, se guardo como máximo secreto de la aldea, pero el que naruto uzumaki había desertado de konoha se supo inmediatamente y varias aldeas lo buscaron para reclutarlo pero nunca se encontraron, el incidente de los ambus jamás se supo, ni ala ciudadanía, ya que no querían verse débiles con los demás países, además de las bajas sufridas y del pergamino robado -

Suna 1 mes después, en medio del desierto, se oían grandes estruendos por todos lados, seguidas por oleadas de arena levantarse -

Naruto: rayos – grito con furia – que tan difícil puede ser ejecutar esto – golpeaba la arena y esta se hundía –

Temari: tal vez lo estas haciendo mal – dijo desde atrás – los jutsus de viento no se trata de fuerza si no del control y la fluidez –

Naruto: lo se temari-chan pero no puedo soy demasiado brusco – dijo rascándose la nuca como era su costumbre – dime que haces aquí – pregunto desconcertado, ya que las visitas a sus entrenamientos eran mas frecuentes –

Temari: nada solo que este… - dijo sonrojada – gaara quiere verte, dijo que era importante –

Naruto: a solo eso, yo pensé que venias a verme que lastima – dijo poniéndose su chaqueta – pero gracias igualmente – dijo besando la mejilla de la rubia – vamos toma mi mano – esta accedió sonrojada por el acto anterior del peliblanco –

Usando el jutsu del cuarto hokage de espacio y tiempo aparecieron en la entrada de la aldea

Naruto: bueno nos vemos mas tarde temari –chan – dijo para caminar hacia la torre del kazekage -

Temari: te gustaría cenar esta noche conmigo en mi casa – dijo rápidamente muy apenada –

Naruto: me encantaría – dijo volteando el rostro mientras seguía su rumbo – te veo alas 8 –

El peliblanco siguió caminando, dejando una rubia muy feliz, de pronto el peliblanco llego ala torre y subió a ver a gaara, que esta en su despacho -

Gaara: como te ha sentado el calor – dijo sarcásticamente –

Naruto: digamos que el calor no están malo – dijo – dime que necesitas –

Gaara: los consejeros me han estado presionando últimamente – el peliblanco le miro ya sabiendo lo que tenia que decirle el kazekage– me dicen que nos expones a tener conflictos con la hoja, pero si fueras un Shinobi de la aldea, ellos te apoyarían-

Naruto: ya veo me quieren poner contra la espada y la pared – gaara agacho su cabeza – no es tu culpa no tienes porque avergonzarte, siempre harás lo correcto para tu aldea y comprendo somos amigos – Gaara solo sonrió – bueno y ablando de amigos tengo algo que comentarte –

Los dos pasaron la tarde ablando, naruto salió con una sonrisa y gaara se quedo con una cara de preocupado, naruto seguía su camino hacia la casa de temari


	8. Primer Ciclo: Flor Del Desierto Part 2

Naruto caminaba por las calles sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando el día que llego a Suna y como nuevos sentimientos nacieron en el, después de todo esto le llego de sorpresa –

-Flash Back-

Torre Kazekage 10:30 am-

Matsuri: gaara-sama, lo busca naruto uzumaki – gaara se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre -

Gaara: hazlo pasar – respondió sin dejar de ver los documentos de su escritorio –

Naruto paso muy tranquilo, gaara noto que no era su amigo el de siempre tenia mucho tiempo sin saber de el, el cambio en su cabello y con un presencia mas madura se notaba en su rostro, pero lo que reflejaba en sus ojos tranquilidad, y aun mas notable para un shinobi experimentado aquella aura de poder desmesurado–

Gaara: no me gusta que equipos ambu vengan a mi aldea y me exijan buscar un renegado de su aldea – dijo sin desviar la mirada de sus papeles – porque no habías venido sabes que si tu hubiera ayudado -

Naruto: y que te estuvieras quejando y regañándome todo el día por mi irresponsabilidad no gracias – dijo divertido el peliblanco – a demás estuve en el ultimo lugar que el idiota de sasuke me buscaría y este seria el primero –

Gaara: escuche un rumor de que secuestraste a tu hijo – viendo al peliblanco – cuéntame lo que paso quieres – dijo el kazekage – no quiero juzgarte naruto –

Naruto: es muy sencillo en verdad, hinata me traiciono con sasuke, la vieja me dijo que estaba embarazada, y cuando el nació, me lo lleve conmigo – dijo el uzumaki tranquilo –

Gaara: es tuyo o de sasuke – pregunto el pelirrojo -

Naruto: valla vas al grano y si no es mío que diferencia abría – responde pero gaara lo mira aun inquisitivo - es mío gaara, el es mi viva imagen si eso querías saber –

Gaara: que hubieras echo con el si lo hubiera sido –

Naruto: lo habría envenenado y lo usaría para matar a su padre – aseguro tranquilamente – bueno en dado caso de que me quisiera vengar –

Gaara se sorprendió en escuchar la anterior declaración, nunca pensó que el respondiera eso, pero desde hace tiempo naruto se comportaba diferente, como si algo hubiera muerto en el durante la guerra –

La puerta se abrió y pasó una rubia ala oficina –

Temari: gaara ya hemos regresado, los rebeldes fueron detenidos y sus cabecillas fueron asesinados – dije entregando un informe –

Naruto: Hola temari-chan – dijo el uzumaki – tanto sin vernos –

Temari se paralizo unos segundos, solo había un idiota que se atrevía a llamarle de esa manera y sobrevivir para ver otro día ese era naruto uzumaki, instintivamente ella volteo y lo abrazo el correspondió el gesto gustosamente -

Temari: estas bien – dijo abrazando al peliblanco instintivamente –

Naruto: claro pero me cortas la respiración – dijo abrazando ala rubia –

Temari: lo siento - apenada soltando a naruto – hasta hace poco nos enteramos de lo sucedido, vino el equipo de shikamaru y el nos explico como estuvo el asunto y nos preocupamos, porque no habías venido te hubiéramos ayudado –

Naruto: gracias, pero no quería causarle problemas al gaara – respondió – además necesitaba tiempo a solas para decidir que iba hacer de mi vida, bueno y ahora ya lo se –

Temari: ósea que te quedaras aquí naruto – pregunto –

Naruto: no solo estaré un tiempo, quiero entrenar en el desierto – gaara se sorprendió – por cierto gaara quería hablarte de eso, crees que habría problema si me quedo un tiempo por aquí -

Gaara: naruto no eres ya lo suficientemente fuerte - le pregunto – porque quieres mas poder naruto –

Temari: si porque deseas más – replico consternada – no hay nadie que se te compare -

Naruto: porque si debo enfrentarme solo a todo el mundo por proteger a mi familia lo hare – dándose la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta y se detiene en el marco – y quiero regresar con vida cuando eso suceda –

Gaara: temari, porque no llevas a naruto para que se instale en nuestra casa - dijo el kazekage – yo tengo cosas que hacer –

Temari y naruto pasaron la tarde conversando sobre los planes de naruto y cual era su objetivo de viajar, también lo de sakura y su hijo, por alguna razón la rubia había se había extrañado la manera en que naruto cambio su forma de ser en un lapso de tiempo muy corto, bueno después de lo que paso en su vida se le izo poco –

Temari: a si que la aldea del remolino – dijo riendo – solo tu podías hacer algo a si –

Naruto: hey fue idea de sakura – haciendo puchero – pero por eso hago este viaje aun necesito aprender mucho, he venido con gaara ya que el tiene mucha experiencia dirigiendo una aldea –

Temari: valla no pensé que pensarías en eso – dijo la rubia – se ve que haz madurado, y dime que tiene ese pergamino que traías - pregunto señalado el pergamino atrás de naruto –

Naruto: nada importante, solo el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos de konoha – respondió sin más –

Temari: te lo haz robado – dijo soltando una carcajada –

Naruto: estará mejor conmigo, konoha ya no es lo que era – dijo un poco triste – además allí vienen cosas interesantes –

Temari: veo que te tomas esto muy enserio – dijo – oye y que te pidió el consejo a cambio de poder establecer la aldea –

Naruto: bueno fueron varias cosas, pero una fue la que mas me llamo la atención, me pidieron que tuviera varias esposas para agrandar mi descendencia y que ellos cuidaran la aldea cuando yo no estuviera, además de asegurarse de mi apego por la aldea – dijo tranquilo el uzumaki – me dieron la oportunidad de escoger yo mis esposas y ellos me impondrán una para la unión del pueblo conmigo –

Temari: y dime si haz pensado enserio en eso de tener digo – apenada – varias esposas –

Naruto: a un no lo se, la verdad es que fue una de las condiciones para que aceptaran mi oferta – dijo serio – que te interesa casarte conmigo – dijo en tono seductor-

Temari: pu, puede ser no me importaría compartirte – dijo sonrojada mientras desviada su mirada – el caso seria si yo te gu,gusto – dijo muy apenada y con la voz pausada –

-Naruto estaba sorprendido, su propuesta había sido de broma, pero jamás se espero una respuesta como esa, jamás había visto a temari de esa manera, realmente era hermosa y no lo podía negar –

Naruto: podemos intentarlo mientras yo este aquí – dijo el uzumaki – a mi también me gustaría – poco a poco naruto se acercaba al rostro de la rubia, su respiraciones se encontraron y se profundizaron en un beso -

-Después de esa conversación pasaron los días las semanas y un par de meses, donde naruto y temari salieron en varias ocasiones, también lo acompañaba en sus entrenamientos y daba consejos para los jutsus de viento ya que ella era experta, también hubo otros donde temari no hablaba con naruto ya que varias chicas de la aldea pedían salir con naruto y este digamos que no le rogaban mucho, había estado toda su vida concentrado en dos mujeres solamente Sakura e Hinata, pero ahora quería conocer mas al sexo opuesto y no le costaba mucho –

-Casa De Gaara 2 meses después-

Kankuro: de nuevo peleando – pregunto algo molesto el marionetista – y ahora a que se debe -

Gaara: a temari no le agrada mucho que naruto tenga tantas atenciones con las que lo invitan a salir – dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo- además anoche no llego a dormir y supo que salió con una kunoichi –

Kankuro: esto acabara mal – dijo riéndose mientras mira la escena de casados que se llevaba acabo en su hogar – cuando aceptara que le gusta estoy cansado

Naruto: ya te lo dije no ize nada – grito – solo salimos a cenar no tienes porque ponerte de esa manera –

Temari: ha si y entonces porque no llegaste anoche estaba preocupada idiota – grito mas fuerte la rubia –

Naruto: me quede dormido en un bar – respondió –

Temari: ahora se les llama bar, alas casas de las mujerzuelas con las que duermes – dijo furiosa –

Naruto: no he dormido con nadie entiéndelo – dijo algo cansado de repetírselo – y no son mujerzuelas

Temari: como si te fuera a creer, te he visto con ellas, eres demasiado ingenuo para no ver las intenciones de esas zorras – dijo dándose la vuelta aun mas molesta –

-Fin Flashback-

Naruto: fue divertido- dijo recordando su estancia - y creo que me he enamorado de ella – se dijo a si mismo – porque me gustan las mujeres con mal carácter – dijo riendo aun mas -

Sumido en sus pensamientos llega a su destino, era el departamento de temari ya que hace unos días había decidido vivir por su cuenta y hoy se cumplían 3 meses desde que naruto llego a Suna –

Naruto: temari-chan – grito mientras tocaba la puerta –

-De pronto una rubia abre la puerta, vestía un vestido negro corto, de tirantes y con el escote muy provocativo, esto izo que el peliblanco se sonrojara, mientras que temari observaba a naruto de pies a cabeza, esta vestido con un pantalón negro con una camisa anaranjada –

Naruto: te ves hermosa – dijo naruto aun embobado por ella –

Después pasaron la noche conversando mientras cenaban, también contaban sobre sus experiencias, evitando el tema sobre su primera conversación, sabían que en algún momento tocarían ese tema, pero primero querían disfrutar de la compañía del otro –

Naruto: temari, creo que lo hemos evitado pero solo quiero decirte –

No término de hablar porque sus labios fueron sellados por otros labios de parte de la rubia, poco fueron profundizando el acto, naruto la tomo de la cintura y la elevo hasta el, la rubia solo pudo enredar sus piernas en la cadera del peliblanco, poco a poco se fueron acercando ala cama, naruto solo la recostó allí, colocándose sobre ella, besando su cuello –

Temari: déjame ser tu mujer – dijo entre gemidos provocado por los besos y mordidas –

Naruto comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la rubia, de arriba hacia abajo sin despegar sus labios de ella, sus manos llegaron a su espalda baja, y después a su trasero apretándolo con fuerza y con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar el costado de la rubia con suavidad, temari al sentir la mano del peliblanco intensificaba el beso y lo hacia mas profundo con una gran pasión, hasta que no pudieron y se separaron para respirar –

Naruto se quito la camisa mientras estaba encima de temari, y tomo el vestido que llevaba y se lo quitaba lentamente hasta dejar sus pechos al descubierto, este le miraba fascinado mientras que la rubia estaba un poco nerviosa y sonrojada ya que era la primera vez que alguien la miraba de esa manera sentía que la podía devorar en cualquier momento por el deseo -

Se veía muy mona así avergonzada, Naruto no se pudo resistir, comenzó a devorar su cuello, provocando que la rubia gimiera y así bajo lentamente saboreando la piel de la, pasando por su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus senos que comenzándolos a besar con gran pasión haciéndola gemir mas fuerte, a si estuvo varios minutos disfrutando de la suavidad de los senos de temari, que a cada minuto, segundo que pasaba se excitaba aun mas en ese momento deslizo su mano hasta la intimidad de la rubia y comenzó a masajearla por encima de su ropa interior, que en un rápido movimiento las retiro, sin dejar de besar los senos de la rubia cuando comenzó a masajear de nuevo la intimidad esta dejo salir un muy fuerte gemido de placer, -

Naruto: tema-chan eres muy sensible – dijo el peliblanco

Temari: idiota claro que lo estaré si haces esas cosas y no me digas esas cosas que me da vergüenza idiota – dijo la rubia entre gemidos, mientras Naruto seguía acariciando su intimidad, pero ahora mas fuerte -

Naruto seguía masajeando a temari y de pronto introdujo un dedo dentro de la rubia y esta deja salir un leve grito de placer, y comenzó a lamer su intimidad, esta estaba en completo éxtasis, y unos minutos después temari llego al clímax, dejando probar a Naruto sus jugos, en ese momento el peliblanco la beso, y esta lo correspondió, mientras el peliblanco se bajaba los pantalones, se coloco entre sus piernas y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, pero se detuvo en el momento en que noto que estaba lastimando a la rubia, esta lo miro como diciendo no pares, y Naruto suavemente se introdujo completamente en ella, haciendo que la chica lo abrasara con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del peliblanco, los gemidos de placer de la rubia se fueron haciendo mas fuertes, hasta que llego al clímax arqueando la espalda, y besando al peliblanco ahogando su aullido de placer-

-Naruto: tema-chan ya voy a acabar – dijo el peliblanco intentando salir de ella, pero la rubia tenia otra intención ya que lo abrazo fuertemente con las piernas para evitar que saliera de ella –

Temari: me haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo si yo tuviera un hijo de la persona la cual amo – Naruto no podía contenerse más y eyaculo dentro de temari, después de eso los dos se recostaron rendidos en la cama, y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco quedando dormida, cuando Naruto cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido -

Ya amanecía en Suna, naruto y temari se veían tiernamente acostados en la cama, solo cubiertos por una sabana encima -

Naruto: estas segura de lo que me pides – cuestiono el peliblanco – sabes que yo también amo a sakura y al igual a ti, pero se me haría injusto que tuvieras que soportar eso que no sea solo exclusivo de ti –

Temari: siempre lo he sabido naruto, pero si pudiera tener una parte de ti seria feliz y sabría que me amas igual a ella que a mi - dije besando su mejilla –

Naruto: te amo, tu eres algo totalmente diferente, pero nunca quiero que tu te compares con sakura, porque jamás elegiré entre ustedes y por eso te preguntaba que si estas segura de lo que quieres –

Temari: se que te amo y lo demás no me importa – dijo dándose la vuelta incitando al peliblanco que la abrazara – ahora solo falta un pequeño detalle –

Naruto: gaara –dijo –

Gaara sabia muy bien la relación que se llevaba entre naruto y temari, pero que respondería al saber que se quería llevar a su hermana a su aldea y mas que ella no seria la única, porque ese detalle no lo había discutido aun con el –

-1 semana después en la entrada de Suna –

Gaara: naruto cuida bien de mi hermana – dijo serio temari se acerco y lo abraza -–

Temari: creo que se lo dejaste claro en las ultimas charlas que tuvieron – dijo sonriendo – estaré bien, estaré mas preocupado yo por ti pero se que matsuri te cuidara –

Naruto: bueno es hora de irnos tenemos que visitar a alguien importante antes de llevarte ala aldea - dijo tranquilo –

Kankuro: oye naruto – aventándole un rollo – esto es por si algún ninja tuyo le interesa ser marionetista, viene una sellada y técnica con conceptos básicos para dominarla –

Naruto: gracias - dijo guardándolo en su mochila –

-Emprendieron su camino atreves del desierto –

Temari: y a donde vamos naruto-kun –dijo tomando su brazo -

Naruto: vamos al país del acero a buscar a un amigo – dijo – mi aldea necesitara armamento Shinobi y militar a si que buscare la manera de hace un tratado para conseguir los materiales y mi amigo es el mejor herrero que pueda haber –

A si avanzaron hasta el país del acero, tardaron una semana en llegar y luego subir alas montañas a buscar a su amigo, llegaron hasta una cabaña en un gran claro del bosque y allí habían varias personas trabajando el acero –

?: Valla – dijo viendo a naruto – el gran naruto uzumaki, amigo como haz estado –

Naruto: veo tienes varios aprendices– dijo sonriendo – deben ser buenos no takumi –

Takumi: Que esta panda de inútiles son apenas estiércol aun les falta mucho – dijo sonriendo – y dime quien es esta hermosa señorita –

Temari: soy temari de la arena – dijo saludando al hombre – soy la prometida de naruto-kun –

Takumi: oye que no tu prometida era una hyuga – vio los ojos de naruto como perdían por un instante su brillo y este entendió el mensaje, evito el tema – bueno y dime a que debo esta visita –

Naruto: negocios - dijo sonriendo –


	9. Primer Ciclo: Reflejo

Seguían en la cabaña de takumi el herrero, naruto le explicaba su idea y cual seria la función del herrero en la aldea –

Naruto: quiero el mejor armamento para mis shinobies – dijo serio – por eso quiero al mejor herrero por eso iras conmigo al remolino – alabo naruto apegándose del ego del herrero -

Takumi: en eso tienes razón, pero alagando a mi ego eso es bajo –dijo sonriente – muy bien naruto aceptare ir a tu aldea, tengo varios herreros practicantes con ellos serán mas que suficientes –

Naruto: ahora solo faltan un par de cosas por arreglar – dijo tranquilo ya habiendo asegurado su primer objetivo – ahora falta ir ala aldea de la estrella , al país del acero y reclutar shinobies –

Temari: dime donde empezaras a buscar a esos shinobies – cuestiono la rubia –

Naruto: con esto – dijo sacando un libro negro de su bolsa – en este librito vienen todos los shinobies renegados de varias aldeas y mas o menos donde los puedo encontrar –

Takumi: te estas arriesgando mucho naruto - dijo algo desconcertado – no sabes si son de fiar –

Naruto: algunos de ellos no son en verdad malos, he conocido muchos ninjas que abandonan a sus aldeas porque están decepcionadas de ellas, son iguales a mi ellos como yo ya no creen en las villas ocultas – dijo naruto levantándose y dando la espalda - los usan como herramientas simplemente pero te has preguntado que pasa cuando la herramientas deja de funcionar o se les revela por que las ordenes van en contra de lo que ellos creen que esta mal solamente los desechan – en las palabras del peliblanco se nota tristeza y decepción – yo ya no amaba a konoha como solía hacerlo, solo amaba una parte de ella y cuando esa parte murió no hubo razones para seguir allí –

-Temari escuchaba con tristeza las palabras del peliblanco, era cierto hasta en su propia aldea había ocurrido varias veces con shinobies que no aceptaban ordenes ya que pensaban que no era correcto lo que les mandaba hacer y los concejales los exiliaban o aprisionaban -

Takumi: creo que yo conozco a uno a si – dijo llamando la atención de naruto – vino aquí hace un par de meses pidiéndome que reparara su katana y después que lo hice se quedo, duerme cerca de la cascada quieres hablar con el – dijo sonriendo el peliblanco asintió –

-Ambos se levantaron de la silla y se encaminaron hacia afuera para salir al bosque –

Naruto: tema-chan no vienes – pregunto viendo que la rubia se quedo en la casa -

Temari: no me quedare aquí – dijo saliendo de su trance – naruto-kun tienes hambre, no hemos comido en todo el día – naruto solo asiento - Takumi-san podría prestarme su cocina y cocinaría para todos –

Takumi: me encantaría, aquí entre nos estos idiotas no saben cocinar y no nos caería nada mal algo bueno para la cena – dijo sonriente – siéntete libre de usar lo que quieras –

-Ambos salieron al bosque a buscar aquel individuo y lo encontraron bajo la caída de la cascada sobre una roca meditando, aparentaba unos 24 años de piel morena, cabello negro, bien parecido y con el cuerpo bien formado por los entrenamientos –

¿?: Takumi-san buenas tardes – hablo respetuoso – quien es su amigo – con los ojos cerrados

Takumi: a hola Sain, sabes me da miedo cuando haces eso – dijo divertido – el naruto uzumaki y quiere hablar contigo –

Sain: entonces adelante – dijo sin abrir los ojos –

Naruto: me dice takumi que eres un renegado – esto solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro – de que aldea si puedo saber –

Sain: que eres un caza recompensas o algo por el estilo – dijo abriendo los ojos, aquellos ojos negros muertos como si la misma muerte se reflejaba en ella –

Naruto: no – dijo serio – vengo ha hacerte un propuesta, fundare una villa y ando en busca de shinobies para ella – el pelinegro se sorprendió pero no lo aparento y siguió escuchando – se ve que eres fuerte y me serias de gran ayuda –

Sain: buscas shinobies renegados para formar una aldea – dijo con ironía – que buscas, fama, poder o fortuna como todos los demás – pregunto –

Naruto: solo busco paz – el pelinegro se sorprendió, a otro no le hubiera creído pero sintió la verdad en sus palabras – y se que tu también la buscas lo he visto en tus ojos, esos ojos que han visto lo peor del mundo –

Sain: a mi no me tiemblan las manos para matar – dijo viendo a naruto fijamente - muchos dicen que soy un villano y en mi aldea me juzgaron sin saber los motivos de mis acciones, pero ellos jamás perdieron a su familia en un día - naruto escuchaba atentamente las palabas – tu puedes entender eso – pregunto inquisitivamente al uzumaki-

Naruto: por supuesto que si, en una noche perdí a mis dos padres ellos se sacrificaron por mi por darme un futuro – dijo sin quitar la mirada de aquel individuo – y en una noche de tormenta perdí todo lo que había conseguido con años de esfuerzo, pero heme aquí de nuevo – respondió el peliblanco embozando una sonrisa – quieres ayudarme a formar aquello que ninguno de los dos tiene– dijo el uzumaki -

Takumi había estado callado viendo la escena ambo se parecían no en el físico si no su pasado, ambos habían perdido todo hasta quedar solos completamente y sin nada en las manos pero aun con la voluntad de seguir adelante, sabia el pasado de naruto como derramo sangre para obtener todo lo que le fue negado de niño –

Sain: me agradas naruto uzumaki, esta bien –dijo sonriendo el pelinegro – pero antes muéstrame tu determinación – poniéndose en posición de batalla –

Takumi: bueno yo me aparto – dando un salto hacia tras – yo los observare desde aquí –

Naruto: comencemos – grito –

Se enfrascaron en taijutsu, era una pelea muy equilibrada naruto atacaba sin cesar, sain esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad, naruto se desesperaba el pelinegro leía sus movimientos muy fácilmente y esto le frustraba -

Naruto: que pasa no vas a atacarme – pregunto dando un salto para tomar distancia –

Sain: veo que tus maestros nunca te dijeron que primero analizaras a tu oponente verdad - dijo divertido – no te ofendas, eres muy fuerte en verdad tus habilidades son increíbles tan solo el chocar los puño me doy cuenta de la diferencia de niveles –

Naruto: crees que no estoy a tu nivel – dijo ofendido – creo que eres muy engreído para no haber combatido conmigo aun –

Sain: no naruto-san yo soy el que no esta a tu nivel – dijo tranquilamente el uzumaki lo miro confundido – a diferencia de ti yo he aprendido a sentir la presencia de mis rivales y puedo adelantarme a sus movimientos, es una técnica de kenjutsu muy avanzada – hablo – continuamos –

Naruto: esto será divertido – dijo haciendo sellos – Estilo de viento: Vendaval – Exclamo el peliblanco rápidamente inflo su pecho y dejo salir una gran ráfaga de aire contra el pelinegro –

Este solo se pudo cubrir con los brazos, pero salió volando hasta estrellarse con el tronco de un árbol, de pronto el uzumaki se posiciono frente a el e intentaba conectar un golpe en su cara pero en el ultimo segundo el pelinegro se agacho y dando un giro en el suelo golpea el pecho de nuestro héroe aventándolo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás -

Sain: estuvo cerca – dijo serio volviéndose a colocar en pose de combate – hace tiempo que no luchaba con alguien con esa naturaleza de chakra –

Naruto: tu técnica de detección es increíble aun sin concentración tu cuerpo reacciona por si solo – dijo tomando posición limpiándose un hilo de sangre de su boca - bueno creo que de esta manera no te podre golpear – haciendo sellos – Kagebushin no jutsu – recito mientras aparecían 2 copias y estas solo se sientan en posición de loto –

Sain: que planeas – dijo aun viendo los clones pero fue interrumpido por naruto que había vuelto a tacar, la pelea seguí igual sain esquivaba los golpes del peliblanco y otros los bloqueaba – te he dicho que si atacas de esa manera no podrás hacerme nada –

-De pronto se sorprendió los ojos del peliblanco cambiaron a amarillo con una raya negra en ella y se pintaban de rojo por afuera, de pronto sintió como el peliblanco quería conectar un golpe y lo esquiva pero recibe el impacto y lo lanza contra los arboles –

Naruto: ahora tu eres el que si se defiende de esa manera perderá – dijo divertido pero pronto desapareció al ver que el pelinegro se levantaba –

Sain: estoy seguro que lo esquive pero aun a si el impacto me dio – dijo reflexionando – veamos que mas puede hacer – haciendo sellos – Estilo de Fuego: Alas de Fénix – grito mientras golpeaba sus palmas y una oleada de fuego salió directo hacia el peliblanco

Naruto vio como la gran ola de fuego se acercaba de manera intempestiva no tenia tiempo de ejecutar algún jutsu a si que solo incremento su chakra creando una cúpula con chakra puro como barrera, el fuego solo paso frente convirtiendo todo a su paso en cenizas –

Sain: nunca había visto una técnica igual – dijo sonriendo – valla manera de perder chakra estúpidamente, por tu fama pensé que serias otro estilo de ninja –

Naruto: que estilo pensabas que seria – dijo algo ofendido por los comentarios de su rival – que me faltaría según tu para serlo -

Sain: tienes el poder y mucho es cierto pero si quieres ser un líder de verdad debes conocer la paciencia, atacar con estrategia siempre pensando en las consecuencias antes de el daño que puedas causar a tu enemigo – dijo golpeando un sello en su antebrazo y sale una katana – será igual para tu aldea, si tu actúas imprudentemente tu tal vez no salgas afectado pero las personas que viven en tu aldea si –

Naruto jamás había puesto atención en esos detalles, siempre pensó que solo era ser el mas fuerte y asignar misiones a los shinobies, luego aprendió que también tenia que proteger alas personas de la aldea y este hombre le decía que sus acciones tendrían repercusiones en los aldeanos o los shinobies que estuvieran con el -

Takumi: es cierto naruto ya no serás un simple Shinobie ahora te convertirás en el representante de una aldea y su líder su pilar de apoyo – dijo takumi aun a distancia – ya no puede hacer el tonto y cometer imprudencias -

Naruto: nunca lo había visto de esa manera siempre lo imagine de otra manera, jamás en ese sentido siempre creí que seria sencillo pero me he dado cuenta que no es a si – dijo sonriendo – creo que por eso nunca me hubiera convertido en hokage -

Sain: yo creo que serás un líder excelente tu tienes la convicción, la decisión y el corazón para serlo - dijo serio – solo te faltan detalles que se pueden solucionar -

Sain ataco de improvisto con su katana y naruto solo bloqueaba con su kunai los poderosos ataques de sain que al impactar los dos artefactos levantaba polvo por la fuerza impresa en los ataques enfrascados en los ataques con armas, naruto vio como sain atacaba con sus dos manos en la katana aprovecho para darle un golpe en la cara pero este ni se inmuto y dio un salto hacia atrás –

Naruto: de que tienes echo tu cuerpo de acero – dijo sobándose su puño – tienes alguna línea sucesoria –

Sain: no mi línea sucesoria no tiene nada que ver – dijo guardando su katana – mi maestro desarrollo una técnica increíble hace años y fui su conejillo de indias por decirlo a si, mi cuerpo fue mejorado desde cero –

Naruto: debió doler no es a si – viendo a sain como guardaba su katana – que ya no quieres combatir esto se ponía bueno –

Sain: no veo que es innecesario yo ya comprobé lo que quería – dándose la vuelta hacia su ropa para cambiarse - comprobé que tipo de hombre eres, dicen que dos hombres al chocar sus puño se entienden mucho mas que hablar de ello –

Naruto: dime me enseñaras esas técnicas que vi antes - dijo emocionado el peliblanco – vamos yo también te puedo enseñar algunas cosas –

Sain: te enseñare mas que eso naruto-sama – takumi se sorprendió por la manera de referirse – yo te convertiré en un líder para tu aldea –

Naruto se había sorprendido de la manera en que se refería a el si no por su ultima frase que dijo, había encontrado lo que buscaba, a su hombre de confianza su mano derecha podía sentirlo ese individuo seria su apoyo incondicional y el también para el pelinegro –

Luego de eso regresó ala cabaña de takumi para la comida, pero se sorprenden al ver a todos los estudiantes de takumi viendo ala cocina por la ventana –

Takumi: eh idiotas que hacen allí parados – grito viendo como sus estudiantes rápidamente se hincaban frente a el –

Estudiante: lo siento takumi-sensei, pero olía delicioso y fuimos a ver quien cocinaba –

Estudiante 2: si y luego vimos a una hermosa rubia, con grandes pechos cocinando a si que nos quedamos viéndola un rato – dijo sonrojado babeando – quien ese ella por cierto -

Takumi: a bueno eso a mi no me importa – dijo volteando a ver a naruto que tenia cara de enfado – pero mi amigo aquí es su prometido quien sabe si le guste que se expresen de esa manera de su prometida -

Después de una pequeña lección impartida por naruto a los estudiantes de takumi, ya anochecía, naruto, temari, takumi y sain se encontraban cenando y platicando sobre como irían con el feudal del acero para crear un tratado para que los surtiera con materiales, de sain se descubrió diciendo que sus padres habían sido embajadores y sabia como hablar con gente importante a si que asesoraría a naruto para entrevistarse con el feudal además que aceptara ayudarles, al siguiente día se encaminaron ala aldea del acero donde se encontraba el castillo del feudal, pero no antes de pasar a unos cuantos lugares –

La primera fue una tienda de ropa, sain decía que la presentación era todo imponía respeto y clase y eso seria muy importante para ser bien recibidos en el castillo, los 3 compraron trajes típicos japoneses muy elegantes para ser recibidos –

Naruto: esto me molesta no puedo moverme con esto encima – dijo refunfuñando – sain dime porque tengo que usar esto –

Sain: esta bien se lo explicare de nuevo naruto- sama – dijo sain- usted como nuevo líder de una aldea debe verse impecable, respetable y con modales, a si se manejan este estilo de situaciones – pero vio que naruto no le prestaba atención mientras daba su explicación –

Estaba embobado viendo como temari salía del cambiador con un kimono dorado con blanco, sus ojos no dejaban de observarla de arriba abajo, también la rubia había cambiado su peinado quitando sus coletas por una sola con el cabello bien recogido –

Naruto: te ves hermosa – le dijo viéndola aun como tonto la rubia solo se sonrojo, mientras que naruto le daba un tierno beso en los labios –

Temari: tu tampoco te ves mal deberías usar esto mas seguido – dijo graciosamente – sabes que a mi tampoco me gustan este tipo de cosas – le sonrió – vamos parece que aun tenemos mas parada que hacer -

La segunda fue contratar a un cochero para que los llevara en el hasta el castillo, no querían que los vieran caminando dirían que no son lo que aparentaban, para sorpresa de todos menos de sain, les abrieron las puertas al ver el carruaje elegante ya abajo del carruaje llego un sirviente –

Sirviente: dígame tiene alguna reunión acordaba con el feudal – dijo respetuosamente –

Sain: no hemos venido de imprevisto, pero es de gran importancia que veamos al feudal, dígale que esta aquí el legendario sannin de la hoja Uzumaki Naruto – la sirvienta se sorprendió y los izo pasar a una sala de estar –

Naruto: porque le dijiste tal sarta de mentiras – dijo enojado –

Sain: tranquilo si nos recibirán, que creías que dirías son un Shinobie renegado vengo a ver al feudal – dijo irónicamente – pensarían que lo quieres asesinar y te arrestarían –

Temari: en eso tiene razón – dijo tomando la mano de naruto – todo saldrá bien no te preocupes – decía acurrucándose en su hombro en señal de apoyo-

Sain: también tendrás que presentarla como tu prometida – dijo frotándose la barbilla – la presentaras como la hermana del kazekage también –

Temari: imbécil que crees que soy solo un objeto – dijo queriendo golpear a sain –

Naruto: tema-chan tiene razón – esto le sorprendió la rubia naruto la veía como un trofeo pero se calmo al escuchar el resto – ellos ven esto de esa manera pero yo te amo y no eres un objeto además debemos transmitir seguridad de que otra aldea nos respalda –

Sain se sorprendía naruto había entendido eso muy bien, a ese paso seria un gran líder y mas una gran persona –

Sain: veo que comprende naruto-sama – dijo sain complacido –

Sirvienta: el señor lo esta esperando – dijo indicándonos una gran sala con un trono al final de ella pero no dejo pasar a sain –

Sain: naruto-sama usted sabe que hacer – le dijo el peliblanco asintió -

El feudal no aparentaba mas de 30 años era joven y llevaba poco en el puesto-

Feudal: buenas tardes – dijo – mi nombre es Fubuki Naga soy el feudal de estas tierras y me han dicho que quieren una reunión conmigo –

Naruto: sentimos de venir de imprevisto Naga-sama, mi nombres es naruto uzumaki, mi prometida Temari De La Arena y mi mano derecha Sain – dijo naruto adelantándose – en forma de disculpas le traemos un regalo – dijo viendo a sain que sacaba una katana aun con su funda –

Sain se inca frente a el con la katana alzada para que el feudal la tomara complacido, la katana había sido echa por takumi ase tiempo y era hermosa la hoja tenia grabados tribales muy finos que le daban un aspecto muy controversial y la habían tomado para llevarla en ofrenda de paz -

Naga: es hermosa en verdad aprecio mucho el obsequio y dígame que debo el honor de que me vistita el héroe de la 4 guerra ninja – dijo intrigante el feudal –

Naruto: bueno vera –

Naruto le comento su idea de formar una aldea ninja en las olas, como estaba reclutando shinobies omitiendo lo de renegados y su motivo de ida de konoha, el feudal sabia de que el había desertado de konoha y que vagaba ahora por el mundo pero jamás imagino que su plan iba algo mas grande después de unas horas discutiendo los términos en que quedarían y como seria el tratado le explicaba naruto los beneficios que tendría el y su país –

Naga: bueno a cambio de mi ayuda con los minerales que serian el acero y otros comercios tu me ofreces la protección de tu villa sin ningún costo por las misiones que yo si en dado caso aceptara – naruto solo asintió – como me garantizas lo que me ofreces –

Naruto: mi palabra – el feudal le miro algo dudoso –

Temari: la aldea de la arena lo apoya y tiene su respaldo del kazekage, hemos sellado la alianza con nuestra boda yo como hermana del mismo – dijo temari quien había estado callada en la charla-

Naga: bueno eso es increíble entonces Naruto-san acepto su trato yo le enviare los materiales a su aldea cada mes y usted me mandara patrullas a mi país para vigilar mi prosperidad –

Naruto: ese seria el tratado – contesto naruto –

-Después de ello quedaron afirmando los tratados y limando algunas asperezas, de allí salieron a celebrar al pueblo ya que habían conseguido un objetivo mas, el sueño de naruto estaba cada vez mas cerca de cumplirse -


	10. Primer Ciclo: Nueva Luz

Han pasado 3 semanas desde la reunión con el feudal, sain le ha enseñado kenjutsu y naruto había aprendido lo básico de las técnicas de sain y como sentir la presencia de sus oponentes además de predecir los movimientos de los oponentes, además de unas cuantas clases de diplomacia, al igual naruto había pasado todo su tiempo libre a lado de temari ya que se separarían un tiempo ya que el iría ala aldea de la nube y ella ala aldea de las olas o remolino como seria conocida dentro de poco ahora se encontraban el y temari en un claro del bosque teniendo un día de campo-

Temari: cuanto tiempo estarás fuera aun viajando– pregunto mientras veía al peliblanco acostado sobre sus piernas –

Naruto: no lo se aun me faltan varias cosas que hacer aun me falta buscar a los shinobies de para la aldea –

Temari: pues yo espero que llegues en menos de 8 meses si no te perderás un gran acontecimiento – dijo temari con un aire de misterio -

-El peliblanco le miro confundido por la declaración de la rubia –

Naruto: no lo se aun cuanto tiempo me tome – dijo el peliblanco – pero porque dentro de 8 meses , cual será ese gran acontecimiento –

Temari: porque dentro de 8 meses nacerá tu hijo – respondió - serás padre estoy embarazada – le dijo tranquilamente – tengo un mes de embarazo hoy me ize una prueba en la aldea –

-Naruto dio un salto sorprendido por lo dicho anteriormente, tomo ala rubia de la cintura y la levanto por los aires gritando que seria padre –

Temari: tranquilo me vas a marear y tengo nauseas – decía riendo al ver como el uzumaki no paraba de decir lo que le iva a enseñar que seria un gran Shinobie –

Naruto: lo siento es que me emocione de mas – dijo apenado poniéndola con cuidado en el suelo – es una gran noticia no lo puede evitar – dijo mientras se tumbaba en el pasto – me haces aun mas feliz de lo que ya soy –

Temari: yo también soy muy feliz - abrazando al peliblanco con ternura acurrucándose en su pecho– porque el es el fruto de nuestro amor -

Naruto: entonces creo que tendremos que casarnos – dijo el peliblanco de un momento a otro – tema-chan te casarías conmigo – dijo hincándose tomando su mano -

Temari: eres un idiota lo sabias como puedes decirlo a si a lo tonto– dijo aferrándose a su pecho mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – claro que acepto, pero lo haremos cuando sea el momento cuando tu aldea se forme y podamos llevar una vida tranquila en ese momento nos casaremos -

-Allí siguieron todo la tarde platicando sobre el futuro sobre el nombre que le pondrían al bebe entre otras cosas, iban llegando hacia la cabaña de takumi muy acaramelados –

Sain: felicidades por tu hijo – dijo el moreno acostado debajo de un árbol –

Naruto: hehehe gracias sain como lo supiste – pregunto el peliblanco asustado por que sain siempre predecía todo –

Sain: sencillo solo basta verte la cara de idiota – dijo divertido- para saber que algo bueno te paso, y solo estuviste con tu prometida, además de que no dejas de tocarle el vientre - dijo abriendo los ojos– y los demás datos me los guardo para mí -

Temari: sain-san quisieras ser tú su padrino – dijo temari acercándose al pelinegro – después de todo ahora eres el hombre de confianza de naruto y consejero -

Naruto: claro que le va a aceptar mi nano derecha será el padrino de mis 2 hijos verdad sain -decía levantándolo mientras lo tomaba de los brazos apretándolo –

Sain: será un placer – dijo sonriendo, se sentía algo que en mucho tiempo no había experimentado y era la calidez de un hogar pero se percato de algo – pero haz dicho 2 hijos acaso tu –

Naruto: la verdad es que yo tuve un hijo con otra mujer – dijo el peliblanco con algo de furia en su voz – y ahora el esta conmigo, se encuentra en las olas con mi otra prometida–

Sain: te engaño no es a si – solo vasto ver la mirada del uzumaki para ver la verdad- me contaras la historia en su momento, a si que practicaras la poligamia para tu clan, es una buena idea para formar alianzas bien pensado–

Naruto: pero gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí – dijo sonriente abrazando a su novia – pero yo no veo a temari y sakura como alianza o ninguna otra mujer como tal, estoy enamorado de ellas por igual y jamás las veria como un objeto para obtener poder –

Sain: lo siento tu sabes como son mis pensamientos, quiero hacer de ti un líder poderoso eh influyente para que logres tu destino – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia temari – temari-sama siento mis palabras si la ofendieron no era tal mi intención -

Temari: no te preocupes sain se que solo buscas ayudar a naruto – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa - entonces si serás el padrino debes empezar a buscar un nombre para el o ella – dijo divertida al ver la escena –

Sain: esperemos a ver que es – dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba y se alejaba un poco por un sendero que llevaba al bosque -nos veremos mañana -

-Temari y naruto lo veían con algo de melancolía, de que podrían ser los demonios que le atormentaba al pelinegro se preguntaban los dos al verle alejarse solo –

Temari: que habrá en su pasado – dijo temari susurrando –

Naruto: lo mismo que me atormento a mi por años el no tener familia – dijo serio aun viendo el sendero por el cual sain se había ido – el dolor de estar solo puede ser una carga muy pesada para cualquier persona y llevarla es aun peor -

Temari: como podemos ayudarlo – pregunto preocupada la rubia – no podemos dejarle que sufra de esa manera -

Naruto: el tiene que enfrentar a sus demonios solo – contesto el uzumaki levantando su vista al cielo rojizo se obscurecía al descender el astro rey – lo único que podemos hacer es levantarlo las veces que el caiga –

Temari: le haz tomado aprecio no es a si – viendo a su prometido a los ojos mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba su mejilla con ternura –

Naruto: el es igual a mi antes de la guerra, hundido en la soledad por la melancolía de no poder contar con nadie, tenia amigos cuando ellos me necesitaban para ayudarlos o salvarlos, me protegieron en la guerra pero solo por la bestia que residía en mi interior – dijo el peliblanco con tristeza al recordar el pasado – pero antes de ello a mi nadie nunca me pregunto ninguna vez si me pasaba algo, nadie notaba mi tristeza y mi dolor, tal vez fue mi culpa al ocultarlo bajo una sonrisa –

Temari: pero tu nunca dijiste nada – hablo la rubia con un tono triste al oír las palabras de naruto – si tal vez hubieras abierto tus sentimientos a los demás podría haberte ayudado –

Naruto: no es tan fácil como parecía, tenia miedo de que al expresar mi dolor y que los demás se alejaran de mi, pero si veían una sonrisa se acercarían a mi – las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas – ese fue mi peor error dar todo por nada –

Temari: no es cierto, imagina como se sintieron las familias de los shinobies que salvaste en la guerra cuando llegaban a sus hogares diciendo que habías sido su salvador y que por esa razón habían vivido para volver – le decía temari limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas – no solo fueron shinobies lo que salvaste, si no también niños a que no experimentaras el dolor ni la venganza, les diste un futuro el cual vivir no digas que no ganaste nada -

Naruto: creo que tienes razón – dijo mas tranquilo al ver como su prometida le hacia entrar en razón –

Temari: no pienses en el pasado que dejaste, si no en el futuro que estas formando ahora, conmigo, con sakura y tus hijos – dijo besando tiernamente al uzumaki – ahora vamos te preparare algo para la cena –

-Sain se encontraba acostado esgrimiendo su katana en el bosque, se le veía sofocado como si quisiera olvidarse o desaparecer alguna pensamiento, era increíble la gran técnica que empleaba era como ver una danza –

Sain: maldición porque no desaparecen – grito arrodillándose mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro – no puede salvarte Yuki, a ti ni a los demás -

-Flashback-

Niña: sain-oniichan – gritaba una pequeña de ojos negros – despierta han venido a buscarte – decía moviendo la cama –

Sain: yuri ya me levanto – decía con cara de sueño pero luego se voltea para volver a dormir –

Yuri: SAIN-ONICHAN LEVANTATE – grito la pequeña levantando al pelinegro de un susto –

-Después de haberse levantado se encamina ala sala y ve a dos shinobies de su clan muy serios –

Sain: Raiza, Gin que sucede porque esas caras – pregunto al ver los shinobies – que ha sucedido –

Raiza: Sain sama podríamos estar solos – dijo un moreno indicando que la niña se fuera -sus padres aparecieron muertos esta mañana -

Sain: no puede ser – dijo mientras caía hacia atrás con cara de incredulidad – ellos no pueden haber muerto no puede – gritaba –

Gin: lo sentimos pero es la verdad, pero hay algo mas – dijo el otro pelinegro – ellos fueron asesinados durante el trayecto a su casa – hablo – ellos tuvieron una reunión anoche con el consejo y pensamos lo peor –

Raiza: nuestro clan ha tenido varios conflictos con el consejo desde hace unos meses, no hemos tenido misiones y si las tenemos nuestro camaradas no regresan – hablo angustiado al ver la clara traición -

Sain: tenemos que movernos – dijo muy serio, en su mirada se reflejaba el odio – tenemos que comprobar si esto es verdad busquen ala concejal Sarumi y tráiganmelo tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle, también avisen a los restantes miembros que se cuiden y que no salgan de misión que es una orden mía –

Gin: Sain-sama que haremos quedamos muy pocos en el clan si acaso unos 30 shinobies solamente – dijo el pelinegro mientras veía con preocupación a su nuevo líder –

Sain: diles que cuiden a los demás miembros y que no salgan del complejo, que monten guardias todos no quiero ningún incidente hasta que esto se aclare –

-Habían pasado las horas y sain esperaba impaciente a Gin, uno de los mejores de su clan en infiltración el podría cumplir con la misión que le había asignada, después de que el llego se encontraban en un cuarto obscuro con unas pocas velas encendidas, se encontraba un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, gritando furioso por el ultraje de haberlo secuestrado, el sudor le escurría por toda la cara a aquel individuo, sentado en una silla lo interrogaban –

Gin: que es lo que planeaban, cual es tu función – le preguntaba el pelinegro golpeando su rostro – de que te encargabas

– el hombre callado no responde a nada pero su mirada cambiaba al ver quien entraba al cuarto, al ver la presencia de aquel que llegaba, el terror en su rostro se reflejaba no pensaba encontrarse al que llamaba el ondeado un perfeccionista en batallas, el decapitante, el maestro de la espada el sujeto sabia lo que le esperaba, el cuarto de gritos el hombre llenaba, sain lentamente torturaba, los cortes al cuerpo, golpes ala cara, la sangre brotaba y su rostro manchaba, sin remordimientos dolor le causaba, para ver si sarumi hablara, dio los nombres de los que participaban y todos los planes que en mente llevaban-

Sain: a poco eso es todo de lo que te encargas – le preguntaba con calma el pelinegro limpiándose la sangre del rostro

– Con una voz quebrada si contestaba sin esperanza que lo liberaran una katana fue lo último que miraba y el rostro de aquel que lo decapitada -

Sain: decisión y mucha fuerza para vengar a nuestros amigos, padres, hermanos que estos hijos de su puta madre nos quitaron, vamos a enseñarles quien los tiene mas grandes vamos a acabar con todos ellos – dijo sain mientras 15 shinobies lo miran de frente – le daremos la cara ala muerte esta noche el tiempo es vida –

Gin: Ojo por ojo - recesito el Ikari –

Raiza: diente por diente – contesto el otro -

-Esa noche el clan Ikari sellaría su destino –

-FinFlashBack-

Temari: Sain la cena esta lista nos acompañas – dijo temari sacando de su transe a sain que se levantaba del suelo - te encuentras bien –

Sain: si, eso creo – dijo encaminándose ala cabaña de takumi –

Temari: puedes confiar en el – dijo temari mientras sain le pasaba por un costado – el te ayudara –

-Sain se quedo meditando las palabras dichas por temari mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña, confiaría su pasado a naruto, pero eso seria cuando lo convirtiera en un gran líder y cumpliera su destino -

-Nos trasladamos a konoha, exactamente en la antigua casa de naruto, aquella que compartía con quien se suponía era el amor de su vida, aquel lugar que sello su destino, donde se quemo su antiguo yo, Neji y tenten platicaban sobre el comportamiento de hinata –

Tenten: neji tenemos que hacer algo su condición actual es fatal – dijo preocupada la experta en armas –

Neji: crees que no lo se pero que podemos hacer si la sacamos de este lugar podría ponerse aun peor – dijo el hyuga viendo como se veía venir a su prima –

Hinata: neji-niisan tu y tenten se quedaran a cenar, naruto-kun no debe tardar en llegar según llega esta noche de su misión en Kumo - dijo sonriente la chica de ojos blancos, mientras cargaba un bulto en sus brazos - mira como ha crecido tu sobrino tiene los mismos ojos de naruto-kun -

Tenten: claro es hermoso - dijo serio al oir las palabras de la hyuga – no debe esforzarse tu parto fue muy riesgoso no debería estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo –

Neji: ella tiene razón no debe hacer estos desarreglos - y recuerda las palabras del medico que habían visto ase un par de días –

-FlashBack-

Medico: la señorita hyuga tiene una psicosis muy fuerte por el sufrido un trauma de perder a su hijo y a quien ella creía amar, esto provoco que ella creara una realidad donde ella es feliz – explicaba con seriamente – ella piensa que Naruto y su hijo están con ella teniendo una vida normal como si nada hubiere sucedido–

Neji: pero como podemos ayudarla, habrá alguna medicina o tratamiento – decía el peli café preocupado por la salud de su prima –

Medico: lamentablemente no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ella, pero puede ser muy peligroso, ya que si ella en su estado se de cuenta que todo es una ilusión y lo que cree es falso eso podría colapsarla causándole un gran daño – hablo serio el hombre – debes engañarla el suficiente tiempo para descubrir como ayudarla –

Neji: pero como hacerlo no es tan fácil – pregunto consternado –

Medico: bueno la señorita hyuga no esta lucida totalmente, ha perdido gran parte de su percepción del lo que pasa a su alrededor digamos que esta en un trance -

-Fin Flashback-

Neji: a por cierto hinata-sama lo que había venido hacer es que- se quedo pensando unos momentos - la misión de naruto se ha complicado y tardara unos días mas en llegar –

Hinata: lleva mucho tiempo fuera ya de misión – dijo preocupada viendo el bulto en sus brazos – espero que tu papa se encuentre bien no nos queremos quedarnos solo verdad pequeño – decía haciendo carisias al bulto -

Tenten: hinata porque no acuestas al pequeño debe tener sueño – hablo la kunoichi – y tu debes descansar -

-A si que hinata salió a los cuartas a dormir a su ¨ Hijo¨ -

Tenten: pronto se dará cuenta que es un muñeco - dijo seria tenten viendo al hyuga salir – a donde vas hinata nos necesita debemos estar aquí para vigilarla esa fue la orden de tu tío –

Neji: a pedirle su ayuda – termino de decir mientras salía de la casa dirigiéndose ala torre hokage – puede que sea un arma de doble filo pero creo que es el único que puede ayudar – se decía así mismo mientras recorría las calles de konoha –

-Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina rodeado de papeles y carpetas llenas de informes sobre las misiones, esto era lo mas desgastante de hacer misiones –

Sasuke: y el dobe quería esto – dijo en voz alta – no puedo creer que esto es lo que implica ser hokage -

Neji: el lo hubiera echo con una sonrisa y con gran felicidad después de todo era lo que le quería – hablo mientras miraba al uchiha con algo de molestia –

Sasuke: que vienes hacer aquí neji – pregunto sin despegar la vista de los papales –

Neji: es hinata sama – dijo el hyuga rápidamente sasuke levanto su vista hacia neji con una mirada de sorpresa – ella se encuentra mal en estos momentos –

Sasuke: habla que le pasa, como se encuentra – exigió el uchiha en voz alta –

-Neji le conto a sasuke sobre la situación actual de hinata –

Sasuke: y dime que quieres que haga yo no soy ningún psicólogo – hablo el uchiha tranquilamente pero su mirada demostraba preocupación –

Neji: tu sharingan puede entrar en las mentes de las personas – dijo con mucha reserva aun no estaba seguro de lo que haría pero era la única salida para ayudar a su prima – podría sellar todo lo referente a naruto y el nacimiento de su hijo borrarle la memoria –

Sasuke: sabes que eso es muy peligroso, naruto era toda su vida – dijo con recelo el hokage – no podría suprimirlos ya que se perdería su yo que fue totalmente influenciado por el –

Neji: entonces venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo – dijo dándose la vuelta encaminándose hacia la puerta pero lo detuvo la voz del hokage –

Sasuke: pero hay otra cosa que si puedo hacer – neji volteo a ver al uchiha que tenia una mirada que no podía descifrar – no puedo suprimirlo de su vida pero si puedo substituirlo de ella por otra persona –

Neji: ya veo por donde vas uchiha, quieres ser tu ese substituto para que este a tu lado – sasuke sonrió al ver que comprendía sus palabras – eso es patético hasta para ti sasuke –

Sasuke: bueno si no quieres que yo haga algo al respecto no hubieras venido aquí – pero no termino la oración ya que neji lo interrumpió -

Neji: acepto el trato si juras que hinata-sama estará bien – era tarde para arrepentirse había vendió su alma al diablo o su prima a un demonio –

Sasuke: no hay otra cosa que yo quiera neji – dijo triunfante ya que por fin había logrado su cometido sin mover un dedo – entonces naruto uzumaki será borrado de la historia de konoha y de hinata hyuga –

-Amanecía sobre las montañas del país del hierro, frente una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque naruto se despedía de temari -

Temari: promete que regresaras con bien – dije besando al peliblanco con gran cariño – porque si no regresas te buscare en el infierno y te traeré de los que tienes aquí abajo – dijo apretando suavemente lo que se encontraba en su entrepierna – también quiero que lo mantengas guardado me has entendido –

Naruto: claro tema-chan – dijo naruto con una gota detrás de su cabeza su novia a veces podía dar mucho miedo pero por alguna razón eso le gustaba – Sain, mi familia es tu completa responsabilidad si algo les llegara a pasar responderás con tu vida me haz entendido – aclaro el peliblanco con gran autoridad -

Sain: entendido – dijo inclinándose ante el – sabe que daría mi vida por cualquiera de ellos con gusto – mientras el peliblanco le veía con una sonrisa – debe cuidarse usted también no debe confiar en nadie plenamente -

Naruto: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien ya lo veras – dijo el peliblanco confiado –

Takumi: bueno creo que es momento para esto – dijo sacando una caja al abrirla vieron como había muchas badanas, el símbolo que relucía un remolino en el centro – estas son las primeras de muchas para ustedes – entregándole una a naruto y sain – si mandas shinobies a nuestra aldea les das una de estas para identificarlos –

Naruto: son increíbles takumi, dijo tomando una - poniéndosela sobre su frente y sain en su brazo derecho – bueno es momento de separarnos nos veremos en unos meses - dijo tomando su mochila y guardando las bandanas – sain cuídalos – dijo dándole un abrazo ala rubia y un beso de despedida –

Temari: regresa pronto que te estaremos esperando – apretando más el abrazo del uzumaki–

-Después tomaron su rumbo Temari y compañía alas olas mientras que nuestro héroe iria a la aldea de la nube tenía asuntos que resolver allí, además de que había varios ninjas de su libro que rondaba el área -

Naruto: y se mamo el becerro no sasuke – dijo sonriente mientras seguía su rumbo -


	11. Primer Ciclo: Mujeres

El gran puente naruto, al final de el se vislumbra una aldea prospera, mucho movimiento como si algo increíble fuera a pasar ese día, en el puente una gran caravana, 1 coche elegante era escoltado por varios ninjas al frente de el iba un encapuchado dirigiéndola, tras los coches venían muchas filas al simple vista se veían que solo eran personas normales, pero si se enfocaban un poco se podían ver que eran ninjas con el símbolo de la espiral en sus protectores, de pronto todos se detuvieron y el encapuchado se adelanto hasta el final del puente donde, sakura, tsunade y shizune se colocaban en posición de combate, tras ella también varios hombres listos para luchar –

Sakura: cuales son sus intenciones aquí, si vienen aquí por problemas los tendrán créanme – gritaba la pelirosa preparada para la batalla – a si que identifíquense -

Encapuchado: señorita, no me gustaría lastimarla así que por favor hágase a un lado y déjeme pasar – tras el todos lo shinobies reían, esto izo enfurecer a sakura que se lanzo contra el sujeto-

-en el aire cargo su puño con chakra para dar un golpe devastador al extraño, y cuanto este estaba apunto de ser impactado por el tremendo puñetazo, lo detuvo en seco con una sola mano, al momento una onda de chakra se disperso –

Sakura: como hiciste eso – decía sorprendida al no haber ningún efecto en el hombre después del tremendo golpe – debió haberte roto los huesos del brazo al detenerlo de esa manera –

Encapuchado: pues no golpea tan fuerte como usted piensa, porque no sentí ni cosquillas – decía burlándose, se sabía porque la luz alcanzaba a tocar su boca – ya me dejara pasar – dijo aun con el puño en su mano, aplicando algo de fuerza hace retroceder ala pelirosa -

Sakura: si eso crees intenta parar esto – dijo dando un salto ala altura del hombre dando un patada hacia sus costillas, la cual fue detenida con facilidad por aquel sujeto – caíste – exclamo alzando su puño que iba directo a su rostro golpeándolo violentamente, un segundo después se escucho un gran estremecimiento- no puede ser –

-El sujeto había detenido a centímetros de su cara el golpe de la Haruno con un solo dedo, pero eso no fue lo que la más se sorprendió si no ver el rostro de aquel encapuchado –

Sakura: Uzukage-sama sea bienvenido– exclamo hincándose frente a el, tras ella todos lo que veían como se inclinaba la pelirosa y la imitaron –lamento ese despliegue de agresividad, pero no se había identificado -

Naruto: gracias no te preocupes por ello, ahora puedes saludarme como se debe – dijo aun con la sonrisa marcada, de pronto la pelirosa salto hacia el dándole un gran abrazo, por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar algunas lagrimas que fueron secadas por el peliblanco – ya no hay porque llorar de aquí en adelante solo abra que sonreír –

Al ver quien era una rubia también salido corriendo hasta el, con su vientre abultado no podía correr mucho, rápidamente naruto llega al encuentro con temari –

Naruto: no deberías esforzarte demasiado – decía abrazando ala rubia – dime como te sientes, como esta el – dijo tocando su vientre, sus ojos reflejaban una felicidad inmensa al ver fascinado ala rubia-

Temari: descuida estamos bien, aunque este pequeño es muy inquieto – le decía moviendo la mano del peliblanco hacia donde el pequeño daba patadas – parece que lo saco de su padre –

Al llegar al pueblo, todos vitoreaban la llegada de su líder, con un gran pelotón de shinobies tras de el, algunos conocidos por ser héroes olvidados de otras naciones, algunos marcados como grandes criminales, pero reunidos bajo el mando del uzumaki, al igual una gran incógnita quienes eran las personas que venían en la carrosa tan elegante –

Naruto: sakura dime donde pueden descansar mis shinobis – pregunto ala pelirosa y esta vislumbro a los shinobies que venían viendo con fascinación la aldea, al parecer algunos no habían estado aquí jamás – hemos viajado sin parar desde hace días -

Sakura: en nuestra propiedad hay bastante espacio para que acampen – decía con una sonrisa ya que habían previsto todo ese asunto – después los podemos instalar en las zonas habitacionales que preparamos –

Naruto: y dime el viejo ya ha acabado con la restauración – pregunto despreocupado mientras saludaba ala gente al pasar -

Temari: la casa ha quedado increíble, aparte en ella hay aguas termales y tras de ella se encuentra una playa muy hermosa – comentaba la rubia ya que había estado varios meses en ese lugar – por cierto quienes son las personas que vienen en esa carrosa naruto-kun -

Naruto: bueno es una sorpresa pero cuando lleguemos ala casa podremos hablar con mas calma – dijo el peliblanco mientras seguía su camino mirando con fascinación los cambios que se habían producido en la aldea –

Tsunade: oye naruto has descubierto algo en tu viaje por las naciones – pregunto la godaime al peliblanco, pero este cambio su semblante de felicidad a uno muy serio en cuestión de segundos –

Naruto: eso lo trataremos después cuando este instalado y todo bajo control en la aldea, todavía hay mucho que hacer aquí – dijo serenamente, la rubia solo asintió al parecer había algo grave – y díganme como va el reclutamiento aquí en la aldea hay algunos buenos prospectos –

Sakura: bueno los entrenamientos con los adultos ha ido bien pero solo habido unos cuantos que pudieron llegar al rango de chunnin y solo 6 al nivel de un Jounnin novato – le explicaba al peliblanco los entrenamientos – mientras que con los niños es otra historia, han demostrado gran habilidad al aprender las artes shinobs y muestran gran potencial - terminaba de explicar sakura y naruto solo contestaba con un ¨ ya veo¨ -

Temari: al parecer encontraste bastantes shinobies, algunos se ven peligrosos – dijo viendo de reojo a los hombres y mujeres tras ella – estas seguro que son de fiar -

Naruto: lo son, están aquí por una segunda oportunidad – decía volteando a ver a los ninjas – aquí todos somos iguales, soy al igual que muchos soy un traidor y desertor no veo la diferencia entre ellos y yo –

Tsunade: pero tus motivos fueron diferentes, eres un héroe de guerra – le alegaba la rubia ex hokage – no un simple traidor –

Naruto: no hay diferencia para nuestras aldeas, pero no es momento para ello – dijo dejando ese tema de lado para enfocarse en la gran mansión que estaba frente a sus ojos – valla, si que el viejo se esmero con esto -

Temari: tiene mas de 20 habitaciones y la recamara principal cada una con su baño propio, en la ala sur un dojo para combate, además de una arena al aire libre para entrenamientos – explicaba mientras entraban ala propiedad – en la ala oeste se encuentran las aguas termales, al este se encuentra el bosque y a pocos minutos de cruzarlo se encuentra una hermosa playa exclusiva para el Uzukage –

Naruto: bueno el espacio será perfecto para todas – de pronto sakura y temari le miraron inquisitivamente –

Sakura: como que todas naruto – decía con algo de angustia en su ser sabia lo que se avecinaba siempre lo supo desde que temari había llegado –

-Flashback-

- Sakura y tsunade se encontraban sentadas frente ala mansión en construcción y miraban como tomaba forma poco a poco -

Sakura: será un gran lugar para vivir solo nosotros – decía mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el niño que traía en sus brazos – verdad Jiraiya –chan – le decía al pequeño peliblanco mientras este solo reía -

Ninja: Tsunade-sama han llegado varias personas dicen que vienen de parte de Naruto-sama – dijo hincándose frente la godaime en señal de respeto-

Tsunade: bien Taira déjalos pasar ala propiedad deben ser los hombres que naruto mando y temari de la arena – dijo la princesa de las babosas ya habiendo recibido una previo mensaje del uzumaki –

Sakura: tsunade-sensei porque viene la hermana del kazekage con ellos que tiene que ver aquí – dijo un poco celosa por la llegada de la rubia –

Tsunade: quien sabe tal vez sea una nueva mama para Jiraiya-chan – dijo riendo pero la pelirosa exploto en furia y estaba que echaba lumbre por los ojos - tranquila solo era una broma - explico la rubia al ver la expresión de la Haruno - ¨ hay naruto espero que tengas una buena explicación porque cuando llegues de seguro te los corta ¨- se decía para si misma compadeciéndose de su niño-

Sain: buenas tardes mi nombre es Sain Ikari, venimos aquí por mandato de Naruto-Sama – dijo hincándose frente ala godaime de la hoja –

Tsunade: bueno porque no pasamos ala casa allí podremos conversar con mas tranquilidad – dijo seria la rubia viendo que sakura no le quitaba la mirada ala hermana del kazekage –

-Todos se encaminaron hacia dentro de la casa, takumi, sain y temari las acompañaron ya dentro de una gran sala, todos se en círculo-

Sakura: dime de donde sacaron esas bandanas que portan – pregunto la Haruno al ver el brazo del pelinegro – de que aldea eres –

Sain: yo soy Shinobi de la Aldea escondida entre los remolinos y este símbolo que ve aquí me identifica – sakura y tsunade se sorprendieron al ver que naruto ya había escogido un símbolo para su aldea –

Takumi: en verdad fueron echas por mi – dijo el peli café que se había mantenido callado – mi nombre es Takumi Ichinose, y soy un herrero –

Tsunade: creo que naruto y Jiraiya te mencionaron en una ocasión, - le contesto como haciendo memoria – a si que tu serás el nuevo herrero de esta aldea, y me imagino que los hombres que están afueran son tus ayudantes –

Takumi: a si es… - no termino de decir porque no sabia el nombre de la mujer que estaba frente a el –

Tsunade: disculpa mi modales, soy Tsunade Senju, y ella es mi Alumna Sakura Haruno- dijo mientras que la pelirosa se adelanta –

Sakura: próximamente Sakura Namikaze – dijo orgullosa mientras temari quien se había mantenido callada esquiva la mirada – muy pronto nos casaremos – haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra -

Takumi: a igual que Temari-Sama – dijo instintivamente sin pensar lo que dijo, sakura miro con furia ala rubia –

Sain: bueno de ahora en adelante yo me encargare de organizar ala aldea mientras llega el Uzukage-sama – dijo con autoridad cambiando de tema – me gustaría que me pusieran al día con la aldea –

Sakura: Temari-san, creo que tenemos que hablar me acompañas al patio – dijo levantándose mientras la hermana del kazekage asentía y la seguía –

-Las dos cerraron la puerta corrediza –

Takumi: creo que la he cagado – dijo en voz baja –

Tsunade: eso tenia que pasar en algún momento, ella sabia que naruto tiene una condición que cumplir y es libre de decidir con quien casarse – dijo la senju tranquila mirando a sain – dime Sain como va naruto en su viaje –

Sain: el Uzukage-sama, ha acordado un tratado comercial con el país del acero para que ellos nos provean con el acero y materiales para el armamento Shinobie, y hace dos días me ha informado que tenemos tratado con el país de la estrella para el mejoramiento y actualización de tecnología para la aldea – termino de decir, miraba al godaime que esta seria –

Tsunade: no me sorprende – dijo la senju rápidamente –

Sain: que no le sorprende Tsunade-sama – pregunto el pelinegro rápidamente –

Tsunade: el conseguir esos tratados tan fácilmente, cuando era un niño izo grandes amistades por su gran corazón, que podía cambiar la manera de ser de las personas a su alrededor – dijo seria pero en su cara se reflejaba una gran felicidad –

Sain: es cierto, Naruto – sama tiene un gran poder, que no se compara con ninguna arma y jutsu en el mundo – dijo igual que tsunade –

-En el patio trasero de la mansión-

Sakura: dime que paso en Suna temari – dijo la pelirosa certeramente mientras le daba la espalda ala rubia – quiero que me digas que iziste con el, porque estas aquí -

Temari: eso no te concierne sakura, pero si te puedo decir que amo a naruto y me mantendré a su lado – contesto la rubia encarando ala Haruno –

Sakura: yo también le amo, pero no estoy dispuesta a compartirlo – contesto mirando ala cara a temari –

Temari: crees que yo no me siento de la misma manera que tu, quisiera que el fuera para mi solamente, pero yo se que existes tu, pero el jamás decidirá quedarse solo con una – sakura meditaba las palabras dichas por la rubia tenia razón jamás escogería solamente a una sabiendo que las ama por igual – yo he entendido que existes tu, y podrán existir otras mujeres que le amen igual que nosotras pero yo se que el nos amara igual y jamás ninguna sobre la otra –

Sakura: yo espere tanto este momento, el estar a su lado ayudarle a salir adelante– dijo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro – perdí la primera oportunidad de tenerlo solo para mí, y ahora que hemos de estar juntos lo tengo que compartir –

Temari: no lo estas compartiendo con nadie sakura, el es tan tuyo como mío – dijo tocándose el vientre – el es el padre de mi hijo y se que me ama, y tu serás al igual que yo, serás su madre seremos una familia no importa lo loca que sea –

Sakura: si, debe ser algo muy loco para ser cierto – dijo acercándose ala rubia – dime puedo – rápidamente la rubia entendía el mensaje –

Temari: claro – dijo tocándole el aun poco visible vientre de la subaku – pero solo llevo un mes y 2 semanas –

Sakura: ven acompáñame – le dijo ala rubia y esta le sigue un poco confundida – al llegar a una habitación, al entrar ven una pequeña cuna donde descansaba un infante, con la cabellera rubia – el es Jiraiya, al igual que el niño que portas en tu vientre también es tu hijo –

Temari: mira es tan lindo, es igual a naruto – dijo acariciando una de las mejillas de el pequeño Jiraiya y este solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa aun dormido-

Sakura: también tiene algo de ella – dijo viendo también aquel pequeño – me pregunto que habrá pasado para que hinata le traicionara –

Temari: lo mismo me he preguntado yo, se que siempre estuvo enamorada de el, tantos años para conseguir lo que quieres, – termino de comentar la rubia, pero pronto volteo a ver ala Haruno ya que esta le llamaba -

Sakura: temari, dime crees que seamos las únicas en la vida de naruto – pregunto la Haruno, ella estaba viendo por la ventana perdida en el horizonte –

Temari: no lo se, quisiera creer que a si será, pero sabiendo el cambio que naruto sufrió este año, yo lo dudo, el ahora esta mas abierto al descubrir mas sus sentimientos – dijo muy seria, pero su vista no se despegaba del pequeño Jiraiya – pero si llegara a tener mas esposas, yo le respetaría y aceptaría con gusto, si ellas aceptaran los mismo por nosotras porque nos pone en la misma situación –

Sakura: se vale soñar no crees – dijo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban empañados – pero tendré que aceptar que ya no solo es mío –

-Fin flashback-

Naruto: pueden acampar por este lado – ordeno naruto a sus shinobis – hoy tienen el día libre descansen y diviértanse porque mañana empezaremos formalmente con la aldea, a por cierto porque no van ala playa esta en esa dirección – señalando hacia el este –

-Todos los shinobies salieron directo hacia la playa soltando su equipaje donde se supone que acamparían, al parecer solo les importaron las palabras ¨ Libre & Playa¨-

Tsunade: parece que haz encontrado shinobies muy especiales naruto – dijo sonriente al ver como todos corrían en direcciona al bosque –

Naruto: no te imaginas cuanto vieja – dijo naruto mientras se movía hacia los carruajes para abrir sus puertas – bueno esta es la sorpresa que les tenia –

-Del primer carruaje bajan, las mujeres que ahora también serian las madres del pequeño Jiraiya, primero baja una rubia, con pechos exuberantes, con un semblante serio quejándose sobre su cuello –

Naruto: ella es Samui, de la aldea de la nube – dijo presentando ala rubia –

Samui: gusto en conocerlas por fin – dijo con gran respeto haciendo una reverencia – naruto-kun, ya podremos descansar este viaje me dejo exhausta podíamos haber llegado mas rápido si no hubieras insistido en traernos como princesas – el peliblanco le miraba y solo reía nerviosamente -

-Después de ella, baja una pelirroja, también con pronunciados pechos, y con una mirada muy seductora tomaba la mano del peliblanco para bajar del carruaje –

Naruto: ella es Mei Terumi, - dijo naruto pero tsunade hablo antes que el terminara de presentarla-

Tsunade: ha esta era la razón de que la mizukage desapareciera – dijo con una sonrisa perversa – después de la revuelta, pensé que estabas muerta -

Mei: pues no, pero se ve que a ti no te falta mucho verdad Tsunade, aunque aun que aun usas ese Jutsu - dijo retando ala godaime – ya se te notan los años -

-Luego baja otra rubia, con ropa morada, ojos azules y escultural cuerpo, esta se quejaba de lo que naruto se había tardado en bajarla del carruaje, ella al bajarse vio ala pelirosa y se le lanzo a abrazarla –

Naruto: creo que ya la conocen no es a si – dijo riendo con una gota en su cabeza –

Sakura: cerda que haces aquí – dijo sorprendida de verla con naruto, ahora si lo mataba – no deberías estar en la hoja -

Ino: lo mismo que tu frentuda – le respondió la Yamanaka – no preferí venir aquí se ve que esta mejor el clima – decía viendo a naruto de manera muy seductora y esto lo noto la pelirosa -

-Temari estaba que se desmayaba de la impresión, sakura estaba echa una fiera, y tsunade lamentaba el destino de su niño, pero se vio una mano mas saliendo para tomar la mano del peliblanco como apoyo para bajar, era una morena de ojos rojos, con un niño en brazos que todos reconocieron inmediatamente –

Tsunade: tu también Kurenai - dijo sorprendida, la yuhi solo desvió la mirada sonrojada –

Kurenai: buenas tsunade –sama – dijo aun con pena al ver que ya sabia que era lo que hacia aquí -

Naruto: porque no entramos, quiero darme un baño y después charlar sobre esto con todas – dijo serio y con autoridad el peliblanco mientras se encaminaba hacia dentro, todas lo miraron y le siguieron – pero primero debo buscar a alguien – despareció en un destello dorado –

Mei: a donde se fue – pregunto desconcertada –

Temari: fue a verlo, tiene un año que no le ve - dijo indicando que había ido por Jiraiya –

-minutos más tarde todas y naruto se encontraban en los baños termales, al parecer naruto tenía que explicar un par de cosas con sakura y temari, pero no se podía concentrar al tener tantas hermosas mujeres desnudas junto a el, al lado de el una juguetona Mei, tocaba su miembro al ser ocultado por el vapor del mismo baño, pero para calmar sus ansias tomo a los pequeños Jiraiya y azuma en brazos y Mei no tubo mas opción que dejar eso por un rato –

Sakura: naruto podríamos empezar a explicarnos este Harem que quieres hacer – dijo con algo de enojo en su tono de voz –

Samui: mejor te lo contamos nosotras que te parece – dijo encarando ala pelirosa – cada una de nostras te contara como sucedieron las cosas y como nostras hemos aceptado estar con naruto-kun –

-naruto solo jugaba con el pequeño Jiraiya y azuma que solo reían por las ocurrencias y gestos que hacia su padre, todas le miraron con ternura como jugaba como si fuera también un niño con ellos, ese era el amor de un padre, y era el mismo que le daría a todos sus hijos y por lo que se veía serian muchos, Kurenai era la que veía mas emocionada esa escena, –


	12. Primer Ciclo: Samui

Aun en los baños termales sakura y temari esperaban una explicación de las mujeres que habían llegado con naruto y que al igual que ellas serian sus esposas, aunque el las veía un poco preocupadas y tensas por la situación en que las había puesto a todas, pero en el fondo sabia que todo iba a salir bien –

Sakura: porque no comienzas Samui, no es a si, ese era tu nombre no – dijo con algo de rencor en su tono de voz mientras y miradas secas

Samui: a si es, pero pronto seré Samui Uzumaki – le dijo con una sonrisa marcada, la peli rosa rápidamente frunció el seño denotando su enojo – ahora si, puedo comenzar, puede que esto no les agrade –

Temari: no nos agrada nada desde hace un par de horas – le contesto rápidamente la rubia mientras mantenía su mano sobre su vientre – pero se que naruto-kun no haría nada para perjudicarnos, pero es decisión suya -

Kurenai: vamos ya no deben discutir sobre ello, mejor déjennos hablar antes de juzgar – dijo la morocha rápidamente tratando de calmar el temperamento de ambas – naruto diles algo si – le dijo al peliblanco pero este no apartaba los ojos de sus hijos -

Naruto: he, Samui-chan porque no comienzas antes de que me asesinen – le dijo el rubio con una cálida sonrisa, mientras que sakura y temari en su interior explotaban en celos –

Samui: claro cariño – le contesto rápidamente la rubia con una sonrisa – bueno todo comenzó cuando naruto llego hace 8 meses ala nube – & a si comenzaba su relato -

-Flashback 8 meses atrás-

En un campo de enteramiento de la aldea, naruto y bee sostenían un enfrentamiento, con varios espectadores alrededor, entre Shinobi y civiles veían con admiración el combate que era más o menos seguidos desde que el uzumaki llego ala nube –

[Samui]

Karui: no se que tanto le miras, por donde lo veas es un idiota – decía la pelirroja viendo el combate, a su lado una rubia le miraba seria – tanto macho guapo y sexi que hay por aquí – decía mientras enfocaba su mirada a otros Shinobi que se encontraban allí –

Samui: si es cierto, pero no tienen eso – dijo secamente mientras su compañera solo respondía ¨eso¨ en señal de que no entendía lo que quería decir– no lo se el tiene algo que me llama la atención como nadie nunca antes, es un aura de tranquilidad o paz que se respira a su lado, pienso que si estuviera con el todo iba a estar bien –

Karui: pues yo no le veo tanto pero haya tú – le contesto sin mas, pero aun por dentro estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera y menos por un hombre – pero porque no te le acercas, como ya lo dije es un idiota si no te le tiras encima no se dará cuenta de lo que sientes – Samui se enrojeció violentamente ante el comentario de su amiga ya que se imagino ella y a el – ha que pervertida eres Samui – dijo riendo al ver la cara sonrojada de su amiga por el comentario -

[Naruto]

Bee: parece que te haz ganado varios admiradores – dijo el rapero de la nube al mismo tiempo que detenía un puñetazo de naruto con su antebrazo – no haz pensando en quedarte aquí serias mas que bienvenido – comento sonriente al peliblanco, mientras sostenía aun el puño de su contrincante –

Naruto: créeme me gustaría pero tengo dos razones en la ola para regresar – le contesto rápidamente, tirando una patada contra el rostro de su oponente para zafarse el agarre de su puño pero fue esquivado hábilmente por bee– y no me gustaría hacer enojar a esas dos razones al no regresar – dijo tomando distancia de su oponente para realizar uno sellos – me buscarían hasta asesinarme -

Bee: eso si no que no – dijo adelantándosele para que no terminara de hacer lo sellos el peliblanco, desenfundando al samaheda dando un espadazo vertical directo al pecho de naruto pero fue esquivado por poco por, rozando su chaqueta haciendo que esta y la malla debajo queden desgarradas –

Naruto: hey bee, estos no salen gratis déjame decirte – le reclamaba el uzumaki, mientras se quitaba su ya destrozado conjunto, el cuerpo marcado por sus extenuantes entrenamientos y una piel bronceada que no paso desapercibida por la comunidad femenil – lo haz echo apropósito verdad – decía el uzumaki viendo al ocho colas sonriente -

De pronto se escucharon varios gritos de las mujeres alentando a naruto y gritándole cumplidos por su físico y esto solo izo que el rubio se sonrojara y se apenara, seguramente bee lo había echo apropósito -

[Samui]

Karui: no pues si esta como quiere el muchacho, tienes buen ojo Samui – dijo la pelirroja a su amiga mientras le golpeaba con el codo – pero al parecer no eres la única que le ha echado el ojo así que yo que tu mejor me apuraba -

Samui no respondía a los comentarios de su amiga, ya que había quedado hipnotizada viendo al uzumaki, no se comparaba con aquel chico que había encontrado siendo golpeado por Karui, ahora era un hombre apuesto, con gran poder e influencia en el mundo, un gran partido para cualquier mujer, pero que habrá pasado para que ahora el sea un renegado y haber perdido todo lo que gano en konoha, pero una cosa era cierta ella se había enamorado de el con solo hablar un par de veces unos minutos y verle todos lo días en la aldea, y tenia que hacer algo rápido porque no sabría que tanto tiempo estaría en la nube, pero la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era si el también sentía algo por ella –

Samui: tengo que hacer algo para tener un acercamiento con el – dijo en voz baja pero no paso desapercibida por su compañera que le miraba con una sonrisa por fin se había decidido, pero la rubia sintió una miraba sobre ella – ha , creo que me vio que lo miraba -

[Naruto]

Bee: creo que esto ya se acabo, mas que un entrenamiento parece una exhibición - dijo maliciando sus palabras contra el peliblanco – mejor vamos a comer que te parece naruto-

Naruto: he si esta bien – dijo el uzumaki tranquilamente que bajaba su brazo quitando su posición de defensa- ya me había dando hambre a mi también – mientras recogía sus ropas ya desgarradas vio en el publico a una rubia que le miraba con gran atención, pero el conocía esa miraba perfectamente, a si era como le veía sakura al igual que temari y eso le extraño –

Bee: parece que le gustas mi amigo – dijo tocando su hombro, quien también veía a Samui – vale mas que la cuides mucho me haz entendido – dijo alejándose componiendo rap de amor –

Naruto solo atino a caminar hacia ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, contemplándola tenia que aceptar que era muy hermosa y que tenia un cuerpo de diosa, sentía gran atracción sobre ella, tenia un par de semanas aquí en la aldea y siempre la veía distante, seria y fría, hasta se había atrevido a ponerle el apodo de ¨ La Reina De Hielo¨ haciendo uso de su nombre, pero la veía en ese momento y no parecía aquella mujer que había visto últimamente, en su mirada se sentía un calor desbordante que se centraba en el –

[Samui]

Había quedado paralizada, al darse cuenta que naruto le miraba y caminaba hacia ella decididamente, esto izo que se pusiera algo nerviosa, de pronto sintió como su corazón se empezó a acelerar, pero como haría para hablarle jamás habían estado los dos juntos y antes solo había podido mantenerse al margen pero ahora el destrozaba esa barrera y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo –

Karui: toma esto es para que inicies una conversación – le dijo poniendo una bolsa de compras en sus manos – mas tarde me cuentas como te fue – dijo para después desaparecer en una nube de humo, Samui examino la bolsa y vio que era una playera seguramente para el uzumaki –

Naruto: que tal Samui-san – dijo atinando a saludar rápidamente ala rubia que estaba aun paralizada – dime te sientes bien – pregunto algo preocupado el peliblanco –

Samui: no es nada, uzumaki-san – dijo volviendo a su postura algo fría y distante que tanto la caracterizaba – parece que han terminado temprano el día de hoy -

Naruto: ha llámame naruto, me siento raro cuando me llaman por mi apellido quieres – le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo que Samui se relajara un poco - si, aunque me hubiera gustado seguir un rato mas pero que se le puede hacer, además bee me dijo que fuéramos a comer pero – no termino de decir porque el carcelero del 8 colas ya había desaparecido –

Samui: el sensei tiene la costumbre de desparecer sin mas – le contesto la rubia con un toque de humor esto sorprendió al uzumaki –

Naruto: ya veo, dime porque no me acompañas a comer seria mas agradable que estar escuchando sus rimas, bueno y la verdad también no se a donde ir – dijo sin mas el peliblanco tomando por sorpresa a ala rubia – bueno si es que no tienes otro compromiso o tu novio se puede molestar –

Samui: me encantaría acompañarlo y se de un buen lugar para ello – le contesto la rubia invitando a caminar hacia al centro de la aldea – ha por cierto no tengo pareja que se moleste – contesto en voz baja pero con suficiente fuerza para llegar a los oídos del uzumaki –

Naruto: este y dime que traes en esa bolsa – rascándose la mejilla a modo de incomodidad por hacerle la pregunta ya que la había visto todo el tiempo que llevaba cargando –

Samui: ha si, - se sobresalto rápidamente al recordar, estaba tan nerviosa que lo había olvidado por completo – es para ti, creí que no te gustaría andar con esas ropas arañadas – el rubio se fijo bien era cierto que sus ropas no estaban bien y se sonrojo de la pena – no se si es tu gusto, por lo que he visto a ti te gusta el naranja–

Naruto saco la prenda era un playera azul, un poco mas obscuro que el de sus ojos, con un remolino negro plasmado en la espalda, boto ala basura su conjunto naranja quedando con el torso desnudo unos segundos que Samui no desaprovecho para verlo mejor, y se coloco la playera que le quedo ala medida –

Naruto: pues la verdad casi toda mi vida lo eh usado, pero el azul no se me ve tan mal o si – pregunto el peliblanco ya con la playera puesta – creo que debería de cambiar también mi estilo – dijo sonriéndole a Samui y agradeciéndole por el gesto – tu que dices he Samui-chan -

Samui: te ves muy bien, te sienta bien el azul, por el color de tus hermosos ojos – no se ha dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta muy tarde, al parecer perdió su temple calmando por unos segundos, tartamudeando queriendo arreglar la situación- creo que eso estuvo de mas no es a si –

Naruto: no, no gracias por el cumplido y – dijo viéndola a los ojos con gran seguridad – tu también tienes uno hermosos y una mirada con la que cualquier hombre quedaría hipnotizado viéndote, a si como yo en este momento – dijo acercándose mas y mas al rostro de Samui, ella al igual que el se acercaba lentamente cerrando sus ojos listas para el encuentro de sus labios, pero el rugir del estomago del peliblanco termino con el romántico momento -

Los dos se separaron muy apenados por lo que iba a pasar ase algunos minutos y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un puesto de comida, allí pasaron la tarde charlando y conociéndose mas por alguna razón Samui se sentía muy atraída por su personalidad y carisma del uzumaki, y naruto vio que no era una Reina de Hielo como muchos le decían incluido el en esa lista, si no que tenia un modo de ser muy diferente al de los demás y solo era cuestión de encontrarle el modo, al terminar la comida la tarde habia caído en la aldea de la nube naruto acompañaba a Samui a su departamento , antes de llegar a su destino pararon en un parque y sentarse a descansar en una banca -

Samui: naruto-san quería preguntarle si va a quedar aquí en la nube– pregunto la rubia tranquilamente sin quitar la mirada del horizonte – existen muchos rumores de que quieres quedarte por aquí, la aldea te ha recibido muy bien -

Naruto: la verdad no tengo planeado hacerlo tengo ya mis propios planes – le respondió rápidamente el uzumaki, en el rostro de Samui se notaba la desilusión – bueno creo que estaría bien contarte mis planes, formare otra aldea Shinobi y por eso viajo, buscaba ninjas para ella, también para aprender nuevas técnicas y hacer mucho mas fuerte –

Naruto termino de contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde su salida de la aldea, desde la traición de hinata y como sakura lo había animado a seguir adelante poniendo le una meta muy ambiciosa Samui estaba sorprendida no se imaginaba la magnitud de lo que planeaba aquel hombre que tenia por un lado, formar una aldea Shinobi no era cualquier cosa se necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo, influencia y poder, pero rápidamente cayo encuentra, esfuerzo para naruto uzumaki no había nada inalcanzable y eso el mundo entero lo sabia, influencia amigo del kazekage y de otras mas naciones entre ellas algunas Shinobi, que forjo desde que era una gennin ella había estudiado su pasado, y ser el héroe de la 4ta guerra no era que digamos para despreciarse y sabia muy bien de lo que fue capaz, y poder no había Shinobi que se le pudiera comparar, pero al escuchar lo de sakura Haruno su mirada se congelo de nuevo, pensaba que había perdido toda oportunidad -

Samui: debes estar muy feliz por lo que me contaste ya estar completando tus planes – dijo poniendo una sonrisa – ella debe ser feliz ahora que pueden estar juntos después de tanto tiempo no es a si-

Naruto: ellas querrás decir – respondió el uzumaki con una sonrisa, a Samui le sorprendió la respuesta porque había dicho ellas – el consejo de la ola, me puso como requisito tener varias esposas para que mi clan naciera de nuevo -

Samui: y dime quien es ella – pregunto con un poco de sonrojo y lo celos se denotaba en su voz- digo debe ser alguien muy especial -

Naruto: Temari la hermana del kazekage – contesto con una sonrisa mirando el horizonte recordando la rubia – aun no se como acepto que yo pudiera tener varias esposas, desde que la conocí siempre fue algo mas posesiva nunca creí que aceptara –

Samui: es porque eres muy especial naruto-kun, ellas saben que las amas por igual – dijo dejando impactado a naruto mientras se retiraba – yo al igual que ella aceptaría compartirte - dijo dejando en shock al uzumaki que no podía articular ninguna palabra, y ella se alejaba hacia su departamento- que descanses nos veremos otro día –

Naruto había quedado petrificado por la declaración de la rubia, sabia que existía una atracción entre los dos, pero no se imaginaba que Samui de verdad le gustaba enserio, toco su camisa en señal de sentir algo en su pecho, sintió su corazón latir un poco mas rápido esta sucediendo un sentimiento había nacido en el hacia Samui

Kyubi: te haz enamorado de la reina de hielo he muchacho – dijo desde su interior, naruto se transporto ala celda de la bestia – hace tiempo que no venias aquí –

Naruto: tu que te habías mantenido callado, ya pensaba que estabas muerto – contesto el uzumaki viéndole desafiante –

Kyubi: he estado durmiendo para reponer mis energías – dijo cerrando sus ojos con pereza – además no he luchado desde hace un tiempo no me haz sacado de aquí -

Naruto: cuales energías si no haces más que molestar – contesto el peliblanco – no he tenido dificultades ni enfrentamientos –

Kyubi: dime como va el plan – pregunto al peliblanco con una mueca –

Naruto: la fase uno esta lista, tengo 100 shinobis afuera de esta aldea acampando, listos para partir en una semana ala niebla, hay muchas noticias de insurgencias contra la mizukage, ha podido controlarlas hasta ahora pero no creo que pueda resistir mucho mas y me ha pedido ayuda sabiendo que me encuentro cerca –

Kyubi: o si con la lindura de la mizukage – dijo el zorro con voz maliciosa y pervertida – cielos chico esa mujer es ardiente y no lo digo por su línea sucesoria – exclamo riendo el kitsune –

Naruto: siempre con tus perversiones no maldito demonio – dijo serio dándose la vuelta para salir de ese lugar tan lúgubre –

Kyubi: ho ya se porque andas de mal humor , aun no puedes dominar el Youki no es a si – dijo sonriente el zorro detrás de el, provocando que el rubio volteara muy serio –

Naruto: es demasiado inestable para mi cuerpo, no puedo ni siquiera moldearlo mucho menos expulsarlo para crear una técnica – dijo muy serio por el reciente comentario – es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance –

Kyubi: es cierto, tu cuerpo humano no resistiría pero si mejoráramos tu cuerpo para que pudiéramos dominarlo serias imparable nadie se te compararía – el demonio sonrió por dentro al recordar un evento de hace unos meses –

Naruto: la técnica de sain no es a si, en que estas pensando maldito zorro – pregunto acercándose para verle de frente -

Kyubi: aun hay enemigos allá afuera, y tienes que hacer mucho mas que esforzarte, recuerda que ahora si tienes mucho que perder y aun mas que ganar – las palabras del zorro retumbaron en la cabeza del uzumaki, era hora de dejar lo convencional atrás, ese no era su estilo – bueno eso hasta que regresemos ala aldea-

Naruto: tienes razón ahora tenemos mas shinobis que reclutar, desde la muerte de konan la aldea de la lluvia es un caos, pero últimamente se han calmado las revueltas y no se porque tendremos que investigar que ha sucedido – exclamo el rubio antes de salir de allí y reaccionar a su cuerpo-

El rubio miraba las estrellas, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado adentro con el zorro, pero su cabeza era un caos, tenía muchas cosas que hacer por delante, giro su mirada hacia el departamento de Samui, y la vio por su ventana que lo observaba con detenimiento así que decidió acercarse, pero ella al verle se escondió en su casa, el rubio dio un salto hacia su balcón y al entrar le mira fijamente–

Naruto: sabes solo he conocido pocas personas que me miran como tu – Samui le miro confundida y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- pero claro tu eres diferente y quiero saber porque –

La rubia se sintió atrapada, sentía que era el momento de decirle lo que sentía, era ahora o nunca

Samui: entre mas avanza el tiempo siento este dolor en mi pecho, y siento que yo me he enamorado de ti – dijo serenamente con la mirada baja evitando al rubio – me hace falta tu calidez, sigo pensando en ti cada día mas y este amor que no me permite pensar en nada mas -

naruto estaba serio sin poder articular una palabra, el la creía una mujer seria sin sentimientos fría de corazón, pero acababa de descubrir una faceta suya, y lo mas importante se le había declarado, mientras Samui estaba seria esperando la negativa del peliblanco, ella sabia que tenia dos mujeres y no les seria infiel –

Naruto: una mujer tan hermosa y fuerte como tu, no debe bajar la mirada ante nadie – le dice tomando su barbilla con su mano y con un leve movimiento se la levanta hasta ponerla frente a el, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento e iba a pasar lo inevitable –

Samui cerro sus ojos, no importaba nada mas solo quería estar con el en ese momento, quería sentirse suya aun que solo fuera por unos momentos, su labios se unieron con gran delicadeza, pero poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, naruto levanto ala rubia haciendo que las piernas de ella quedaran sobre su cintura acorralándola contra una pared, naruto separo su boca para besar el cuello de la rubia con gran pasión sacándole unos leves gemidos, de quien jugaba con sus cabellos –

Naruto sostiene solo con su cuerpo a Samui, con las manos libres lentamente va deslizando la yukata de Samui, dejando ver unos grandes pechos bien formados y en su lugar, lentamente empieza a deslizar su lengua desde el cuello hasta uno de los senos y empieza a besarlo con gran pasión y desesperación, como si ese fuera la ultima vez que la tendría, la rubia se sentía mas y mas caliente por las carisias que hacían estremecer su cuerpo-

La rubia se aferraba a los cabellos de naruto, dejando escapar ligeros gemidos, pronto sintió como el miembro de su amante comenzó a levantarse y ella se ajusto mas a su cuerpo para sentir mas el roce de sus cuerpos , naruto en un acto movió a Samui hasta la cama sin separar sus labios de su cuerpo, lentamente fue recorriendo con sus manos la extraordinaria de la rubia, sus manos recorrían los muslos de la rubia, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Samui se estremeciera solo por ese ligero , aun deslizando su mano la acerco hacia la intimidad su amada sintiendo ya húmeda sobre su rompa interior, a si que introdujo su mano llegado a su objetivo e introdujo uno de sus dedos provocando un grito de placer de Samui, lentamente el rubio bajo su rostro , rozando con sus labios el abdomen de Samui y con su otra mano deslizando las bragas de Samui, al llegar dio una pequeña lamida ala vagina de la rubia y esta no podía ni hablar por reprimir los gemidos y a si siguió provocando que Samui diera grandes gemidos , agarrándose fuertemente de las sabanas de la cama y arqueando su cuerpo hasta que alcanzo su clímax -

Samui: veo que eres perverso – le dijo al rubio que solo embozo una sonrisa malévola – pero pronto veras que no soy una santa – dijo de un rápido puso a naruto debajo y despojándolo de la poca roba que le quedaba – ahora me toca a mi jugar contigo -

Rápidamente tomo el pene de naruto que ya esta erecto para introducirlo y comenzar a masajearlos con sus pechos, al mismo tiempo lamia su cabeza con gran pasión y succionándolo con gran fuerza, naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de gran placer–

Naruto: me voy a – no termino la frase porque unos dedos de colocaron en sus labios –

Samui: oh no, hazlo aquí – dijo colocando el miembro del peliblanco en posición y lentamente comenzó a bajar para introducirlo, rápidamente soltó un gemido –

La rubia empezó moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, con sus manos en el pecho de naruto para evitar que se moviera, cada vez se movía mas y mas rápido, naruto la tomo de la cintura haciendo que la penetración fuera mas profunda , haciendo que la rubia diera grandes gritos de placer, en un movimiento el peliblanco dejando a Samui abajo, esta apretando su pierdas contra el torso del uzumaki haciendo que las embestidas cada vez fueran mas rápidas y profundas, cada vez iba en aumento la pasión de ambos, ella se levanto y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del rubio besándolo con gran pasión, dejándole una marca sobre su cuello-

Naruto: me voy a correr – dijo naruto tratando se separarse para venirse fuera de ella pero esta apretó con mas fuerza sus piernas – estas segura –

Samui: nunca eh estado mas segura en mi vida – dijo besando sus labios una vez mas con gran pasión, pronto dio un gemido de placer ya que el uzumaki había terminado dentro de ella, en su interior sentía una gran calidez y una gran éxtasis -

Asi pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas, difrutando el uno del otro , sus cuerpos llenos de pasion dejando alado todo lo demas, solo importaban ellos esas horas, para naruto todo era diferente sakura, temari , samui cada una de ellas tenia su manera, su aroma, el sabor y el amor que le brindaban era especial en cada una de ellas –

Por la mañana naruto dormia aun en la cama de samui pacificamente al abrir los ojos un poco de pesades intenta levantarse pero un peso en su pecho lo detiene era la mujer que le habia dado todo su ser hace unas horas , era rodeado por sus brazos fuertemente como si no quisiese que naruto se fuera –

Naruto: no me queda de otra, no puedo dejarla ya es parte de mi – se dijo mentalmente viendo ala rubia dormir placenteramente sobre su cuerpo desnudo- bueno siempre quise tener una gran familia no – se dijo riendo para si mismo pero sabiendo que sakura ni temari estarian contentas con esto –

Samui: dime porque sonries tanto naruto – le pregunto la rubia al verle la sonrisa marcada en su rostro – te estas burlándo de mi no – dijo levantándose de un golpe con las sabanas para sentarse ala orilla de la cama –

El rubio sonrie mas a este echo y se hacerca por atrás de ella abrazandola cariñosamente –

Naruto: no solo estaba pensando en como le dire a mis futuras esposas que no solamente seran ellas dos, si no que una preciosa reina tambien me hara el hombre mas feliz del mundo – dijo al oido de samui con gran delicadeza –

La rubia comenzo a llorar mas y mas , pero era de felicidad pero era mas de lo que naruto pudo controlar, ese dia vio una faceta mas de la rubia haciendo que se enamore mas de ella –

Finflash Back –

Samui: y esa fue la historia de cómo naruto y yo nos conocimos – dijo contando con lujo de detalles lo del sexo y su experiencia –

Sakura estaba echa una furia y tenia agarrado por el cuello a naruto mientras las demás mujeres le rogaban que le soltara, temari tenia un mar de llanto provocado por las hormonas de su embarazo, mientras mei jugaba con el pequeño Jiraya quien intentaba a toda costa tocarle los pechos –

Mei: valla llevas mas que el nombre de tu abuelo nos es a si pequeño – dijo al ver que no dejaba de verle los pechos e intentar tomarlos con su manitas - pero eres tan lindo – dijo acercándolo a sus pechos y el niño solo reia al conseguir su objetivo –

Ino: sakura por favor ya cálmate si nos dejaras viudas a todas antes de tiempo – dijo calmando ala pelirosa para que dejara a su prometido o al de todas –

Sakura: sabia que andaria de mujeriego todo el tiempo que estuviera fuera pero esto fue exesivo – decia soltando un poco el agarre –

Ino: y si tu ubieras estado en nuestro lugar que hubieras echo, o por ejemplo en el de samui-san, al igual que nosotras aceptarias, porque le amas como nosotras – dijo para hacer entrar en razón al sakura quien dejo a naruto con una sonrisa -

Kurenai: creo que tu sabes muy bien que el jamas escogería una sobre la otra y si estamos aquí es por el, dejamos todo atrás por el y creo que aquí ninguna esta arrepentida de ello – dijo con gran seguridad mientras las demas asentian, pero de pronto el uzumaki se levanto y camino hacia ella poniéndose a su altura –

Naruto: gracias kure-chan – exclamo acercando sus labios a los de ella para darle un beso – pero de pronto siente una sed de sangre increíble a sus espaldas al voltear a todas le miraban con deseo – ustedes también supongo, quien es la primera – no termino de decir porque todas se le abalanzaron encima haciendo un escándalo -


	13. Primer Ciclo: Luz Verde

Naruto miraba la luna cargando a su pequeño hijo quien dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos con expresión pacifica al darse la vuelta se encontraban frente a los numerosos shinobis, aquellos que habían pasado todo el día en la playa y que ahora montaban su campamento, al encaminarse y llegar hasta ellos, todos le comenzaron a prestar atención mientras iban colocándose frente a el y le miraban atentos –

Naruto: fui un novato en mis inicios, en konoha cuando era niño, de novato a principiante consejos de grades aprendí a escuchar, recuerdo aquellos días, a mis amigos y compañeros, de vándalo a un héroe reconocido en pocos años, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, pocas victorias y aun mas derrotas– decía naruto con naturalidad a cada uno de sus subordinados recordando su vida – aprendí que ser ninja no era ningún juego, porque tampoco la vida lo es, la muerte es el ultimo recurso que un shinobi debería usar, cuantas mas muertes serán necesarias para aprender, no se dan cuenta que son demasiadas y no se acaban, siempre trate de apaciguarlos, pero solo con muerte el mundo esta controlado – continuo su comentario - hacer el bien es el mal mas grande, por eso solo haremos mal al que lo hace -

Kyo: para lograr nuestros objetivos mezclaremos la fuerza y la inteligencia con la violencia, para ponernos al paso de las demás naciones, en estos momentos somos vulnerables, por que aun no estamos completamente organizados, a si que debemos estar al filo de la espada para proteger nuestro nuevo hogar -decía un chico de semblante serio con tez bronceada que se colocaba aun lado de su líder –

Yuki: al principio estaremos un poco escasos de misiones a si que no desesperen, los tratados con nuestros aliados nos darán el sustento económico mientras nos alzamos como los mejores, por eso cada misión será echa con precisión y rapidez para hacernos de la mejor reputación esa será nuestra principal tarea, y en cada una de ellas demostrar que no estamos jugando - comenzó a decir una bella chica, con un gran cuerpo de tez clara y ojos negros que al igual que su compañero se colocaba ala izquierda del Uzukage -

Naruto: mejoraremos nuestras habilidades, experiencias y estrategias, en algunas años estaremos al frente, abriremos el camino a nuestra manera, forjaremos nuestro destino – a completo el peliblanco llamando aun mas la atención de sus hombres - veremos el futuro examinando el pasado – dijo naruto con gran decisión hubo una persona que quiso hablar pero fue callado por naruto – no hay camino ya esta la luz verde para comenzar -

Kyo: si eres malo te respetan, por eso infligiremos el miedo a nuestros enemigos – dijo el joven junto a naruto – todos venimos aquí por una segunda oportunidad y tal vez la ultima que tengamos –

Naruto: mañana comenzara todo, pero esta noche haremos un ritual como– dijo colocando su mano sobre el suelo y varias líneas comenzaron a tomar forma de kanjis y en el centro de estas un remolino se creo igual ala bandana – este sello se llama Lazo De Sangre, poniendo una gota de sangre aquí, seremos uno solo, sentiremos el dolor cuando uno de nosotros caiga en batalla como una punzada en el corazón, nadie nunca abandonara a un compañero la perdida de un shinobi del remolino es inaceptable, todos aquellos que estén de acuerdo dejen caer su sangre- exclamo el peliblanco –

Mientras kyo se acercaba extendió su mano frente a el y con un kunai rasgo su mano haciendo que la sangre fluyese hasta el sello todo aquel que dese ser shinobi del remolino tendría que pasar por este ritual, todos y cada uno de los presentes imitaron al peliblanco derramando su sangre sobre el sello iluminándose hasta desaparecer -

Naruto: hoy coman y beban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, por que a si será, porque ya mañana serán shinobis del remolino, nunca mas renegados, exiliados o simples traidores, al amanecer seremos hermanos - todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar y a celebrar lo dicho por su líder –

Una pelirosa traes observaba y escuchaba aquellos comentarios del uzumaki, el ya no era aquel niño que era su compañero de equipo ahora era un hombre-

Sakura: haz madurado en todo este tiempo – le dijo tocando su hombro la peli rosa quien tomaba en brazos a Jiraiya, naruto solo le mostro una sonrisa – cariño todo esta listo para que todos pasen –

Todos siguieron ala prometida del Uzukage a un gran claro que se encontraba frente ala mansión, donde había muchas lámparas y mesas repletas de comida y bebida que habían preparado para los ninjas ese seria la celebración por la nueva vida que desarrollarían –

Naruto se encontraba en una mesa con sus prometidas quienes no le dejaban en paz haciéndole cariños o tratando de darle de comer en la boca, al otro lado en una mesa los shinobis masculinos le miraban con gran envidia –

Gabriel: valla que suerte tiene el Uzukage-sama teniendo tantas mujeres hermosas a su lado y yo sin perro que me ladre – dijo un poco deprimido un chico alto con tez bronceada de ojos rojizos quien miraba ala mesa de naruto – como me gustaría ser como naruto-sama -

Sasame: te falta mucho si quieres ser como el Gabriel, pero yo no diría que muy afortunado al parecer el naruto-sama le gustan los problemas– decía sentándose con una bandeja de comida tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados –

Yuki: a que te refieres a eso Sa-chan – pregunto la chica un poco confundida por lo declarado por su aparentemente amiga –

Sasame: ellas digamos que tienen una mala fama por tener el peor carácter, ser violentas y poderosas – quien miraba con atención a las mujeres que rodeaban al peliblanco – cada una de ellas es especial a su manera y créeme son de temer –

Gabriel: pero si parecen ángeles aun lado de naruto-sama – seguía diciendo mirando con envidia –

Sasame: si pero no les ves los cuernos ni las colas detrás de esa cara angelical – termino de decir pero de pronto sintió una presencia tras ella e instintivamente volteo –

Naruto: nunca lo había visto de esa manera – dijo con una sonrisa marcada sentándose a lado de sus hombres – les eh dejado para que se conozcan mas las cosas están algo tensas -

Yuki: naruto-sama será buena idea dejarlas solas – dijo viendo la mesa que tenían enfrente donde las mujeres del Uzukage se miraban entre si de manera muy agresiva –

Naruto: deben conocerse mejor todas para podernos llevar bien, y por eso les deje solas aunque aun no estoy seguro como dices tu que fuera una buena idea – dijo rascándose la mejilla señal de preocupación mirando ala mesa de atrás de el donde se podían ver chispas saltar de los ojos de aquellas mujeres-

En la mesa se encontraban todas reunidas viéndose la caras esperando que una hablara, se sentían incomodas al pensar en un sola cosa, quien dormiría esa noche con su prometido-

Samui: si vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo será mejor que nos conozcamos para evitar las situaciones incomodas – se adelanto la rubia tomando un sorbo de te tranquilamente ella había tomado la iniciativa, su carácter sereno le permitió pensar mas allá para entablar la conversación sin o hubiera seguido las miradas asesinas en silencio–

Mei: porque no nos presentamos para irnos conociendo mejor todos que les parece – dijo con una sonrisa un poco perturbadora e encantadora al mismo tiempo -

Ino: porque no mejor nos cuentas como fue que terminaste aceptando la propuesta de naruto-kun o mas bien como fue que te enamoraste de el – comento normalmente la yamanaka –

Mei: pues la verdad no fue difícil, esa hermosa sonrisa, ese cuerpo forjado por el calor de las batallas y ese – izo un gesto que izo a entender a que parte del cuerpo se refería pero todas le miraban con una sonrisa de sabemos que no es todo – valla parece que tendré que contarles todo desde el principio no es a si –

Temari: porque no comienzas que paso en la aldea de la neblina, porque hubo muchas noticias de una rebelión – pregunto la rubia con gran interés – pero lo más espeluznante de todo ello fue como termino, dicen que hubo una gran masacre donde dos grandes frentes se enfrascaron en batalla –

Mei: es cierto a si fue como termino, pero no es del todo verdad – dijo captando la atención de las mujeres – no fueron nos grandes ejércitos, solo había uno y el otro solo fue un hombre contra ellos –

Kurenai: no querrás decir que – exclamo la morena con una mirada perturbadora –

Mei: a si es, el enfrento y mato a todo el ejercito de Rain Van, nunca olvidare su mirada perdida entre la sangre y cadáveres, como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de barro y sangre completamente – dijo bajando por primera vez su mirada, el dolor en su pecho fue tan fuerte que cerro los ojos por unos instantes –

Sakura: como paso eso, naruto no seria capaz de matar a todo un ejercito bueno no a todos si le era posible – contesto la peli rosa sin creer lo que había escuchado-

Mei: el vio lo que era realmente la guerra Sakura, vio como los niños y mujeres eran asesinados y en su caso las mujeres violadas sin misericordia, sin deberla ni temerla, jamás había visto a un hombre luchar como ese día, como si cada estocada de su espada fuera destruyendo su humanidad –

Samui: aunque no lo crean el ya no es el mismo, no solo viajo para buscar shinobis, ni para traernos a nosotras, quiso ver como es el mundo como es en realidad de lo mas bajo hasta lo mas alto, según el me dijo un día su maestro izo lo mismo, y de allí viene el legado de paz que le dejo – conto con tranquilidad la rubia, muchas no sabia ese detalle del uzumaki -

Mei: pero deben de saber que esa meta ya ha cambiado, ya no es un niño que vive de sueños como una vez le vimos, ahora es un hombre que vivirá de su convicciones que nadie ni nada le hará cambiar o lo detendrá – dijo levantando su rostro buscándolo con la mirada – aunque era mas lindo cuando era mas inocente – termino de decir con una sonrisa seductora en su labios poniendo de mal humor alas otras mujeres –

Ino: que dices anciana que le hiciste – dijo alterándose encarándola – alguna fregadera con tus disque encantos baratos -

Mei: nada que no le gustara niña, te falta mucho para poder superar los encantos de esta anciana – dijo retando ala yamanaka mientras chispas brotaban entre ambas -

Kurenai: por que no nos cuentas como paso todo, si quieres que le conozcamos mas de lo que ahora cuéntanos que fue lo que vivió y en que ha cambiado, a si podremos ayudarle al estar junto a el y comprenderle mejor -

Mei: esta bien pero no será fácil de asimilar lo que les contare – dijo mirando seriamente alas demás mujeres del uzumaki, ellas solo asintieron –

Flashback-

Aldea de Niebla 5 Meses Atrás –

Eran las 6 am, apenas el sol iba saliendo, pero no alcanzaba a atravesar la densa niebla que había en esos momentos, en medio de un claro tras el edificio donde residía la mizukage un peliblanco blandía su katana con maestría practicando sus katas, de entre la niebla una figura emergía cautelosamente –

¿?: Sabes podrías coger un resfriado si entrenas sin camisa y luego a esta hora con este clima – dijo la mizukage mei terumi en persona,-

Quien observa con detenimiento al peliblanco que no paraba de practicar hasta que de aun momento a otro paro –

Naruto: el frio me endurecerá para las batallas, es por eso que lo hago – contesto secamente enfundando su katana – pero gracias por preocuparte –

Mei: eres bastante raro lo sabias, me eh quedado pensando estos días en lo que me contaste sobre tu proyecto, ya haz pensado bien el las consecuencias que esto puede acarrear - le comento la mizukage sentándose en una banca que estaba a un costado de ella – lo peligroso que puede ser para los tuyos –

Naruto: claro que lo se, es por eso que no pierdo la oportunidad para hacerme mas fuerte, por que se que no es suficiente, mi amigo gaara me pregunto un día que si porque entrenaba tanto, si era uno de los shinobis mas poderosos, y le conteste lo mismo que te dará respuesta a tu interrogante – le contesto naruto dejando a una expectante pelirroja – no seré lo suficientemente fuerte si no puedo enfrentar a todo el mundo solo yo, para proteger a los que amo, si ese día ha de llegar, por fin podre decir que soy el mas fuerte –

Mei se había quedado impresionada de las palabras del peliblanco, tanta determinación no podía caber en solo un hombre –

Mei: me impresionas y ya comprendo tu determinación – contesto una sonriente mizukage –

Naruto: dígame mizukage-sama, ya han encontrado la base rebelde – pregunto colocándose su chaqueta encomiándose ala mizukage -

Mei: aun no, mis sensores no ha podido encontrarlos, al parecer tienen un poderoso genjutsu escondiéndolos pero no tardaremos mucho – contesto la terumi levantándose de su lugar - y de ahora en adelante puedes llamarme Mei-chan que te parece – le dijo muy seductoramente la mizukage mientras le guiñaba el ojo -

El uzumaki petrificado en su lugar, algo sonrojado y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, miraba como la pelirroja se volvía a perder entre la niebla que cubría el lugar, de pronto una sombra apareció en medio del claro un shinobi se presentaba hincado frente a naruto-

Naruto: que sucede Kyo – pregunto secamente al sentir la presencia del aquel –

Kyo: señor hemos encontrado a los rebeldes, se acercan a un poblado como a 20 minutos de aquí, al parecer quieren tener el control de esa zona – contesto rápidamente informando sobre la situación – Sasame se encuentra vigilando la zona debemos movernos rápidamente -

Naruto: Sasame tiene el sello para transpórtanos no es a si – el shinobi respondió acertando con al cabeza – bien iré entonces, busca a la mizukage y avísale donde estaremos –

El peliblanco desapareció en un destello dorado, al aparecer de nuevo sobre un risco a su lado una kunoichi que miraba con expectación un pueblo que estaba en llamas, gritos ahogados de hombres, mujeres y niños se escuchaban por todo el pueblo, como corrian despavoridos por el peligro y el horror de lo que estaba sucediendo, suplicando piedad, naruto miraba con gran furia la situación, tras el llegaron varios shinobis que también conteplaban la escena se iban a mover, pero naruto los paro en seco con su brazo –

Por la mente del rubio pasaron infinidad de pensamientos, no podía creer que el hombre fuera tan cruel, solo por la búsqueda del poder, mutilando a los niños, violando a las mujeres y asesinando a sangre fría, eso era inaceptable –

Naruto: esta noche verán mi determinación, borrare del mapa a todas esas aberraciones humanas – dijo mientras pasaba a su modo sennin quería rastrear a cada una de esas sabandijas –

Salto del risco, en su caída a gran velocidad usando su técnica de clones de sombra creo a tres que se dividieron por el terreno, con su katana desenfundad se disponía a acabar con todos aquellos malnacidos –

Solo había tocado el suelo y despareció a gran velocidad se movía furtivamente ente las filas de shinobis que no esperaban una ofensiva tan rápida, pronto su espada se mancho de sangre al atravesar la garganta del primer ninja que se le había atravesado en el camino, la sangre broto a chorros manchando su traje y su rostro, pronto se abalanzaron sobre el uzumaki, el solo tomando su katana preparaba el contra ataque a una pequeña distancia de tocarlos despareció, pronto tres de los adversarios cayeron al suelo degollados-

Naruto: vamos ataque si tienen huevos – grito mientras su miraba solo reflejaba una inmensa furia – vamos que hoy no me importa morir – tomando su katana con mas fuerza – esta noche estarán de rodillas ante mi suplicando –

Los ninjas no perdieron tiempo, con una secuencia de sellos los otros tres shinobis que quedaban exclamaron juntos ¨ Suiton: Gran Dragon de Agua¨ , de sus bocas un chorro de agua en forma de dragón se dirigía mortalmente hacia el peliblanco –

Naruto: eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer para proteger sus vidas – dijo detrás de los ninjas que miraban atónitos a su espalda - parece que no las valoran no es a si – de unos rápidos movimientos clavaba su katana en los puntos vitales de los enemigos – solo son escoria –

De su porta kunais saco uno, aunque algo diferentes a los tradicionales, este era de tres puntas igual al que usaba su padre antiguamente –

Naruto: veamos si esto funciona como pienso – dijo en tono serio lanzando el kunai tan peculiar al aire a una distancia considerable – _Taju Kunai Kage Bushin_ – del cielo llovieron cientos de kunais por toda la aldea – _Hiraishin no Jutsu – _recito –

En un momento a otro solo se miraba un destello blanco por toda la aldea, esto se convertía en una masacre, los demás ninjas que no sabían la existencia de un enemigo fueron derrotados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo ultimo que vieron fue un destello blanco platinado -

Desde el risco miraban los shinobis del remolino con gran expectación aquella demostración de poder y sangre fría para matar, aunque ningún sentimiento encontrado había en ellos, aquellos shinobis que morían no merecía ni mas ni menos que una muerte rápida, pero las mas impactada de los precentes fue mei terumi, quien no podía creer lo que miraba, aquel joven que conoció durante la pasada guerra no podía ser aquel que contemplaban sus ojos, la ingenuidad se convirtió en decisión, la torpeza en poder y la gentileza en decisión, ya no era un niño como antes le miraban, ahora había visto lo terrible y obscuro que era el mundo de los ninjas, hoy había aprendido su lección mas grande, _el shinobi es muerte ya que es un arma y las armas se utilizan para matar, pero también hay que saber darles un buen uso a esas armas –_

Mei: has madurado naruto uzumaki, hoy as tomado con tus propias manos tu vida, irónicamente quitándosela a alguien mas, pero algún dia tenia que suceder y me alegra que haya sido conmigo – dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro – ahora creo que me gustas mas –

Abajo en la aldea naruto estaba bañado en sangre, sus manos temblaban y su rostro estaba estático no mostraba ninguna emoción, hasta que sintió una presencia tras de el –

¿?: el poderoso Jinchuriky del kyubi, valla me has sorprendido pensé que serias algún tipo de pacifista que odia la violencia, pero eres un asesino – dijo con ironía con una risa de satisfacicion – lastima que te tengo que matar muchacho y créeme que tu Jutsu de espacio temporal no funcionara conmigo -

Naruto: veamos si es cierto – dijo usando la técnica de Dios del Trueno Volador para cortar a su enemigo pero al atravesarlo su cuerpo se convirtió en agua o ese era el aspecto que denotaba –

¿?


	14. Primer Ciclo: Mirada Roja

Naruto estaba en su habitación, la cual era la mas grande de toda la mansión, frente a el se encontraban sus prometidas que le miraban con una expresión seria y algo sonrojadas ante la situación que se presentaba ¨ quien dormiría esa noche con el ¨–

-creo que no tengo tanto sueño como pensé, iré con los muchachos, allá afuera – exclamo dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación pero fue detenido por sakura quien lo tomo por el cuello de su chaqueta

-Ha no, no te vas a escabullir de esta naruto debes elegir – dijo sakura bufando ante la poca hombría de naruto al tratar de escaparse

-Sakura-chan no intentaba escabullirme– decía naruto ofendido – es solo que aun no tengo sueño y como dejar a mis hombres solos

-mañana tienes un gran día a si que tienes que descansar – agrego la hermana del kazekage temari– pero antes de ello resuelve este problema como hombre

Naruto se decía mentalmente como se podía descansar con esas miradas furtivas sobre el, además que no seria lo único que estaría sobre su cuerpo-

- cariño solo diles a ellas que quieres compartir esta cama solo conmigo – dijo la ex mizukage acostándose de manera provocativa en el colchón-

- eso no yo seré la que dormiré con el a si que busquen otro lugar – exclamo rápidamente Samui para no ser derrotada

- yo soy la próxima en ser madre a si que yo me quedare con el esta noche no hay nada que discutir – chillo temari poniéndose al frente de naruto sosteniendo los brazos de el en su vientre para que le abrazara

-eso no es justo – grito Ino pegándose al un brazo del rubio pegando sus pechos a su cuerpo fuertemente – yo no he compartido una noche con naruto a si que me toca estar con el

-ni loca llevo un año esperándolo, es mi turno, – dijo la pelirosa pegándose al otro brazo de naruto que aun quedaba libre – a si que aléjate Ino-puerca

-Kurenai quien no había dicho una palabra veía con cierto humor la situación, si de esa manera seria el resto de su vida junto a naruto no le iba a importar, ella al igual que ino no había estado anteriormente con naruto y esa noche no estaba dispuesta a perder antes sus rivales

siguieron discutiendo por un par de horas hasta que todas quedaron dormidas alrededor de naruto, unas sobre su pecho, otras aferradas a sus brazos, pero todas y cada unas con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la de naruto era una diferente a la de los demás era una cierta sonrisa algo pervertida

Amanecía en la aldea del remolino, por el horizonte el sol salía brillante como cada mañana iluminando el agua cristalina del mar que rodeaba la isla y que poco a poco disipaba la neblina de la noche anterior

En el porche de la mansión uzumaki, naruto miraba el sol salir, su mirada firme como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance, en sus manos una taza de café que humeaba

- Saín, al fin ah llegado el día no es a si– dijo naruto mirando al pelinegro que se encontraba recostado en un pilar de la entrada – aquí comienza nuestro nuevo camino

- a si es, pero estas ya preparado para lo que se avecina – le pregunto saín con los ojos cerrados- eres la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarte al mundo entero de ser necesario

- siempre la he tenido, se que no será fácil apenas llevamos la mitad del camino recorrido aun falta lo mas difícil – respondió el rubio- ya le haz avisado para la reunión –

- si ya lo he hecho, era dentro de 15 días con mifune, el me ha respondió afirmativamente me ha dicho que el informaría a los demás kages - respondió saín – también me ha comentado que nos apoya, claro que tendremos que pactar una alianza y hacer negocios con ellos-

- bueno ahora todo esta en movimiento, pero hay algo que deseo hablar contigo esta tarde, ahora no es un peligro pero no tardara mucho en serlo – dijo naruto-

- de que estas hablando naruto – pregunto desconcertado –

Naruto abrió su boca diciendo una sola palabra a sain, este quedo impactado abriendo sus ojos de golpe, sin que una sola oración saliera de sus labios, mientras Kurenai aparecía detrás de ellos

-cariño el desayuno esta servido te estamos esperando, hoy será un día largo – le dijo tomándose de su brazo pero callo al ver que estaba acompañado

- Kurenai, el es Sain y es mi mano derecha – dijo naruto presentando al pelinegro este se inclino para saludar-

- es un placer conocerla Kurenai-sama – decía inclinado aun en señal de respeto-

-el placer es mío – dijo la yuhi imitando al pelinegro – sain-san te porque no te sientas con nosotros ala mesa –

-no gracias, aun tengo muchos asuntos que atender esta mañana, debo preparar todo para la ceremonia, pero otro día con gusto aceptare su invitación – dijo para luego desaparecer en el acto en una nube de humo-

-no es muy sociable pero es alguien en quien puedo confiar– hablo naruto encaminándose al comedor seguido de la ojiroja- he de decir que es mi mejor amigo –

La pelirroja se sorprendió por la confesión, pensó que naruto jamás volvería considerar a alguien con esas palabras excepto por el kazekage, se sintió feliz al mismo tiempo

Todos estaban platicando en el comedor desayunando amenamente, hasta que el rubio izo un brusco cambio en la conversación

En un mes será nuestra ceremonia para casarnos, ya he mandado hacer todos los preparativos no hay porque aplazar mas ese momento– dijo naruto esperando una respuesta pero no habían dicho nada a si que continuo - quisiera que todas se ayudaran entre si, para que se conozcan y convivan mejor –ningún sonido se había producido en la mesa hasta que un grito ensordecedor lo aterro –

Kyah ¡!

De pronto todas se levantaron sonrientes gritando como iban hacer sus vestidos, las decoraciones, invitados y otras tantas cosas para la boda, naruto no esperaba ese tipo de reacción de parte de ellas, hasta se había asustado un poco, mientras se alejaban –

Me dejaron solo – exclamo rascándose la mejilla por la sorpresa, pero de pronto llegaron todas y una por una le dieron un beso en la mejilla – porque ha sido eso – pregunto algo desconcertado-

Por hacernos tan felices – dijo ino con una sonrisa radiante –

Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, en estos momentos solo concéntrate en la aldea – le dijo mei ilusionada por su tan esperada boda-

Pasaban de las diez de la mañana, naruto llegaba hacia el centro de la aldea, donde se encontraba la torre del Uzukage, era idéntica ala de konoha solo que con el Kanji del remolino en un circulo azul, se quedo unos momentos contemplándola, hasta que escucho una voz llamándole-

-veo que estas complacido quisimos hacerlo como el que siempre soñaste ocupar, Uzukage-sama – exclamo shizune quien le miraba atenta –

-eh, si – respondió naruto – me trae muchos recuerdos gratos, se los agradezco, ahora a lo importante, pero antes dime que haces aquí -

-de ahora en adelante yo seré tu secretaria personal yo te ayudare en todo – le dijo la morena – vamos que tsunade-sama lo espera hay asuntos que tratar antes de la ceremonia –

Rápidamente ambos se introdujeron al edificio naruto, miraba complacido en lugar que seria su segundo hogar con los años-

Al fin te dignas a venir – hablo tsunade al ver al peliblanco atravesar la puerta del despacho – tenemos mucho que hacer y tu haciendo el vago ven a sentarte de inmediato que tengo que ponerte al tanto de la aldea

Tsunade rápidamente lo puso al corriente de la aldea, el numero de habitantes, puntos clave de la aldea, las nuevas construcciones como la academia, un nuevo hospital y la adecuación de los campos de entrenamiento además de todos lo preparativos que habían echo ella y sain para el regreso del rubio-

-estos meses han llegado varios grupos de shinobis que han escuchado rumores que se estaba creando una aldea nueva y tu serias quien la iba a dirigir – dijo tsunade pasándole diferentes carpetas – les hemos hecho evaluaciones completa de habilidades, además de exámenes psicológicos para saber si eran espías o serian un peligro para la aldea, quiero que los revises –

-me imagino que sain se encargo de los interrogarlos y superviso todo esto – pregunto el rubio al ver la firma de sain en los documentos y tsunade solo asintió – entonces no hay nada que ver aquí, confió plenamente en su juicio –

-ahora dime cuantos shinobis han venido contigo el día de ayer – pregunto tsunade con una libreta en la mano –

-son 200 efectivos en total, el día de ayer he dejado 50 en las fronteras para que las supervisaran y además las rutas e accesos ala aldea, no han de tardar en llegar ala aldea– respondió naruto serenamente – aun que me faltan hacer las evaluaciones, pero como muestra de lealtad me han dado pergaminos con técnicas de sus aldeas de origen, además varias que ellos crearon a lo largo de su vida–

-eso es excelente, tendremos un gran repertorio de técnicas para la academia y los demás shinobis –dijo tsunade con una sonrisa –

-también fui al antiguo país del remolino buscando información de mis ancestros pero solo eran ruinas o eso era lo que creía al principio –dijo naruto mientras la rubia lo miraba expectante –mi familia eran grandes maestros en técnicas de sellado y jamás permitirían que alguien ajeno al clan encontrara y diera un mal uso de sus conocimientos, a si que explorando las ruinas encontré un sello de sangre –

-flashback-

-rayos aquí no encontrare nada – dijo naruto sentado frente a una fogata –no hay mas que escombros en este lugar, será mejor dormir para irme ala amanecer -

Con una cubeta llena de agua apago el fuego, pero al dispersar la ceniza y la madera se vio una marca en forma de remolino, naruto rápidamente tomo un madero y lo encendió para ver mejor, limpiando con la mano vio que era una especie de gravado que se hacia mas y mas grande, ala mañana siguiente trabajo todo el día levantado los escombros y limpiando el lugar hasta ver una gran circulo, mientras en el centro unas inscripciones resaltaban en el centro -

Nuestra sangre revelara el pasado, solo un uzumaki podrá heredar lo que hemos dejado, la sangre es la llave de nuestros secretos –

Naruto al principio no entendía que significaban esas palabras, pero en su mente apareció una idea, los sellos siempre tenían una llave una combinación y para que ninguna persona que no fuera un uzumaki obtuviera lo que hubiera allí, cerrarían ese lugar con una combinación única, la sangre de la familia –

Espero que esto funcione, no soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas –dijo el peliblanco mientras rasgaba su mano con un kunai para dejar la sangre fluir por el sello –

-Fin flashback-

-dices que encontraste una bóveda secreta, se hicieron muchas expediciones al remolino para buscar sellos perdidos, pero nunca se encontró nada –dijo tsunade –

-claro que no lo hicieron, porque lo que había allí no era para ellos y aun que supieran donde se encontraban nunca los hubieren obtenido – exclamo el peliblanco –

-porque dices eso – pregunto confundida tsunade –

-si otra sangre que no fuera la uzumaki hubiere tocado aquel sello, todo el lugar hubiera volado en pedazos, mi familia fue de lo mas precavida, no querían que nadie que no fuera un uzumaki tuviera ese conocimiento – respondió naruto –

-y piensas ponerlos en manos de esta aldea –pregunto un poco confundida la godaime hokage –

-ellos confiaron en su sangre, que su voluntad seria cumplida algún día, creo que confiarían en mi y en lo que hare con ellos, claro que hay algunos muy peligrosos y poderosos que no cualquiera podrá tener acceso a ellos – dijo naruto sonriente –pero hay muchos otros que ayudaran mucho ala aldea, entre ellos sellos entre ellos médicos y me gustaría que los revisaras tu y sakura-

-claro pero eso será después, ahora tenemos cosas mas urgentes de las cuales ocuparnos – le dijo pasándole varias hojas con informes –

Naruto veía con desagrado la situación, pero comprendía que era parte de su trabajo y sus responsabilidades, ya habría tiempo para hacer el vago, pero ese momento no era para ello-

Se dedicaron a catalogar los Jutsu, sellos, nombres de activos shinobi, registrando sus evoluciones y conformando equipos provisionales según los datos existentes, obtuvieron mucha información en los libros bingo de varios países-

Mansión Uzumaki –

Todas estaban el la sala charlando muy tranquilas y como les había pedido naruto conociéndose entre ellas, pero sakura miraba que Kurenai estaba un poco distraída –

-kurenai te encuentras bien – le pregunto la pelirosa – te veo muy pensativa algo te preocupa –

-no solo que esta mañana naruto estaba charlando con un sujeto llamado Sain, y se les miraba muy serios como si les preocupara algo muy grave – dijo sin pensar contestando automáticamente -

-quien es sain, sakura – pregunto ino algo desconcertada –

- sain es la mano derecha de naruto, el le ha estado ayudando con la aldea y son muy buenos amigos - contesto temari – no es muy conversador, pero es buena persona y naruto confía en el –

-su nombre me suena, pero no recuerdo de donde – decía una muy pensativa mei – ya lo he oído antes –

-no creo que debas preocuparte kurenai, si era algo serio seguro que ellos podrán encargarse del problema – le dijo Samui tocándole el hombro – en estos momentos tienen muchas presiones por la aldea –

-es cierto, a si que sigamos con lo nuestro, dime mejor como fue que sucedió lo tuyo con naruto – pregunto directamente sakura haciendo sonrojar a kurenai violentamente – según se nunca tuvieron mucho acercamiento y me da curiosidad como te enamoraste de el –

-si con lujo de detalles – dijo ino muy emocionada – anda cuéntanos que todas queremos saber sensei– decía mientras kurenai veía que todas asentían –

-bueno no se como sucedió, pero se en que momento fue – dijo kurenai haciendo memoria – en esos días mi equipo tenia demasiadas misiones de rastreo y yo no tenia con quien dejar al pequeño azuma y pues naruto siempre que estaba libre se ofrecía a cuidarlo, ya que a el solo le encomendaban misiones rango B y A, las cuales en esos momentos eran escasas, pero una noche –

Flashback-

Kurenai caminaba por las calles de konoha con hinata, ya que kiba y Shino se habían retirado a sus casa y en el pensamiento de la morocha solo existía su pequeño hijo ya que habían pasado 3 días desde había partido-

-sensei no se preocupe naruto-kun habrá cuidado bien de el, se que es algo despistado pero de seguro lo ha hecho bien – dijo hinata sacando de sus pensamientos a su maestra –

-no me preocupaba por mi hijo, si no por naruto – dijo mientras las dos rieron pensando las dificultades por las que pudo haber pasado el rubio – se que estará bien pero ya lo extraño –

De pronto un miembro de la familia hyuga de la rama secundaria apareció de la nada hincándose frente a hinata –

-hinata- sama, su padre me ha pedido que en cuanto regresara usted ala aldea fuera al clan por unos asuntos de suma importancia, podría usted acompañarme – dijo el hyuga sin levantar la mirada –

-esta bien, vamos – dijo volteando a ver a su maestra – le importaría decirle a naruto-kun que llegare tarde esta noche sensei –

-si no te preocupes yo le aviso – respondió kurenai mientras hinata desaparecía en una nube de humo junto con el otro hyuga-

Siguió caminando hacia la casa de naruto, en el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a ella, sin esperar un momento, pero nadie salía a abrir a si que decidió abrir la puerta con sigilo, al entrar se encamino hacia la sala para mirar para ella la escena mas conmovedora que pudiera ver en su vida –

Naruto se encontraba acostado en el sillón, sobre el azuma acurrucado en su pecho, tapado y protegido por los fuertes brazos del rubio, el rostro del pequeño mostraba un felicidad inmensa por la sonrisa que marcaba su rostro, mientras que el del rubio se le miraba cansado y con algunas ojeras, al parecer su hijo le había dado mucho trabajo a naruto-

Su mente la traiciono por unos segundos, se imagino que ellos eran una familia y que sus dos hombres la esperaban en casa, poco a poco ella se fue acercando al rubio, se detuvo frente a el pero su cabeza se inclinaba cada vez mas hacia el rostro de naruto, ella entro en razón cuando su labios habían tocado los de el –

-pero que haces kurenai, el es la pareja de tu alumna – se dijo a si misma – debes olvidar esos pensamientos, el no es para ti, no es azuma y aunque fuera verdad lo que piensas sobre el, el no te haría caso y lo sabes –

El rubio escucho la voz de kurenai y se levantaba con pesadez –

-hina-chan eres tu – dijo somnoliento pero enfoco su vista y vio que era – ha kurenai-sensei es usted, disculpe que no me levante, pero si me muevo volverá llorar y no es agradable –

-no te preocupes naruto, te entiendo soy su madre –le dijo asiendo que el rubio se apenara, ya que si era su madre sabia como era el pequeño – nunca le había visto dormir tan pacíficamente, parece que le tranquilizas y le agradas -

-eso es lo que usted cree, pero me ha dado batalla estos días – dijo naruto sonriendo – dígame donde esta hinata, no venia con usted, le paso algo malo – pregunto naruto consternado –

-no, no te preocupes por ella esta bien, solo que tubo un asunto del clan que atender, dijo que vendría cuando pudiera que lo sentía – le explico kurenai tranquilando al rubio –

-supongo que ya tiene que irse no es a si – dijo tratando de levantarse, pero el pequeño azuma quiso comenzar a llorar y naruto quedo acostado de nuevo para que se tranquilizara – creo que no quiere irse, si quiere puede pasar la noche aquí tenemos una habitación extra, debe estar cansada -

-pues al parecer tendré que aceptar tu oferta – dijo kurenai viendo como su hijo no tenia intenciones de levantarse - dime quieres un café – naruto solo asintió –

Fin flashback-

-esa fue la primera vez que sentí mas que una atracción hacia naruto, fue algo raro como si algo naciera en mi corazón, pero mi mente quería negarlo y luego mi hijo me traicionaba – comentaba la pelinegra con alegría – ese día no quedamos charlando hasta amanecer, conociéndonos ya que era la primera vez que hablábamos de tal manera, me conto muchas anécdotas e historias divertidas suyas, esa noche reí como una niña, no recordaba cuando me había divertido tanto –

-ósea que azuma-chan fue quien inicio todo – indico ino divertida por la historia –

-en resumidas cuentas, el me dio un empujoncito que yo necesitaba – declaro kurenai –

-pero no creo que eso fuera todo no es verdad – indico Samui – debió ser algo tan fuerte que tu corazón derroto a tu mente, he de decir que a mi me paso algo similar, yo no quería aceptar lo que me estaba pasando, incluso necesite la ayuda de una amiga, y lo que necesitaba era ese empujoncito, pero ese no fue el de tu hijo –

-entonces cual fue, que te dio la convicción de estar aquí – pregunto mei con gran interés –

-es cierto ese no fue el detonante – indico kurenai –

Flashback-

El equipo kurenai celebraba el aniversario en el cual su equipo había sido formando, y mas que aun todos sus integrantes seguían vivos y en la vida shinobi eso era algo grande para festejar –

-chicos, he de decirles que han sido mis mejores alumnos y lo digo porque después de tanto años de estar juntos aun seguimos vivos – dijo kurenai muy sonriente en tono de broma viendo a sus alumnos –

-todo fue gracias a usted, que nos instruyo bien – dijo shino cubierto por su típica gabardina –

-si y hoy vamos a celebrar como dios manda – gritaba kiba con una botella de sake en su manos mientras servía las copas de sus amigos –

A si siguieron un par de horas relatando misiones aventuras con otros equipos, riendo y divirtiéndose a lo grande –

-chicos creo que es hora de irme, naruto me espera en casa y no quiero hacer que se preocupe – dijo hinata levantándose de su lugar muy educadamente se despedía –

-oh vamos hinata, naruto se preocupa tan solo por que vas ala tienda quédate otro rato mas – decía kiba ya tomado –

-yo también me retiro azuma-chan me espera y debe tener muerto a konohamaru –dijo kurenai levantándose – además mira el clima se esta nublando tal vez llueva o haya tormenta el día de hoy-

-esta bien nosotros nos quedaremos no es a shino, akamaru – les dijo a sus mejores amigos, shino solo asintió y akamaru ladro en aceptación –

Kurenai caminaba por las calles de konoha sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó una conversación que había tenido con naruto hace un par de días, el estaría de misión por lo menos dos semanas, porque hinata mentiría, pero la incertidumbre pudo más a si que cambio su rumbo hacia casa del uzumaki-

Kurenai saltaba por los techos de la ciudad con incertidumbre, porque ella hacia eso, que importaba lo que hiciera hinata, o porque mentiría, pero por alguna razón quería saber la verdad, pronto llego ala casa del uzumaki, desde el techo de la casa que se encontraba al frente miraba expectante la habitación principal-

-no puede ser, que hace sasuke – decía mirando que el pelinegro entraba ala habitación – en la ventana estaba colocada hinata – que haces hinata –

De pronto la bata que llevaba hinata fue retirada por las hábiles manos del Uchiha, la yuhi no podría creer lo que sus ojos miraban, estaban traicionando a naruto de una de las mas viles maneras que pudieran existir, se preguntaba como hinata podía hacer ese tipo de acciones y mas a naruto, su corazón le dolió tanto al pensar como reaccionaria naruto al saber esto, sintió, pena, ira e incertidumbre que haría le diría la verdad a naruto o se quedaría callada-

Fin flashback-

-tenia que decirle lo que había visto a naruto- dijo parando su relato – pero esa noche el llego y se entero por si mismo, esa noche no pude dormir por estar pensando en el y solo en el, me di cuenta que no sentía amistad por el, si no amor, esta enamorada por eso me dolía tanto –

-creo que a su manera, el toco nuestro corazón de maneras inesperadas –dijo sakura – yo supe que le amaba cuando le perdí –

-el es alguien increíble al que no se le puede negar nada – a completo temari-

-el necesitara todo nuestro apoyo de ahora en adelante, sabes que es fuerte mas que cualquiera, pero el no puede solo y nos va a necesitar, sabemos que detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer, en este caso varias mujeres –dijo ino emocionada-

-si el es muy ingenuo – exclamo Samui con una sonrisa –

- y despistado – exclamo mei con la misma sonrisa –

- y no olviden lo terco – a completo la frase kurenai –

Cada una de ellas a su modo le amaban, las había conquistado de diferentes maneras, con diferentes facetas del el mismo, pero siempre seria Naruto Uzumaki, un niño algo ingenuo y fanfarrón que siempre había sido-

–Ya es hora – dijo una voz detrás de ellas y era tazuna – la ceremonia va comenzar en unos minutos -

Una muchedumbre se reunía en el centro de la aldea, frente a ellos la torre del Uzukage se erguía poderosa y hermosa, en la cima una figura miraba con un semblante imperturbable de su líder -

-bueno naruto es la hora, tienes que presentarte, vamos muchacho que has esperado mucho para esto – dijo el anciano hayato-

Naruto sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante para la gente le viera, un grito ensordecedor se escucho por todos lados, detrás del peliblanco seis mujeres miraban orgullosas aquel joven que cumplía uno de sus mas preciados sueños_ -_


	15. Primer Ciclo: Fiebre Part 1

Naruto se encontraba en su despacho ubicado en la torre del Uzukage, revisando el registro de shinobis, de cómo debían ser instalados en la aldea sin perjudicar a los habitantes, pero se sorprendió que sakura y tsunade habían preparados varias zonas habitacionales para que fueran instalados de manera provisional, eran varios edificios con departamentos amplios y bien amueblados, claro era una enorme inversión pero se había logrado gracias a las alianzas echas por naruto y la cooperación de todos los ciudadanos-

- bien parece que todo estará bien, será un periodo acoplo y asentamiento, las cosas serán lentas al principio pero todo saldrá bien – anuncio tsunade al peliblanco que la miraba satisfecho por los informes presentados- tienes algún comentario o duda –

- no todo lo que hicieron fue perfecto, sin ustedes aquí nada hubiera salido bien, me alegro de tenerlas conmigo- hablo naruto levantándose de su escritorio para acercarse al gran ventanal que daba ala aldea- como van las fortificaciones en las costas y las bases en las islas aledañas-

- todo va según lo planeado- respondió la senju quien estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio a un costado del rubio, ella fungía como su segunda al mando y asesora – los shinobis están trabajando día y noche instalando por toda la aldea los sellos de detección del clan uzumaki, no puedo creer que fuesen tan avanzados, la tecnología enviada desde la aldea de la estrella se acopla increíblemente con ellos y tus ninjas sensores son de lo mejor, de donde diablos los has sacado -

- ellos estaban perdidos, sin ni una misión o sueño en la vida, yo solo les enseñe un luz que ellos aceptaron seguir por voluntad propia, podría decirse que solo les enseñe el camino, ellos decidieron ver que había al final – exclamo naruto sin meditar sus palabras-

- veo que haz madurado, tus padres y tu padrino estarían orgullosos de ver en lo que te haz convertido, al igual que yo ahora mismo – comento la rubia viendo a naruto- el día del ataque de pein, cuando tu me salvaste vi sobre tu espalda a Jiraiya y minato, sabes cual fue su mas grande proeza -

Naruto solo negó con el cabeza algo confundido-

-no fueron sus grandes hazañas en las guerras, misiones o los poderosos jutsus que desarrollaron, si no tu naruto, tu haz sido su mayor logro, lo se al ver en el hombre que te haz convertido –

-pero ahora ya no protejo la aldea de la hoja, por la cual dieron su vida, su mayor sacrificio fue mi protección y el de la aldea, ellos deseaban que yo luchara para protegerla – decía algo melancólico-

-te equivocas – le dijo la rubia – ellos no se sacrificaron por edificios o la tierra, fue porque las personas queridas para ellos que se encontraban en en ese lugar, tu ya no tenias nada que valiera la pena proteger, no había razón alguna para permanecer en konoha, ahora aquí tienes una familia que cuidar, esta gente que te ha acogido y te ha elegido como líder, para ver un mejor futuro –

-siempre sabes que decir cuando lo necesito, gracias vieja – respondió sin voltearle a ver, en segundos su mirada se perdió en el horizonte por su mente pasaban rápidas imágenes de aquellos que ya no estaban -

Tsunade miraba con una amplia sonrisa lo que el espejo reflejaba, ese era el rostro de aquel muchacho de 12 años que había conocido, por sus mejillas caían lágrimas y su rostro demostraba una infinita alegría, seguramente en su mente se dibujaban las figuras de aquellos hombres que lo amaron-

-sabes, me hubiese gustado que alguno de ellos estuviere aquí para el día de mi compromiso con las mujeres que amo, seguramente ha ese pervertido le hubiese encantado ese momento para uno de sus libros idiotas y a mi madre poder ayudar a mis prometidas en su boda, aunque no sabría si hubiese aceptado el que yo tuviera mas de una esposa –

- puede que haya una oportunidad naruto-kun kukuku- se escucho y al mismo tiempo una sombra que aparecía en el centro del despacho haciendo que los dos se pusieran en guardia- tranquilos seria un suicidio pelear contigo, vengo hablar Uzukage-sama-

- kabuto, como haz entrado aquí maldita serpiente- grito tsunade saltando de su escritorio-

-admito que su seguridad es impresionante pero aun a si, no esta funcionando en su totalidad- respondió kabuto- pero como he dicho vengo a conversar contigo naruto-kun te tengo una propuesta-

La habitación se quedo en silencio, naruto miraba a kabuto inseguro, tiempo atrás se le había creído muerto a manos de itachi, que propuesta tendría aquel peligroso shinobi-

-te escucho – le dijo ante la mirada incrédula de la rubia -

Mientras tanto en la casa del clan uzumaki, las mujeres planeaban lo que seria el día más especial para cada una de ellas-

- ino para cuando nos piensas decir como fue que te enamoraste del atolondrado de naruto- pregunto sakura con una libreta en sus manos-

- si ya todas hemos hablado de ello, solo faltas tu, es una forma de entendernos y para llevarnos mejor entre nosotras, ya que estaremos juntas desde ahora en adelante – declaro temari acostada en un sillón por el dolor en sus pies por el embarazo-

- es la historia típica de una chica que conoce un chico – dijo ino sacando la lengua, pero todos le lanzaron una mirada amenazadora – esta bien, esta bien pero no es nada del otro mundo, aunque yo si estuve a solas con el por un tiempo, creo que para enamorarte de el solo necesitas verle a diario, escuchar sus anécdotas, chistes y mirar su hermosa sonrisa a diario, bueno eso comencé a pensar después de esa misión-

- lo mismo de sucedió a mi – declaro Samui –

- igual a mí – dijo la ex-mizukage-

-digo lo mismo – dijo una temari adolorida-

-entiendo lo que dices – dijo kurenai con una mirada apacible-

- ósea que solo yo fui la que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenia de frente – exclamo la pelirosa inclinando su cabeza- y pensar que pude tenerlo para mi sola –

- no me extraña, con esa frente de marquesina, no te podrías dar cuenta de nada – bromeo ino-

Mientras todas reían al escuchar el comentario, mientras solo una mirada de derrota se le detonaba en el rostro ala pelirosa –

-bueno, todo inicio cuando – decía ino intentando relatar lo acontecido hace un tiempo-

-Flashback-

Pov` Ino

-Ese día empezó como cualquier otro, un shinobi llego a mi casa para decirme que la hokage tenia una misión para mi, a si que fui a su encuentro-

Fin Pov` Ino

-Ino, mañana saldrás de misión, iras como apoyo medico y táctico- anuncio la senju- la duración de la misión será de dos meses, tu y tu compañero vigilaran la frontera noroeste, es una misión de vigilancia Rango B, pero podría elevarse a A, alguna pregunta-

-no tsunade-sensei, bueno dijo compañero, no será el equipo asuma completo – pregunto confundida –supongo que shikamaru será el que valla conmigo y porque el no esta aquí -

-no ninguno de tu equipo ira en esta misión, será Uzumaki Naruto quien valla contigo a esta misión y la liderara, el no se encuentra porque hoy ha partido a otra misión pero estará aquí mañana para encontrarse contigo- respondió la senju-

-pero el estará en condiciones para hacer otra misión tan rápido – pregunto algo incrédula ino –según me ha comentado hinata, va de misión una tras otra, no ha tomado un buen descanso-

-estas subestimando a naruto, el ha cambiado en estos dos últimos años después de la guerra se puede decir que ha madurado y se ha tomado enserio su trabajo como ninja, pero es cierto que ha estado saliendo a demasiadas misiones -confirmo la senju – es por ello que lo envió a esta misión, si todo sale bien podrá tener un descanso-

-entonces esta no es una misión seria – dijo algo molesta la yamanaka pensando que la subestimaban-

-te equivocas, es una misión para cualquier shinobi serio, solo que envió a naruto para que descanse, y tu apoyo medico es esencial por la duración de esta misión-

-disculpe mi impertinencia sensei-dijo apenada la kunoichi- entonces me preparare para salir mañana, seguro que yo tendré que llevar todos los víveres, si fuera por el atolondrado de naruto solo llevara ramen instantáneo-

-tienes razón, Ino – la llamo – te lo encargo mucho, últimamente le eh visto mas extraño como molesto-

-yo me encargo del idiota – dijo ino sonriente para después retirarse-

Mientras caminaba a su casa, su mente divagaba pensando en cierto rubio-

-nunca antes había tenido una misión con naruto en solitario, creo que solo la vez que venció al akatsuki, el había cambiado mucho, desde su vestimenta hasta su carácter, ahora un poco mas serio, pero por momentos salía el naruto idiota que todos querían, hacia mas de un año que el había iniciado su relación con hinata, casi siempre se les miraba juntos y muy felices paseando por la aldea cuando naruto se encontraba allí, porque hacia un tiempo que hacia misiones una tras otra sin descanso, sin que nadie supiera el motivo-

-bien ya todo esta listo, estaré dos meses fuera con naruto- de pronto su cara se puso colorada- en que estoy pensando, solo es naruto, no es que me guste o algo así, si es lindo y guapo pero- rápidamente se dio cuenta lo que había dicho y se tumbo en la cama de su habitación-van a ser dos meses muy largos – dijo cerrando sus ojos –

Puerta Este Konoha 8:00 a.m.

Para ino era una mañana como todas las demás, fría con una neblina densa se mezclaba entre las calles de konoha, avanzando hacia una de sus puertas estas comenzaba a desaparecer, ala distancia se mira un joven, quien Ino reconoce de inmediato –

Naruto se encontraba recostado en una de las puertas, con sus ojos cerrados, junto el una pequeña maleta de viaje, vestía el traje típico de un jounnin, pantalón y playera de manga larga negra, con su chaleco verde claro abierto hasta la mitad del pecho –

_Valla hace tiempo que no le miraba, hasta se ah quitado el color naranja de su vestimenta – se decía ino examinándolo mientras se acercaba –_

Naruto ya estoy aquí – dijo enérgicamente para que el rubio abriera sus ojos – no crees que es muy poco lo que llevas para dos meses – viendo su pequeña maleta –

Esto solo es para el trayecto, nos llevara 3 días llegar ala frontera, mi demás equipaje esta sellado en un pergamino, seria muy estorboso llevarlo encima – exclamo reincorporándose – como lo haces tu –

Ino se sorprendió por la actitud de naruto, había escuchado de cómo se había estado comportando naruto últimamente, pero una cosa era escucharlo de alguien mas y sentirlo en carne propia, debía admitir que se sintió un poco avergonzada –

No pasa nada lo sellaremos aquí – dijo naruto sacando un pergamino, de su cinturón para desplegarlo en el suelo - escoge algo que puedas llevar contigo lo demás lo llevaremos en el pergamino –

Claro , pero no soy una tonta entendido, por lo mismo no me hables de esa manera– bufo algo molesta por el comentario del rubio – todos dicen que haz cambiado, pero no pensé que serias tan poco delicado con tus palabras –

Naruto rápidamente sello el resto del equipaje de ino -

Lo siento no era mi intención, solo que tenemos que movernos rápido, y todo eso dificultara nuestro avance – se disculpo el rubio – listo será mejor irnos -

Fin Flashback-

Todas escuchaban atentamente ala yamanaka hasta que la otra rubia alzo la voz para hacer una observación -

Que pesado se comporto – dijo temari quien escuchaba atentamente el relato- sakura porque naruto se estaba comportando de esa manera tan extraña en el –

No lo se, en ese tiempo no hablábamos mucho o nos veíamos, el hacia misiones en solitario o con los ambu, el equipo 7 kakashi se disolvió tan pronto como acabo la guerra, y eh de decir que no hice mucho esfuerzo en mantener la relación con naruto – respondió un poco apenada la pelirosa –

Si en ese tiempo sakura vivía con sasuke en un departamento, habían empezado a salir y naruto se distancio de ustedes para no estorbar o causarles incomodidad su presencia – dijo kurenai obteniendo la atención de la pelirosa –

Como sabe eso kurenai – pregunto la haruno –

El me lo dijo en una conversación que tuvimos y también me explico el porque de su comportamiento, pero porque no mejor dejamos que ino nos diga de eso, ella debe de saber mejor que nadie, fue la primera en enterarse – exclamo kurenai –

Bueno sigo - dijo ino –

Flashback-

Habían pasado 3 días desde la salida de konoha, llegaron a su destino sin contra tiempo, al llegar hicieron el cambio de guardia, con el otro equipo y ahora la noche había caído, en medio de un claro muy adentrado en el bosque se miraba una luz provocada por una fogata, a su lado ino cocinaba en una cacerola animadamente, frente a ella un rubio la miraba atento recostado en un tronco, encima de ellos un pequeño fuerte construido entre los arboles –

Ya esta listo – dijo tomando un recipiente para servirle al uzumaki – toma, no soy muy buena cocinando, pero te hará mas provecho que un ramen instantáneo – le decía ofreciéndole el plato –

Gracias – dijo tomándolo de las manos de la yamanaka – de echo hinata-chan no me ha dejado traer mucho ramen, dice que no es bueno para mi, a si que solo me ha dado unos pocos –

Valla solo un par de meses saliendo con ella, y te ha puesto en cintura - rio la rubia por la mirada triste de naruto al perder su ramen – vamos que no cocino tan mala pruébelo –

El uzumaki izo caso y tomo una cucharada, rápidamente una tras o otra casi atragantándose por comer lo que ino había preparado, ino veía feliz nadie se había comido lo que ella cocinaba con tanta felicidad –

Quieres un poco mas – le pregunto con una sonrisa al uzumaki, quien rápidamente extendió su plato en señal de afirmación - créeme nadie se había devorado a si mi comida –

Es que esta delicioso, hacia tiempo que no comía algo como esto – respondió el uzumaki tomando de su cantimplora – chouji y shikamaru deben estar felices de que tu cocines en las misiones –

Hasta crees, chouji no me deja ni acercarme – rio sorprendiendo al rubio – es la primera vez que cocino para alguien mas, que no sea para mi y no es para tanto solo es caldo con carne y verduras –

Entonces soy muy afortunado – respondió naruto –

Porque lo dices – pregunto algo desconcertado entregándole el plato lleno al rubio –

No todos los días un chica bonita me cocina algo delicioso – exclamo el rubio sonrojando violentamente ala yamanaka –

Gracias agradezco el cumplido, pero sabes nunca digas eso enfrente de hinata, porque se puede molestar – rio mientras el rubio sudaba frio –

Ambos la pasaron riendo de viejas historias, nuevas anécdotas riendo como los viejos amigos que eran, aunque era la primera vez que ambos estaba de misión solos, naruto siempre pensó que ino era superficial y no servía para ser una kunoichi, pero tenia que aceptar que no era nada de lo que el creía –

Ino te quiero preguntar algo que me ha dado vueltas en al cabeza, antes de salir de la aldea dijiste que todos dicen que he cambiado – pregunto mientras movía el fuego para avivarlo un poco mas –

Bueno no es que haz cambiado, si no que todo el tiempo estas de misión, casi no te reúnes con nosotros cuando estamos de descanso, por lo mismo, y lo que salen de misión contigo dicen que te comportas serio – respondió ino un poco avergonzada por haberle dicho – simplemente los que te conocemos dicen que ya no eres el idiota cabeza hueca numero uno en sorprender ala gente –

Ese es el problema, lo idiota cabeza hueca no me dará el puesto de hokage, si todos piensan que soy un idiota nadie me tomara enserio, ni me respetaran si es que llego a ostentar el cargo, me lo ha dicho el consejo hace un tiempo, que si yo quería ser hokage tenia que cambiar – respondió un poco deprimido –

Pero tu haz ganado tantas batallas siendo tu mismo, la gente te respeta en muchos lugares por ser como eres no entiendo por que el consejo te pidió cambiar – pregunto ino consternada –

Es cierto me respetan, pero solo como su amigo no como figura de autoridad, se que no soy el mas listo del mundo, pero me falta seriedad para alcanzar mis objetivos quiero que la gente me vea diferente no como un idiota, si no un shinobi como a kakashi-sensei o a mi padre, siempre hay que hacer sacrificios, para conseguir algo tienes que dar otra cosa a cambio –

Pero estas dejando a tus amigos de lado, que pasara cuando llegues al puesto de hokage, con quien compartirías ese momento si no tienes nadie a tu lado – exclamo la rubia – vale la pena sacrificar todo e incluso a hinata, solo por el puesto de hokage – dijo la rubia tapándose la boca rápidamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, el ser hokage era todo para naruto que idiota era -

El rubio se quedo en silencio mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia el cielo nocturno, ino le miraba sonrojada el mirar su rostro de seriedad siendo golpeado por la luz de la fogata lo hacia ver muy apuesto desde su sitio –

Pasaron los días, ambos recorrían las cercanías de la frontera, no había nada fuera de lo normal, pero la convivencia entra ambos se volvió mas fría, solo hablan lo necesario, ino preocupada por el rubio, ya que día tras día se le veía mas agotado, y eso no era normal en el rubio hasta que sucedió lo inevitable el rubio cayo de una rama desmayado, ino no logro reaccionar a tiempo estrellándose contra el suelo –

Naruto – grito mientras corría a socorrerlo al llegar a su lado se puso a revisarlo – _no puede ser, su cuerpo esta agotado, sus músculos y tendones tienen demasiada presión pero como es esto posible – se decía haciendo el diagnostico- si no hemos hecho nada fuera de lo ordinario – se preguntaba -_

Rápidamente lo cargo para llevarle al campamento y poderlo atender, al llegar lo recostó sobre un futon, para revisarlo mas a fondo-

_Ho por dios, esta hirviendo – decía tocando su frente – debo quitarle la ropa para que no se sofoque con ella – se dijo mientras su mente comenzó a imaginarse cosas inapropiadas realmente estaba nerviosa por lo que haría –_

Comenzó con sus sandalias, luego le quito la camina sin poder evitar ver su cuerpo todo marcado por el ejercicio y aun mas excitante estaba todo sudado y se hinchaba con cada respiro, no pudo evitar rozarle con las manos, pero sacudiendo su cabeza se dispuso a continuar su labor, ahora solo quedaban sus pantalones –

_Diablos porque esto me pasa a mi – se dijo mientras los bajaba poco a poco – oh por dios – chillo en su mente viendo como el miembro del rubio se marcaba en sus calzoncillos, era mas grande que algunos de sus antiguos novios, mas bien enorme – ya se que vio hinata o porque siempre esta sonrojada – rio internamente – dios que pervertida soy – _

Luego de esa escena le puso unas compresas frías para contener la fiebre, pero se desesperaba ya que no funcionaba bien como pensaba-

_Que ha estado haciendo estos días, para que su cuerpo se encuentre en este estado tan deplorable – decía mientras de sus manos se desprendía un chakra verde – _rayos le esta dando fiebre, no tengo los recursos suficientes para darle tratamiento, sakura sabría que hacer, soy una inútil –

Sakura es una increíble medico es cierto – dijo naruto delirando mientras tocaba sus manos – pero tu también lo eres y tienes otros talentos que sakura no tiene – termino de hablar para volver a perder la conciencia –

Lo tengo – dijo viendo a naruto – por favor aguanta solo un poco –

Rápidamente salió del campamento para adentrarse al bosque, miraba hacia todas direcciones buscando algo, hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño claro, tomo unas pequeñas matas junto con su raíz, luego volvió a emprender el camino, hasta detenerse de nuevo –

Sabia que la había visto - decía acercándose a una planta de color amarillenta, con toques rojos en las hojas, tomo solo los pétalos de la flor e incluso una de las hojas – con esto será suficiente debo apresurarme –

Al regresar al campamento puso unos trapos húmedos para intentar contener la fiebre del rubio, mientras preparaba una especie de remedio medicinal a base de lo recogido, los molía a tal grado de solo quedar una pasta verde –

Vamos naruto-kun cómelo – decía introduciendo aquel remedio por su boca – no se lo que has estado haciendo, pero esto ayudara a recuperarte de esta fatiga –

Sabe horrible ino – dijo casi inaudible –

Tonto – dijo riendo mientras unas lagrimas caían por su mejillas, había estado tan asustada de que el pudiera ponerse aun peor o mas aun morir – le dije a tsunade-sensei que me haría cargo de ti – dijo costándose en el pecho del rubio – a si que no molestes – decía mientras se dormía arrullada por los latidos de naruto –

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel incidente, naruto seguía inconsciente pero con claros signos de mejoría, cosa que a ino le alegraba de corazón, ella tenia que hacer las rondas de vigilancia, no había muchos problemas-

Bien naruto-kun iré hacer mi ronda no te muevas ok – bromeo la rubia depositando un beso en la mejilla de naruto –_que hice, le bese – se decía sonrojada para salir rápidamente de allí -_

Ino saltaba de rama en rama revisando las trampas y sensores que habían preparado, hasta que los hilos que mantenían los sensores se movieron –

Rayos, quien sea identifíquese y diga sus intenciones – exclamo colocándose en pose defensiva – esta en el territorio del país del fuego –

Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a una pequeña rubia – se escuchó de entre los arboles – donde esta tu compañero, si he de enfrentarme a alguien, quisiera al que todos llaman héroe –

El esta en otro lugar, y yo soy mas que suficiente para párate, muéstrate – grito pero de pronto sintió algo acercarse, dio un pirueta en el aire esquivando un kunai –

Tienes buenos reflejos, pero solo eres una novata - decía una voz grave aun escondido entre los arboles - me divertiré un rato contigo –

De pronto de todas direcciones kunais volaban hacia ino, quien con maestría esquivaba cada uno de ellos, dando saltos, piruetas, en sus manos un par de kunai desviaban lo que se acercaban mas a dañarla –

Y yo soy la novata, no eres mas que un fanfarrón, vamos muéstrame tu rostro para poder destrozarlo - grito acumulando chakra en sus puños, ella no se había movido de su lugar ya que se encontraba en el centro de un claro, allí tendría mas visión ala hora de contrarrestar los ataques enemigos –

Pero no ves que ya te he ganado, sin siquiera sudar o gastar mi chakra – exclamo hasta que el extraño salía desde la obscuridad del bosque, alto de compleción delgada, ojos color grisáceo y con un traje del mismo color –

Yo no veo como haz ganado, ni siquiera me haz podido tocar – dijo altiva la rubia –

No fue necesario – dijo alzando sus manos al nivel de su cara – ni siquiera prestaste atención al momento en que te derrote –

Aquel hombre izo unos movimientos con sus dedos y pronto el cuerpo de ino se contrajo de manera inmediata, denotando finos hilos rodeaban todo su cuerpo a si como el claro donde se encontraba plantada –

Las kunoichis de hoy en día, son tan descuidadas, solo se preocupan por su apariencia, te are un favor al matarte aquí pequeña rubia – dijo mientras con sus manos formaba sellos, ino con pavor lo que pasaría - Raiton: araña eléctrica – exclamo mientras una corriente corría por los cables ninja hasta darle una gran descarga a ino quien bramaba de dolor, en esos momentos solos sus gritos se escuchaban en aquel inmenso bosque, pero después de todos aquellos gritos de dolor hubo uno que retumbo por cada cm del bosque – grita todo lo que desees nadie vendrá – rio cortamente -

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – bramo con una fuerza increíble, sin saber si era producido por el dolor o por la esperanza de que aquel rubio la salvara, pronto sus ojos se volvieron pesados, estaba apunto de desmayarse – sálvame – susurro débilmente –

Aquel hombre caminaba paso lento hacia ella, de su cintura desenfundaba un ninjato, su mirada apacible no mostraba ningún remordimiento –

Ya nadie puede salvarte, pero como un favor hacia a ti, te matare rápidamente – dijo alzando su arma para degollar a su oponente – que el infierno sea benevolente con tu sucia alma shinobi–

La yamanaka cerro sus ojos esperando su inevitable final, miles de imágenes de su vida pasar en segundos por su mente, tantas cosas que izo y otras mas que deseaba lograr, jamás pudo conocer a un buen chico con quien salir, ser novios, cazarse y tener hijo, pero era demasiado tonto pensar en ello en eso momentos, pasaron los segundos y su mente aun le respondía, abrió sus ojos débilmente, solo una cabellera rubia pudo distinguir antes de perder el conocimiento –

Continuara …


	16. Primer Ciclo: Antiguo Enemigo Part 2

-Poco a poco ella abrió sus ojos, su cuerpo se sentía entumido y dolores leves en sus brazos y piernas pero aun las podía sentir entonces estaba con vida -

_Que había pasado, estaba apunto se ser asesinada pero algo paso, estoy a salvo – se preguntaba mientras su mirada se aclaraba – por dios naruto – pensó escandalizada, al recordar su estado –_

Tranquila ya todo ha pasado, lamento haberte dejado sola – dijo una voz quien ella identifico como la de su rubio acompañante – lo siento ino-chan, no debí dejarte sola de esa manera –

-Se encontraba a salvo, en aquella cabaña siendo cuidada por el rubio, no podía sentirse más feliz, el había llegado en el ultimo momento, le había salvado la vida en las condiciones que se encontraba -

Gracias por salvarme – exclamo abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura –

Naruto solo asintió a corresponderle el abrazo, era un sensación tan cálida, tan diferente ala de hinata, no es que aquella fuese mala o algo por el estilo, si no que esta era diferente no había palabras para describirla-

Tu también me salvaste a mi, yo debería estar mas agradecido – dijo mientras con su mano elevaba el rostro de la chica hasta igualarlo a suyo, con su otra mano libre limpio las lagrimas de su rostro – las chicas lindas no deben llorar - sonrió –

-Ino estaba muy apenada, jamás nunca habían tenido esa atención en ella, no con tanta ternura, sin motivos ocultos, solo un simple gesto de amistad, pero esa no era la palabra que ella deseaba, su mente y su corazón parecían decirle dos cosas tan diferentes, ella se estaba enamorando de naruto, pero no podía permitírselo el no era para ella –

Tienes razón nosotras no hacemos eso– dijo sonriendo un poco tranquilizando al uzumaki – dime como te encuentras, ya te veo mejor te ha bajado la fiebre –

Si ya estoy repuesto, no debes preocuparte por mi, tu fuiste quien recibió un fuerte ataque – le respondió el rubio- yo no se mucho de medicina, solo pude hacer lo básico, y ponerte una crema que me prepara hinata-chan –

Solo estoy algo entumida, tan pronto como me sienta mejor yo misma me tratare, no tienes nada de que preocuparte – le respondió mientras naruto aun la sostenía en sus brazos – naruto ya puedes soltarme – le dijo algo sonrojada ya que el rubio no la soltaba–

Si, lo siento no era mi intención, yo iré, iré, iré a dar un reconocimiento por la zona – dijo mientras balbuceaba por el nerviosismo, mientras ino mantenía una sonrisa - no quiero mas sorpresas –

Fin flashback-

Después de ello, seguimos como si nada hubiese pasado, pero le miraba mas animado, sonreía con mas frecuencia, y no se comportaba tan frio como cuando recién llegamos – contaba ino con gran emoción – no se algo cambio para los dos en esos meses –

-Después de haber terminado su relato, las mujeres tenían la mirada algo confundida, eso explicaba el extraño comportamiento del peliblanco en sus misiones -

El solo sentía la presión de cumplir su sueño, estaba dispuesto hacer todo lo que fuese necesario – declaro temari acostada en el sillón con sus piernas hacia arriba–

En los tiempo antes de la guerra no pasábamos mucho tiempo con naruto, que digamos, dábamos por echo que el estaba bien – dijo ino con un aire de tristeza- después de la guerra inicio su relación con ella, quisimos pasar mas tiempo a su lado pero era tarde el nos evitaba, ya no nos necesitaba estaba enfocado en cumplir su meta –

Era alguien muy solitario, que solo intentaba ser feliz con lo que tenia ala mano, sus amigos era su única familia - replico kurenai con un aire de tristeza – al estar con hinata, tubo a alguien incondicional a su lado, e ignoro completamente todo a su alrededor, solo quedaba ser hokage –

Nunca imagine que el fuese alguien tan solitario – exclamo Samui con la mirada triste – siempre se le miraba alegre, lleno de vida no se era como ver el sol salir cada mañana radiante y lleno de fuerza -

Pero eso no será nunca mas, estaremos junto a el en todo momento, seremos una familia le apoyaremos en todo lo que el necesite, le regañaremos cuando sea necesario, hasta le haremos entender a golpes cuando se equivoque, pero jamás estará solo de nuevo – hablo sakura quien se había mantenido callada –

Tienes razón, nuestra misión será que el nunca más sufra de nuevo – declaro kurenai –

Y darle muchos hijos por supuesto – dijo la pervertida de mei quien izo sonrojarse a más de una por tal comentario – eso creo que será lo más divertido, aunque algunas se nos adelantaron - decía mirando a temari quien sonreía apenada –

Ustedes serán madres ancianas – exclamo tranquilamente – a mi me miraran y dirán en la academia ¨miren que joven es la esposa del Uzukage¨ - termino de decir mientras reía a pierna suelta al ver los rostros de las demás mujeres-

A quien le dices anciana niña, para que lo sepas yo tengo 29 años – grito ofendida mei –

Entonces eres una asalta cunas que ases con naruto-kun, vieja – chillo sakura retando ala mizukage – porque no te buscas a alguien de tu edad ancianita -

Pequeñas bribonas, aunque a ustedes les debía de preocupar otra cosa, ya que yo tengo lo que todo hombre quiere y necesita – alzo la voz mientras con sus brazos cruzados levantabas sus grandes pechos – y a ustedes les falta mucho en estos casos –

-Ino y sakura empezaron a mirar a su al redor, primero a samui quien tenia los pechos y del mismo tamaño que mei o tsunade, luego miraron a kurenai quien también los tenia grandes pero lo ocultaba con sus vendajes y luego a temari quien le había crecido bastante por el embarazo –

No puede ser que sean tan grandes – gritaron al mismo tiempo -

-En la oficina del Uzukage, naruto asimilaba las palabras dichas por kabuto –

Siempre supe que estabas loco, pero ahora te superaste a ti mismo – dijo naruto quien cerraba sus ojos analizando sus opciones – lo que propones, no me agrada para nada –

Se que no te agrada la idea, de regresar a los muertos pero se te acaban las opciones, y el tiempo corre – declaro kabuto, no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que había llegado –

Naruto, no puedes confiar en esta serpiente, cuando menos te lo esperes clavara sus colmillos venenosos – dijo tsunade molesta – lo que el dice es imposible nadie puede hacerlo, es un engaño –

Tsunade-hime, usted mas que nadie debería de saber que en este mundo nada es imposible, solo hay que buscar la puerta correcta y abrirla con la llave indicada – declaro kabuto – y bien que dices naruto-kun –

Necesito pensarlo, no es algo que puedas tomar ala ligera – menciono naruto que miraba con desconfianza lo que el alumno de orochimaru –

Bien vendré en una semana para escuchar tu respuesta – exclamo pero quedo paralizado ante una mirada penetrante del peliblanco –

Entenderás que eres demasiado peligroso para que te deje libre no es a si – dijo naruto quien ya estaba posicionado en la espalda de kabuto – digamos que será como una pequeña muestra de que puedo confiar en ti – exclamo el peliblanco golpeando la espalda de kabuto-

Tenrō (_Elemento__ Fuego: Prisión Celestial)_-_un_ fulgor rojo que se esparció por todo el cuerpo del domador de serpientes que dio un pequeño quejido de dolor por la técnica -

Naruto-kun te haz vuelto desconfiado y paranoico, sabes eso me gusta – exclamo la serpiente mientras caía al suelo sosteniéndose en una rodilla – bien seré tu prisionero, se que vendrás a mi, cuando entiendas lo que enfrentamos, me necesitas mas de lo que crees –

Eso ya lo veremos, kabuto - dijo naruto asiendo un seña mientras aparecían dos ambu de blanco – llévele a una celda cómoda, será nuestro invitado por un tiempo –

Estaré esperándote pronto naruto-kun – se despedía con una sonrisa arrogante -

-Los ambu desaparecieron junto a kabuto, quien solo sonreía, mostrando lo confiado que se encontraba –

Que era ese Jutsu naruto – pregunto la senju –

Es la técnica que usaban el la prisión de sangre, detiene el flujo de chakra y si el marcado trata de usarlo sufrirá un gran dolor, como si su cuerpo se estuviese quemando por dentro, lo usaron en mi cuando estuve encerrado – explico el peliblanco – no podrá escapar con esa limitaciones -

_Ha cambiado tanto, ahora el seria el hokage mas fuerte y habilidoso desde los tiempo de mi abuelo – pensaba tsunade viendo al peliblanco con ojos diferentes, ya no era un niño ahora era todo un hombre– los consejeros cometieron un error en ignorarlo, pero querían a alguien que pudiesen manipular, naruto seria como minato, no les tomaría en cuenta ni para las juntas de consejo -_

MALDICION – grito furioso el uzumaki golpeando una pared con el puño agrietándola por el impacto – como se entero de todo esto, no es posible maldito animal rastrero –

Aun no entiendo que significa eso del lado obscuro, un enemigo al cual no se puede matar – pregunto tsunade confundida –

El se refiere al enemigo de la luz, la obscuridad, una guerra que nació desde la creación del tiempo, no hay luz sin obscuridad – repetía naruto como si lo tuviese grabado de memoria – aquel que se hacia llamar Madara no supo lo que desato en este mundo, libero a mas de un ente maligno ese día, un sello que no debía ser movido se ha comenzado a deteriorar desde ese dia -

Que quieres decir, que libero –

Yo no sabia el porque se me había encomendado buscar la paz, mi maestro, mi padre hasta un enemigo me izo cargo de que cumpliera ese deseo, pero hace tiempo entendí que no era la paz del mundo o algo parecido, tiene que ver con el destino de la sangre que corre por mis venas, un encomienda echa hace cientos de años – relato naruto recordado su viaje - durante el tiempo que viaje por el mundo ninja descubrí muchas cosas que ignoraba, no era la paz lo que debía buscar, si no combatir al mal, su representación encarnada –

Pero no entiendo porque y en que encaja kabuto en todo esto– dijo la senju mientras naruto negó con al cabeza – si es un sello, solo necesitamos restaurarlo -

En la antigüedad se le encomendó a un clan cuidar de el– exclamo naruto -

Los uzumaki – exclamo tsunade – tú lo puedes hacer entonces, no veo porque le necesitamos –

Yo no conozco el sello – declaro el uzumaki sorprendiendo ala rubia – el sello se traspasaba de generación en generación, en las mujeres del clan, porque era demasiado peligroso que un hombre lo tuviera y si era derrotado aquel sello podía caer en las manos equivocadas, ellas conocen su ubicación, y les enseñaron a interpretarlo y en caso de ser necesario modificarlo, no había nadie que le pudiera hacer frente a el, solo quedo encerrarlo en otra dimensión con un sello especial –

Entonces quien es la que sabe ese sello, la ultima en saberlo no me digas que es –

Estas en lo correcto, mi madre fue la ultima en tener el conocimiento de ese sello, y no pudo traspasármelo a mi, por la situación que aconteció, no hay registro alguno de el en ningún lado mas que solo en la biblioteca de mi familia, a un que solo es un relato, como si de una fabula se tratase, se que es real, pero no tengo ningún indicio de cómo funciona, su simbología, si tan solo hubiese algo con que trabajar–

Entonces como kabuto se entero de esto - pregunto la senju –

Es lo que no se, como esa maldita serpiente tiene ese conocimiento – maldecía en su voz denotaba la furia – no es algo que cualquiera sepa, es tan antiguo como el mismo Rikodou Sennin –

Entonces que, harás lo necesario para combatir la amenaza o esperaras que el mal se libere y acabe con todo a su paso – ambos giraron al escuchar la voz y vieron a sain en el balcón – a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios y olvidar nuestras propias convicciones e incluso nuestra moralidad para hacer lo correcto –

Lo que kabuto propone esta fuera de comprensión, no es posible el hacer lo que el dice – aclaro tsunade –

Sabes bien que no hay otra manera de hacerlo, solo el sabe como realizar la técnica, la echo evolucionar hasta donde su creador no pudo imaginar – menciono el pelinegro –

No puedo hacerle eso a mi madre, ella ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos – exclamo naruto con la voz llena de convicción – esa técnica es una aberración –

Entonces te preguntare lo siguiente, si ese enemigo aparece puedes hacerle frente, derrotarle – pregunto sain –

-Naruto se había quedado mudo, no sabia que contestar, en sus enfrentamientos pasados siempre tuvo la convicción de poder vencer aun que fuese muy ligera pero ahora, no había nada de eso, era poderoso era cierto, pero no conocía el alcance de ese enemigo, miles de dudas invadieron sus ser –

Si es que no le podemos derrotar al menos encerrarle de nuevo en su prisión – respondió el joven -

Tsunade quien se había mantenido al margen la conversación, también quería participar pero la presencia de sain y naruto debatiendo no la dejaba, era como si sus espíritus también pelearan -

Rayos ni siquiera sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos, ni donde aparecerá – grito furioso sain - estamos a ciegas –

Bien quiero que me expliques lo que esta sucediendo – exclamo molesta la rubia –

Tsunade, crees en los dioses y los demonios– pregunto el peliblanco haciendo que la sannin le mirara extrañada – por que lo que te contare raya en lo irreal y la fantasía – dijo tomando asiento en su escritorio para comenzar a relatar una historia -

Pov ´Naruto

_En los tiempo antiguos cuando los dioses eran mas que viejas historias para niños, eran tan reales como nosotros ahora en día, no se exactamente la razón por las que ellos dejaron de presentársenos, tal vez por la vida tan desagradable que fuimos llevando al paso de los años, ellos nos dejaron de lado olvidándose de la humanidad -_

_Cuando la diosa Amaterasu La Diosa Del Sol, Susanoo El Dios De La Tormenta y Tsukiyomi La Diosa De La Luna, los tres dioses principales regían nuestro mundo en paz, todo era felicidad y prosperidad, pero algo sucedió, los escritos no relatan exactamente los hechos si no vagas interpretaciones que con el paso de los tiempos se han vuelto historias llenas de tecnicismos y pensamientos de lo que los han trasmitido, solo dice que el dios de la tormenta Susanoo se volvió extremadamente violento y sanguinario de un día a otro, era un ser que destruía todo a su paso sin remordimientos, su hermana Amaterasu trato de detenerle pero ante la negativa de su hermano ella lucho a muerte para pararle, fue una batalla que se extendió por siete días y siete noches, destruyo montañas y seco océanos, acabando con mas de la mitad de la vida en el planeta, ella al no poder asesinar a su propio hermano le encerró en un lugar al que nadie nunca pudiese llegar, fue desterrado de los cielos por su inmensa compasión - _

_Tras la vergonzosa conducta de su hermano Susanoo, Amaterasu se encerró en una cueva. Al no estar ella el sol no salía y el mundo se cubrió de tinieblas, los campos morían y el mundo se helaba. Fue cuando __Amatsu-Mikaboshi conocido como el dios de la maldad, quiso tomar posesión de la tierra ante de la ausencia de sus hermanos con la ayuda de los demonios del makai–_

_Tsukiyomi alarmada por esto busco desesperadamente a su hermana para que tomara su posición, ella se negaba rotundamente a salir de su auto encierro, la diosa no tuvo mas opción que enfrentarse ala amenaza como diosa de la iluminación nocturna y protectora de la humanidad al igual que sus hermanos-_

_Solo había un problema para que ella enfrentara a su enemigo, su bestia sagrada, el Maou Juubi su perro guardián, ella no podía matar ala bestia por que entraría en otros conflictos con los demonios a si que invistió de poder a un monje quien era el mas devoto de su templo, le concedió dones para que enfrentara ala bestia, la habilidad de moldear energía y controlar los elementos o como le conocemos ahora ninjutsu, el crear mundos alternos o dimensiones, ahora le conocemos con genjutsu y por su puesto fortaleza física, velocidad inigualable por ningún otro humano lo que se conoce como taijutsu y claro el arma mas imperiosa para enfrentar ala bestia sus ojos de poder el Rin'negan con ello un basto conocimiento de sellos –_

_El sabio de los seis caminos como fue conocido años posteriores logro derrotar ala bestia separando su poder en nueve pedazos, y confinando su cuerpo en la luna en custodia de la diosa de la luna para que nunca escapase de su prisión, Amatsu-Mikaboshi furioso fue a reclamarle a la diosa de la luna el porque su mascota había sido destruida, pero había una trampa preparada para el los nueve trozos de poder del juubi fueron usados para apresar y detener al dios del mal, mientras que Tsukiyomi uso su poder para crear un sello que le desterraría al makai con los demonios y nunca pisara la tierra de nuevo –_

_Ella exhausta de la batalla pidió a su mas leal guerrero Rikodou que fuese el protector del sello que mantenía lejos de la tierra a Amatsu-Mikaboshi, le concedería el don de la inmortalidad, pero este se negó y le dijo que esa no era su misión si no el de la humanidad a si que su descendencia se haría cargo de cuidar el sello, ella acepto la propuesta del sabio y le permitió trasmitir sus dones a su descendencia y al mundo, la diosa se despidió para poder descansar en un letargo para reponerse de la confrontación, en la tierra Rikodou miraba como la energía que había sido desprendida del juubi seguía allí, si algún día el mal regresaba ala tierra serian necesarios de nuevo a si que les dio forma e identidad y los repartido por el mundo dejándolos dormidos para que cuando fuesen necesitados de nuevo estuviesen listos, de esa manera nacieron los Bijuu -_

_Pasaron los años hasta que el sabio tuvo descendencia tres hijos nacidos con sus dones y habilidades diferentes al las que al le fueron entregadas diferentes regalos, al hermano mayor le fueron concedidos ojos de poder parecidos a los de su padre pero estos eran rojos con tomoes negros que giraban alrededor de su pupila con variadas habilidades desde reaccionar a mayor velocidad hasta copiar técnicas de todo tipo, al segundo hijo le fueron otorgados los ojos blancos que podían ver a grandes distancias, atreves de los objetos y el sistema de chakra, finalmente al hijo menor que nació sin algún tipo de ojos de poder si no uno que radicaba en su cuerpo, un tremendo chakra que superaba a sus dos hermanos juntos y le daba mayor capacidad de tener mas habilidades en sus técnicas-_

_Llego el tiempo en que el sennin debía partir de este mundo, reunió a sus tres hijos para contarle la historia que pudo ser el fin del mundo, después de que termino su historia miro a su hijo menor que le miraba con gran admiración mezclada con tristeza, tocando su frente paso el conocimiento del sello y sus ojos de poder para que el fuese el nuevo guardián momentos después el falleció -_

Fin Pov ´Naruto

Mas tarde ellos fueron conocidos como los padres fundadores del clan Uchiha, Hyuga y el Uzumaki – termino de relatar el peliblanco quien parecía un poco agotado – esa es la historia e información que pude recolectar por todo el mundo ninja, la mayor parte se encontraba en la biblioteca del clan uzumaki y en escrituras antiguas en varios templos –

Y crees enserio en esas cosas, un dios que quiere dominar el mundo – pregunto algo escéptica la senju – no puedes creer en una historia a si, solo es un mito o algo por el estilo –

Eso quisiera creer yo, y que a si fuese pero no, no estoy seguro de que sea un dios o un demonio, pero hay algo que esta intentando salir y que es muy poderoso - dijo el uzuamki – Kurama lo siente y me lo dice a cada momento, cada vez se vuelve mas fuerte –

Queda que la madre de naruto lo confirme con la existencia de ese conocimiento, que nos diga que ese sello existe, su localización y como repararlo –

Revivir a mi madre, no puedo hacerle eso a ella – gimió naruto viendo su escritorio mientras sus puños se contraían con fuerza – lo que propone kabuto va en contra de la naturaleza –

Pero es darle vida de nuevo, lejos de ser una técnica que puede terminar en algún momento, puede tener una vida a tu lado como siempre debió ser – le dijo el pelinegro tratando de convencer al peliblanco – te lo preguntare una vez mas, puedes vencer a un dios –

-El peliblanco quedo en silencio por varios minutos con la mirada puesta en sain, que esperaba su respuesta –

No lo se – respondió el peliblanco ante la sorpresa de tsunade –

Si no puedes y te niegas a traer a tu madre ala vida, entonces estamos condenados a perecer – respondió sain – no solo tú o yo, si no toda tu familia, amigos y por todo lo que haz luchado –

Tu no entiendes, no sabes el dolor que siento al tener que tomar esta decisión – respondió furioso el peliblanco, pero en un rápido movimiento sain lo tenia del cuello un poco levantado –

Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees, soy de kirigakure mi familia pereció por ordenes de Yagura, un oponente al cual no pude vencer porque no tenia el poder suficiente en esos momento – alzo la voz el pelinegro quien miraba con furia al peliblanco – no sabes lo impotente que te sientes al no poder hacer nada para salvar a los que amas – termino de decir soltando al peliblanco – debes tomar una decisión –

Sain había abierto su corazón y su pasado trágico que le había curtido para se convirtiera en la persona que era hoy en día, no porque fuese alguien malvado o carente de sentimientos, si no alguien curtido por el dolor -

Lo hare, después de mi reunión con los demás kages en el país del hierro aceptare el trato de kabuto – reitero el peliblanco con decisión – pero el no puede seguir viviendo, sus conocimientos morirán con el – mientras tomaba su katana con gran velocidad clavándola en la pared asesinando a una serpiente que estaba oculta en la pared camuflageada -

-El pelinegro sonreía con satisfacción, naruto había aprendido que ser un líder no siempre era satisfactorio, había decisiones difíciles que debía tomar y ahora lo había aprendido de una manera algo extrema -

-En la mansión uzumaki las mujeres preparaban la cena, para el peliblanco ya que no tardaría en llegar, y como no había ido a comer sabían que tendría mucha hambre, ahora todas las mujeres tenían una importante reunión en la barra de dicha cocina –

Bien alguien sabe como preparar ramen – pregunto sakura – esto es indispensable para vivir con naruto –

Si no podemos fallar, debemos derrotar a Ichiraku – dijo ino- y bien quien sabe hacerlo, ideas –

-Se voltearon a ver todas al mismo tiempo, había un gran problema nadie sabia prepararlo, y si alguna sabia como no tenia buen sabor o era asqueroso, pasaron varias horas haciendo intentos con un libro de cocina, pero los resultados era monstruosos, hasta que llego la caballería pesada, Tsunami-

Bien chicas tomen nota, y presten mucha atención las clases de cocina de tsunami van a comenzar, hoy aprenderemos hacer ramen para naruto-san – todas escuchaban atenta ala hija de tazuna - alguna pregunta – ninguna dijo nada – bien entonces comencemos -

-Todas se encontraban con un mandil, escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de la chica, algunas acataban muy bien lo dicho por la joven otras eran un desastre, no quemaban el agua porque era físicamente imposible o ¿si podían? -

El peliblanco llegaba su hogar ya había caído el astro rey, las olas del mar inundaban el lugar con su relajante sonido el lugar –

Estoy en casa – grito el peliblanco quitándose sus sandalias – chicas donde están – hasta que vio un letrero en la entrada que decía _sigue las flechas –_ rápidamente las siguió hasta ver que llegaban al comedor y se acaban en su silla la cual era la que estaba ala cabeza –

Naruto-kun te hemos preparado la cena – dijo una samui toda llena de comida, harina o condimentos – espero que te guste –

-Detrás de ella todas las chicas miraban con atención como samui servía su platillo favorito a naruto, con nerviosismo, pero el peliblanco se les quedo mirando por unos segundos, ellas comenzaron a sudar frio por aquella mirada –

Que no me acompañaran a cenar, no puedo comer solo yo, cuando veo que se esforzaron tanto en prepararme mi comida favorita – dijo mientras todas tenían una sonrisa después de limpiarse todas se sentaron con el – pues buen provecho –

-Todas miraron al peliblanco quien probaba el ramen, vieron como terminaba de tragar la comida, estaban ansiosas por lo que diría el peliblanco –

Esto esta delicioso, gracias por esmerarse tanto en esto, significa mucho para mi – dijo el uzumaki – son increíbles las amo a todas -

-Todas se sonrojaron al escuchar lo que decía naruto, a si que continuaron la cena, mientras que en la cocina se miraba a una tsunami maniatada con la boca vendada que gritaba tratando de escapar o que alguien la ayudara, a su lado un montón de embases de ramen instantáneo –

_10:30 p.m._

-Naruto se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación contemplando el mar, hundido en pensamientos debatiéndose si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta –

Que te pasa cariño, te encuentras bien – pregunto kurenai quien se acomodaba en su hombro- desde esta mañana te ves inquieto y molesto, que sucede –

Es simple en verdad, ser un líder conlleva tantas cargas, cuando era niño siempre pensé que para ser hokage solo tenia que ser fuerte y ser reconocido por todos – respondió el rubio cerrando sus ojos – hay tantas decisiones que debo tomar, ya no son solo por mi, debo ver que ellas no afecten de manera negativa lo que he construido y por lo que los demás han luchado también, por cada decisión tomada debo analizar los pro y los contra –

Es parte del trabajo naruto-kun, pero tu lo soportaras porque estas echo para esto, eres un líder nato, no todos nacimos para ello, tu haz nacido para la grandeza y todo el mundo que te ha conocido lo sabe – le dijo la nueva uzumaki con una sonrisa, mientras le volteaba y el encaraba – sabes que siempre eh pensado que el destino ya esta escrito para todos, se que me escucho como neji hace años, pero siempre lo he pensado a si

Valla no me imaginaba eso de ti -respondió el uzumaki mientras acariciaba con ternura su rostro –

Pero tu me enseñaste lo contrario con tus acciones, tu escribes tu destino día a día es una de las cosas que amo de ti – confeso kurenai quien se acercaba poco a poco al rostro del peliblanco-

El tuyo tampoco esta escrito porque estas a mi lado, y soy muy impredecible – dijo dándole un beso corto – nunca se sabe que cosas puedo hacer a cada segundo – decía besando al mujer con mas intensidad –

Esta noche quiero que me poseas, que me hagas tu mujer – anuncio kurenai mirando fijamente a naruto –

Estas segura de ello, si no estas lista aun yo puedo comprenderlo – respondió el uzumaki -

Yo ya me dejado todo mi pasado encerrado en konoha, ahora tu eres mi presente y quiero ser parte de el intensamente, a si que no dudes conmigo como no lo hiciste con las demás – dijo mientras tomaba el anillo compromiso que le había dado tanto tiempo atrás azuma – esto que ves aquí – enseñándole el anillo ya despojado de su mano –

-Ella lo miro por ultima vez en sus manos, añoro el tiempo que paso con el padre de su hijo, pero era el momento de avanzar dejar el pasado, seguir alado de naruto quien era su presente, lo apretó fuertemente en sus manos y lo lanzo hacia el acantilado que se ubicaba abajo del balcón -

Ahora yo te pertenezco naruto-kun en cuerpo y alma para siempre – dijo kurenai profundizándose en un beso apasionado con el peliblanco quien correspondía –

-Naruto la tomo por la cintura, mientas la acariciaba por encima de su ropa, hasta encontrar la cinta que tenia sujeto el kimono rojo con blanco que portaba la yuhi, al desatarlo solo quedo sostenido por los hombros de la pelinegra cuando se disponía a despojarlo, hasta que ella se separo naruto la miro algo confundido –

Dame cinco minutos – exclamo mientras iba corriendo al baño –

_Las mujeres y sus preparativos – bufo naruto divertido -_

-Paso el tiempo dicho, naruto estaba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abrirse se sorprendió en un mirar a kurenai quien vestía una bata negra muy fina, su cabello negro alborotado y sus labios rojos complementaban su salvaje presencia –

cariño esta noche será la mejor de tu vida, deja que kure-chan te muestre que puede hacer mucho mas que ilusiones – decía dejando caer la bata que dejo ver todo un conjunto de ropa interior negra con encajes rojos, todo en ella combinaba esa noche , y seria la primera que ellos pasaran juntos de muchas –

-De pronto naruto sintió como todo el cuarto se inundaba de un aroma embriagador que provenía de kurenai, el la miraba radiante como si brillara por si misma y tenia deseos de hacerla suya de una manera salvaje, usando la Hiraishin con maestría tomo a kurenai y la postro en su cama de bajo de si, atacando su cuello con suaves pero posesivos besos, mientras que sus hábiles manos recorrían el ser de aquella diosa, naruto cada vez bajaba por el pecho de kurenai quien aun traía su brasear, pero solo un roce de la mano del uzumaki este se izo girones –

Naruto-kun era mi favorito – exclamo entre gemidos –

-Naruto ahora amasaba los pechos de la yuhi, jugando con sus pezones y succionando con pasión descarriada intercambiándose de uno a otro haciendo estremecer a su amante, kurenai disfrutaba inmensamente de aquella faena del rubio y el lo sentía no solo por los gemidos producidos por sus boca si no porque las uñas de la mujer estaba clavadas en su espalda con gran fuerza -

-El se encargaba de complacerla recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, kurenai se retorcía de placer cuando el rubio rosaba su parte intima con gran delicadeza, habían pasado muchos años desde que ella había estado con ningún otro hombre, y el peliblanco la estaba haciendo suya como nunca antes –

Voy a probar un poco de ti kure-chan – dijo el rubio ubicándose en la vagina de la mujer mientras con delicadeza le quitaba aquellas bragas que estovaban -

-El uzumaki hundió sus labios en los de ella, provocando un placer inimaginable para la yuhi que no hacia más que reprimir sus gemidos y aferrarse de las sabanas con sus manos mientras el peliblanco exploraba con pasión su cuerpo hasta llevarla al orgasmo –

Naruto-kun hazlo ya, ponlo dentro – exclamo entre gemidos – ya no juegues de esa manera conmigo –

-Naruto solo sonrió y se acomodo entre sus piernas colocando su miembro sobre la intimidad de la mujer, lubricándolo mientras lo rosaba contra el de ella –

No me hagas que te ruegue cariño – dijo mientras acorralaba con sus piernas al uzumaki como una invitación a penetrarla –

-Naruto sin esperar mas tiempo introdujo su miembro hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de la pelinegra, con un ritmo lento comenzó las embestidas pero poco a poco aumentaba la fuerza y rapidez de las embestidas, cambiando a diferentes posición complaciendo a la yuhi con toda fibra de su ser, mientras que kurenai se le nublaba la mente a cada segundo que pasaba, no podía dejar de pensar solo en el placer que el peliblanco le producía en su cuerpo, esa noche se desato como nunca antes, experimentando todo lo que el uzumaki le decía obedeciendo ciegamente su amor por el y ahora por el placer, eran varios años que llevaba reprimida que ahora se soltaba en una sola noche, naruto tomaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo con maestría, le volvía loca que el rubio le succionara sus pechos y al mismo tiempo la penetrara con fiereza –

-No supo cuantas veces cuantas veces ella había llegado al clímax, ni cuantas el uzumaki se había corrido dentro de ella, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, la había convertido en su mujer totalmente –

_Un paisaje desolado, completamente cubierto por arena y llanuras que se extendían hasta donde se perdía la vista de una persona, quien era la persona que se miraba estática frente a ella, en su espalda el Kanji que nunca había visto antes y su cabello blanco grisáceo se movía con la brisa, de pronto la escena cambio, ser miraba ala persona que apareció primero pero ahora luchaba, contra demonios eso era, de aspectos diabólicos, algunos con cuernos otros alas y colas de aspecto atemorizante, con armaduras negras cargando todo tipo de armamentos, que era lo que vislumbraba un conflicto bélico como nunca antes, ala lejanía se miraban venir miles y miles de esas criaturas contra aquel hombre quien se defendía gallardamente con su espada y cientos de poderosos ataques de todos los tipos de naturaleza, pero ante la superioridad numérica era casi un suicido luchar, peleo intensamente hasta que le rodearon ya sin poderse defender aquel hombre le clavaron cientos de armas en su cuerpo, ala lejanía una sombra espectral que denotaba divinidad y poderío que solo era opacado por la maldad que expedía su espíritu sonreía al ver al guerrero caer ante su poderoso ejercito -_

Shion-sama, se encuentra usted bien – le dijo una mujer de mediana edad que le miraba asustada –

Estoy bien solo que eh tenido una visión, pero esta no ha sido como ninguna otra, al verla sentí miedo, me sentí aterrada como si una parte de mi corazón muriera al ver aquel guerrero caer –

Que guerrero mi señora – pregunto confundida al ver tan agitada ala joven – era alguien conocido para usted –

No lo se, lo que pude ver en el fue su cabello entre blanco y gris, en su espalda el Kanji del remolino – fueron tantas imagines que aun no las podía procesar todas – pero si algo entiendo de esto, es que algo muy malo esta por pasar en estos tiempos de paz –

Un remolino mi señora, esta segura – pregunto como si quisiese recordar algo, al mismo tiempo shion le miraba intrigada– ha habido rumores de que se forma una nueva villa ninja que ha sido bautizada con ese nombre ¨ La aldea escondida entre los remolinos¨ en la aldea de las olas que se encentran en las costas del oeste o es como dijeron unos mercaderes ase unos días –

Tengo que ir ala villa del remolino entonces, debo conocer a ese guerrero que vi en mi visión, quiero saber si lo que vi en realidad pasara – dijo shion con decisión -

-Pasaba mas de la media noche, en el país del demonio la sacerdotisa shion había tenido una visión, que aun no comprendía del todo, acaso lo que veía era el fin del mundo, y la única esperanza que tenia era aquel guerrero que perecía en batalla, pero si de algo estaba segura es que si le encontraba podría cambiar aquello, ya una vez un shinobi cambio su destino de muerte por uno de vida -


	17. Fin Primer Ciclo - El Ojo De Samsara

_-Soy un guerrero que hace un tiempo atrás mi hogar abandone, hundido por el dolor y la nostalgia. Ahogado en el alcohol, perdido sin razón ni dirección, queriendo que mi mente olvide, que no recuerde, pero lo único que no se olvida es mi lacerado corazón. Veo caer la lluvia día tras día y veo como nada allá afuera cambia. No puedo dejar de pensar en aquello que me izo perder lo que mas amaba, lloro amargamente, como nunca antes, ya mas no me queda. Siento mi cuerpo como si fuese un cascaron vacio, no hay sueños, esperanzas ni amor, desaparecieron con todo lo que yo fui en algún momento, ahora estoy completamente solo –_

- Cinco meses habían desde su encierro, ocho desde que había desertado de konoha, a su llegada aun estaba en shock y no presentaba cambios en su actitud pero todo cambio al llegar el tercer aniversario de su relación con hinata, cayo en una tremenda melancolía , algunos días parecía estar mejor, otros no comía ni dormía –

_Que he echo yo para merecer esto, toda mi vida di todo por ellos, nunca pedí nada cambio y cuando por fin creí que tenia la felicidad en mis manos fue arrebatado sin compasión – de pronto un sentimiento obscuro empezó a florecer en el era su yo oscuro que deseaba salir-ellos deben pagar lo que me hicieron, de seguro ahora ellos deben estar juntos burlándose de mi, de cómo me destruyeron si – comentaba desvariando cayendo poco a poco en la locura -_

_Pero como me vengo de ellos – pensaba para si mismo - si les quitare los más preciado que tienen y luego los veré retorcerse de dolor con tal pena que desearían nunca haber nacido, tal como lo hicieron conmigo ya no tengo nada que puedo perder–_

_No estas solo – se escucho una dulce que inundo todos sus sentidos y embargo su corazón con una gran paz – siempre estamos contigo, mama y papa siempre lo estarán, aun en tus tiempos mas oscuros –_

_-Naruto seguía con su mirada perdida y sin vida, en aquel cuarto donde se había refugiado por tantos meses-_

_Siempre te estaremos cuidando, no importa lo que pase – exclamo la nuevamente la voz que tomaba forma de nuevo, era la figura de kushina uzumaki de una manera espectral, que sonreía detrás de su hijo y le abrazaba por la espalda – vuelve hacer lo que eras, busca nuevos sueños, nuevas metas, tu llevas la grandeza por dentro y eso nadie te lo puede arrebatar, pelea hijo, mi pequeño jamás se rinde - exclamo aquella figura poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo –_

_Debo pelear – susurro -_

_-De pronto fue cubierto por una luz blanca que le cegó por unos segundos, su mente, cuerpo y espíritu habían pasaban por una metamorfosis que no podía explicar, era como si todo sus sentimientos y pensamientos fueran purificados. Sentía una paz tan calidad como ninguna otra vez, por alguna razón se sentía mas listo, mas rápido, mas fuerte mas carente de limites para el, sentía su cuerpo como nuevo, no atrofiado por tantos meses sin actividad física y alimentado por puro alcohol –_

_-¡PELEA Y NUNCA TE RINDAS!-_

_-¡SI TE GOLPEAN Y CAES, PUES LEVANTATE ENCARA DE NUEVO Y GOLPEA MAS FUERTE!-_

_-¡LA VIDA TE GOLPEARA CADA MAS FUERTE, PERO ESO TE ENSEÑARA A RESISTIR!-_

_-¡SI TU ENEMIGO NO PUEDE SER VENCIDO, HAZ QUE SE VENZA A SI MISMO!-_

_-¡EL MIEDO, ES SOLO UNA EXCUSA PARA EL QUE NO TIENE CORAJE!-_

_-¡LA PALABRA EMPEÑADA SIEMPRE DEBE CUMPLIRSE, Y HACERSE CARGO DE TUS PROPIOS ACTOS!-_

_-¡EL MEJOR GUERRERO NO ES EL QUE SIEMPRE TRIUNFA, SI NO EL QUE REGRESA SIN MIEDO ALA BATALLA!-_

_-¡AHORA VE Y MUESTRALE AL MUNDO LA GRANDESA DEL CLAN UZUMAKI!-_

_-Aquellas palabras se fueron grabando en su mente y su corazón, no sabia de donde venían esas convicciones, pero ahora viviría por ellas y moriría al igual, de pronto la luz se opaco, abrió sus ojos aun fulminados por aquella luz, en pocos segundos esta se fue restableciendo. Ahora miraba mas claro, nítido y sentía como sus ojos se volvían mas y mas fuertes, inclinando su cara vio por una ventana, pronto sus ojos viajaron varios metros hasta ver un pequeño conejo en el bosque, sorprendido se levanto encaminándose al espejo –_

_Debes estar bromeando – dijo naruto viendo sus ojos sin creerlo – el Rin'negan, pero como paso esto – dijo dudoso al ver aquellos ojos tan temidos en el mundo ninja -_

_**Es porque has conquistado el dolor, cuando entrenaste con bee abrazaste la maldad dentro de ti, pero ahora todo tu cuerpo se ha purificado con este proceso, siendo sincero ni yo se que ha pasado – resonó la voz de Kurama en la mente del rubio – siento el poder mi padre recorrer tus conductos de chakra, además el Rin'negan ha despertado en ti, el clan uzumaki guarda aun muchos secretos –**_

_Y que dices de mi cabello, era rubio y ahora es como el de Jiraiya-sensei – pregunto el ex rubio confundido tocándose la cabeza– me gustaba más antes –_

_**Imagino que un efecto colateral, pero no seas marica – respondió el viejo zorro - mira el ojo que portas, antes pensaba que eras carente de limites en lo que podías hacer, ahora no puedo ni imaginar lo de lo que eres capaz –**_

_Siento mi cuerpo mas fuerte, mas resistente, incluso mas rápido – dijo naruto flexionando algunas parte del si mismo – ni hablar de mi energía, siento chakra desbordando por cada poro de mi cuerpo –_

_**Dime ahora que ya dejaste de estar de llorón que harás – pregunto Kurama quien bostezaba sin preocupaciones - **_

_No se, quiero conocer el mundo al igual que mi maestro aun tengo una consigna que me fue dada, y quiero encontrar un respuesta para ella – respondió el peliblanco ahora – tal vez no haya ninguna respuesta, pero lo intentare al igual que ellos, pero siento que si llego a obtener la respuesta no será la que ellos esperaban, da igual -_

_**Hay algo que podríamos hacer mientras estemos fuera – inquirió el zorro – analizando esto hay un par de cosas que vinieron a mi memoria, hay un antiguo mito que habla de la maldad encarnada en una divinidad, que fue derrotada por la mismísima diosa de la luna y mi padre, al morir el traspaso sus dones a uno de sus hijos, tal vez encontremos pistas sobre tu ojos y el nuevo estado de tu cuerpo si investigamos un poco –**_

_Bueno por lo menos ya tenemos un plan, investigaremos sobre lo que me ha sucedido, pero antes – dijo naruto al Kyuubi- como desactivo estos ojos, según se solo los usuarios naturales pueden desactivarlos, creo que yo podría –_

_**Porque no intentas, con el sello de liberación y pronuncias el nombre, al igual que lo hacia ella cuando era niña – Kurama no quería recordársela pero era un idea que podría funcionar –**_

_Entiendo – mientras hacia la posición de manos típica para moldear chakra - RIN'NEGAN KAI – de pronto los círculos comenzaron a contraerse hasta volver a ver los ojos azules de naruto –_

_**Mientras aprendes a dominar el ojo de samsara, deberás tenerlo desactivado para evitar el gasto de chakra innecesario – anuncio el Kurama – lo escuchaste verdad – desviándose del tema por uno mas interesante en ese momento-**_

_Al parecer nuestro viaje tendrá que esperar un tiempo – exclamo el joven mientras concentraba en oír lo que se hablaba en la sala – es hora de salir de este lugar hay mucho por hacer -_

_**/**_

_**ACTUALIDAD**_

-Hace algunas horas había amanecido en la mansión uzumaki, el sol calentaba el lugar y las actividades de las uzumaki comenzaban, en estos momentos había poco que hacer ya que sakura y tsunade estaban de descanso del hospital, ahora estaban el la cocina charlando con unas tazas de café–

-Mei aun seguía dormida en una de las habitaciones, mientras que temari había ido a caminar ala playa para relajarse un poco, kurenai salio al mercado a comprar lo necesario para la despensa –

-Ino era acompañada por samui en el jardín quienes charlaban amenamente, ino le explicaba todo sobre las plantas que había comprado por la mañana para crear un jardín espectacular para la familia, la ex–shinobi de kumo escuchaba atenta y ayudaba en algunas ocasiones –

-Naruto quien estaba sentado en el pórtico de la patio veía emocionado, lo bien que se llevaban las rubias, eso evitaría conflictos futuros-

Hoy te ves mas relajado – anuncio una voz tras de el, aquella pertenecía a sakura quien traía una taza de café – estas nervioso por la reunión de los kages –

La verdad no, no voy a pedirles su consentimiento para la aldea, solo es un aviso amistoso, ellos lo saben de antemano, tienen ojos y oídos por todos lados, esto solo es una formalidad para evitar las hostilidades – respondió naruto sorbiendo un poco del humeante liquido –

Te divertiste anoche – bufo algo molesta la pelirosa –

Estas celosa sakura-chan – inquirió el uzumaki mientras la aludida volteaba su rostro para que no le viesen el rubor en sus mejillas – ustedes lo decidieron de esa manera –

Si, lo se maldigo mi mala suerte – exclamo resignada mientras agachaba la cabeza –

Sabes, dicen que los vicios y manías de los maestros son traspasados a sus alumnos – dijo el rubio sorbiendo su café, mientras sakura reaccionaba eso quería decir que ella había heredado la mala suerte de su maestra - hubiera podido con todas al mismo tiem…. –

¡IDIOTA PERVERTIDO ¡ - bramo sakura mientras naruto era estampado contra un par de arboles producto de un potente puñetazo de ella– ¡ YA VEO PORQUE LO DECIAS IMBECIL ¡

-Ino veía con una mueca de desaprobación ala pelirosa con el puño estirado y una mueca de molestia, no había cambiado en nada en todos estos años, mientras que samui salió fugazmente a encontrarse con el-

Naruto-kun te encuentras bien – dijo la rubia de kumo tomándole la cabeza y poniéndola contra sus pechos – no te ha hecho daño –

Ahora me encuentro mejor Mu-chan – exclamo el rubio descansando con tranquilidad su rostro contra los suaves y grandes pechos –

-Samui veía molesta a sakura por el golpe que le había dado sakura, su rostro estaba hecho un poema y sakura reía desencajada –

Ya no es solo tuyo, a si que no lo maltrates querida, o tendremos problemas - cuestiono mei quien aparecía detrás de ella - y mira que no soy la única que lo piensa –

-Todas las demás le miraban con un gesto de desaprobación por lo echo ase unos segundos, tendría que controlarse demasiado para no casi matar a su prometido cada vez que decía alguna estupidez y eso si seria un gran reto para su persona –

Entiendo – resoplo resignada la pelirosa –

/

A unos kilómetros en una de las islas de rodeaba la aldea de remolino dos jóvenes descansaban ala sombra de una palmeras mirando la hermosa playa que esta frente a sus ojos, la tranquilidad podía respirarse en el ambiente –

Kagami-san que tanto mira a esos sellos de detección – pregunto una aburrida Sasame que miraba al joven-

Nada en especial, es solo que son tan básicos y ala vez tan complicados en su diseños – comentaba un tanto intrigado – los uzumaki eran verdaderos maestros del sellado, no puedo imaginar que otros sellos tiene naruto-sama en su biblioteca privada –

Yo me canse de investigarlos, no me considero una experta pero al menos podía descifrarlos estos, van en contra de todo lo que se sobre sellado – comento tumbándose en la arena –

Lo se, naruto-sama trato de explicarme el funcionamiento, simplemente me mareo de tantas palabras que dijo – respondió desganado con la mirada baja – sabes había escuchado muchas historias de el en el pasado, habilidades y su comportamiento, la mayoría siempre decía _¨ es un idiota, es alguien que solo improvisa no se como pudo ganarle a Madara Uchiha ¨_ -

Pero es todo lo contrario, no es a si – rio por lo bajo Sasame recordando las historias – lo único que es realidad es su inmenso poder, dicen que no hay nadie que puede hacerle frente en combate en estos tiempos –

Que tal el ultimo Uchiha, era su compañero de equipo y además un poderoso shinobi, siempre han tenido una gran rivalidad – comento sin mas – el podría darle batalla –

Que no es escuchado los chismes – Kagami le miro ignorante, al no saber a que se refería – bien, te contare pequeño saltamontes, naruto-sama cuando aun seguía en las filas de konoha estaba comprometido con una hyuga, pero esta le ponía los cuernos con el Uchiha – contaba la chica ante la incredulidad del chico – cuando los descubrió dicen que le dio una paliza al Uchiha a mano limpia que le dolió hasta sus ancestros –

Yo lo hubiese asesinado allí mismo – comento secamente su acompañante – se que el puso su pellejo para darle indulgencia ante las demás naciones, se supone que eran amigos vaya basura –

Ganas no le faltaron dicen que la hyuga se atravesó antes de que el le diera el golpe de gracia salvándole la vida – exclamo la pelirroja – pero míralo ahora con tantas mujeres que no sabe que hacer con ellas –

Por eso naruto-sama es mi inspiración, su harem es increíblemente increíble – decía mientras se colocaba frente la playa y un extraño atardecer se formo –

Sabes eres algo extraño – decía mirando la ridícula escena –

Hablando de extraño ya haz hablado con mei terumi sobre tu familia – pregunto sentado aun lado de ella, Sasame pestañaba incrédula de cómo había llegado allí – dijiste que tu madre y ella era primas o algo a si, no –

No lo he hecho, me es extraño hablar con ella y aunque lo hiciera nada cambiara – respondió desganada la chica –

Nosotros somos una familia, desde que estamos con naruto-sama no nos hemos separado Kyo, Yuki, Gabriel, tu y yo, para mi somos una familia, algo loca y disfuncional pero al final somos familia – exclamo con sinceridad – mira allí vienen los mas locos de todos – señalando a los demás mencionados anteriormente –

Hay chicos hemos traído el almuerzo – gritaba una chica alegremente de ojos celestes y cabellera blanca como la misma nieve mientras se acercaba mas a los dos jóvenes – espero que tengan hambre por que la hermosa Yuki-sama les ha preparado la comida –

No seas tan escandalosa Yuki – gritaba otro joven quien venia detrás de ella quien respondía al nombre de Gabriel – un momento ustedes dos que hacen tan cerca o Kagami estas conquistando ala linda Sasame pillín, es bueno que no te importe la edad, digo como eres casi 5 años mayor – decía observando la escena –

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritaron ambos al ver la cercanía de sus cuerpos –

PERVERTIDO ¡! –volvió gritar Sasame golpeando al pobre de Kagami enviándolo al agua –

Todo comenzaron a reír por las accione suscitadas hacia unos momentos, cuando Kagami salía del agua, los chicos le miraban extrañados ya que tenia una cara de incredulidad y además apuntaba con su dedo hacia el reservado kyo -

Esta sonriendo, se esta riendo - grito incrédulo al ver al siempre serio y calculador kyo reír por primera vez –

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – exclamaron nuevamente viendo al joven quien trataba de ocultar su sonrisa –

Ven que les dije, si no es tan rudo como aparente, también tiene sentimientos el señor ¨frio y calculador ¨ - gritaba el chico alardeando que no escucho la advertencia –

Kagami, cuidado con la roca – exclamo sin más kyo –

-Kagami cayó estrepitosamente al suelo tragando arena, seguido solo se escucharon grandes carcajadas de sus amigos, solo un idiota se tropezaría con una roca –

He Kagami no te acabes toda deja para los demás – le decía mientras se reía al ver la boca del chico llena de arena -

Ha rayos maldita piedra inútil – grito furioso mientras trataba de tomarla para lanzarla al mar – he porque no sale – exclamo confundido al querer aplicar mas fuerza para sacarla –

Ya roca, deja a kagami – grito Gabriel haciendo que el otro chico se enojara y usara más fuerza – eh chicos déjense de bromas, hay algo raro con esta roca –

A que te refieres kagami – pregunto Sasame confundida –

No se aunque aplique fuerza no puedo sacarla, es como si fuera descomunalmente grande – comento el joven y como siempre exageraba a visión de sus compañeros –

Veamos que tan grande es esta roca – dijo mientras se adelantaba frente ala roca – ahora muévanse que esto levantara algo de arena –_ futon: __palma de viento violento _– exclamo la joven golpeando el suelo con el Jutsu levantando una enorme cantidad de arena –

No lo puedo creer – decía incrédula –

-Un obelisco de unos tres metros se alzaba frente a ellos, este estaba lleno de escrituras antiguas, mas bien parecían que fueran una especie de –

Sello – exclamo kagami – es un sello, pero que hace en este lugar –

Mira el símbolo en la punta del obelisco– comento mientras todos miraban atentos el lugar indicado un remolino se marcaba por encima de todos los símbolos –

Debemos darle aviso de esto al Uzukage – comento kyo al tocar aquel obelisco – puedo sentir una enorme cantidad de chakra guardada en esta piedra –

Yo me encargo – exclamo kagami desapreciando en un sushin -

/

-Mansión del Clan Uzumaki –

-Naruto estaba apunto de partir con sus guardaespaldas quien lo habrían de acompañar ala cumbre de los kages que el mismo había pedido se hiciera en el país del hierro como país mediador –

Volveré en un par de días, cuídense y no se peleen entre ustedes – declaro el peliblanco viendo como sus prometidas asentía, pero sin ninguna intención de acatar su pedido ¨_solo me tiran a loco¨_ –

Cuídate naruto – dijo sakura dándole un abrazo -

Vuelve pronto – comento kurenai mientras repetía la acción de sakura -

Salúdame a mi hermano, naruto-kun – le dijo temari mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios-

No les provoques demasiado quieres – comento Ino mientras le arreglaba su vestimenta y le daba un beso –

Dile a Ao que lo quiero ver el día de mi boda, para que se trague sus palabras – comento mei dándole igual un beso –

No te metas en problemas quieres – comento la siempre seria samui –

Entendido – exclamo el rubio dispuesto a partir – nos vemos en cuatro días entonces –

-Justo antes de partir una sombra apareció frente a el hincándose, era kagami –

Que sucede kagami, porque tan agitado, estaba apunto de partir – exclamo el uzumaki sorprendido de la llegada del joven – no se supone que estaban instalando el perímetro –

Si eso hacíamos, pero hemos encontrado un obelisco con grabados, al parecer se trata de un sello – contesto rápidamente el joven –

Y que pasa con ello, pudieron investigarlo por ustedes, yo ahora tengo que salir – dijo mientras iba a seguir con su camino –

Si pudimos haberlo echo, pero es que tiene el símbolo del clan uzumaki grabado en el. Quisimos avisarle Uzukage-sama antes de nosotros investigar -

Dices que tiene el sello del clan en el – pregunto extrañado el uzumaki – Raiga, Taiga busquen a Sain y díganle que el ira en mi lugar a la cumbre, el sabrá encargarse de la situación yo tengo algo mas importante que hacer en estos momentos –

-Los jóvenes gemelos asintieron para después desaparecer con un sushin –

Bien kagami muéstrame donde se encuentra eso – le ordeno mientras ambos se movían del lugar –

-Las mujeres estaban pasmadas por lo sucedido, naruto había delegado una cosa tan importante a si como a si, bueno el siempre seria naruto aunque haya madurado aun quedaba algo de aquel joven inocente que vivió en konoha y eso en el fondo las alegraba -

/

-Naruto miraba con atención el obelisco, no le resultaba nada familiar pero había algo en el que ala vez le decía que era algo muy importante, que era algún sello, alguna inscripción antigua y lo mas importante que hacia en el país de las olas si la isla del remolina estaba muy alejada de este lugar –

Kyo dame un kunai – exclamo naruto –

-El aludido le entrego el kunai extrañado por lo que haría el peliblanco, tenia mas de una hora viendo el obelisco, solo hasta ahora había pronunciado alguna oración.-

En la antigua aldea del remolino vi un sello parecido a este, no uno cualquiera ya que solo alguien con la sangre uzumaki puede abrir ya que guarda algo muy importante eso lo se con tan solo verlo – comento el uzumaki –

-Corto su palma con el kunai, cuando el liquido vital comenzó a fluir por su piel este golpeo con su palma el grabado del remolino, de pronto se vio en un espacio totalmente vacio de color blanco, no había nada, ni olores ni sonidos que inundaran sus sentidos –

/

Eres mas joven de lo que hubiese esperado, aun a si tienes toda esa fuerza y una poderosa convicción – resonó una voz por todo el lugar – pensé que jamás llegaría este día –

¿Quien eres?, ¿Que este lugar? – pregunto al aire naruto –

Soy nadie, y este lugar es ningún lado – respondió después sonó una pequeña risilla – ahora me toca preguntar a mi, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Soy naruto uzumaki –respondió-

Naruto he – contesto la voz- no es algo raro que alguien lleve el nombre de un condimento para el ramen –

Mis padres y mi padrino lo eligieron para mi, además no hay nada malo en que me llame de esa manera o si – respondió con molestia –

Tranquilo yo solo decía que era algo raro mas no malo – dijo – bien creo que eres el correcto y si estas aquí es porque se acerca el tiempo indicado dado por mi padre para que aquel señor del mal regrese –

-De pronto el sonido de un caminado se comenzó a escuchar por los alrededores, cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, mas cercanos, ala distancia naruto vislumbro una figura que se acercaba mas y mas –

Soy Rokuda Uzumaki, seria tu ancestro por decirlo de alguna manera, estas a aquí porque la hora mas obscura de la humanidad llegara por segunda ocasión y en esta ocasión estamos en desventaja – comentaba aun sin que se le mirara claramente –

-Cuando por fin se le pudo ver correctamente, naruto pudo por fin identificarlo, sumamente perecido a el, pero con una moderada combinación de negato en las facciones de su cara, de cuerpo esbelto pero con buena estructura muscular, cabello pelirrojo como su madre hasta los hombros, vestía un kimono blanco con rojo –

Eres el hijo de Rikodou – musito naruto –

Valla no pensé que fueses tan intuitivo, como lo sabes – inquirió el pelirrojo –

Por los escritos de la templo del fuego, cuando busque información acerca de Amatsu-Mikaboshi tu nombre aparecía como el tercer hijo del sabio de los seis caminos, aquel que no heredo nada y todo ala vez – respondió el rubio mientras endurecía sus puños -

Entonces conoces a nuestro enemigo, eso me facilita mi trabajo – contesto perezosamente –

Porque hablas tan tranquilo, el sello se debilita por la liberación del Juubi no vez en el peligro tan inminente que tenemos – bramo naruto con desesperación – necesitamos repararlo de alguna manera, tu tienes que saber como hacerlo –

Lo se naruto-kun, pero no veo como el alterarnos mejore nuestra situación – parlo con tranquilidad – el sello no puede ser reparado, porque no es humano, fue echo por la diosa de la luna, no es algo que un humano pueda hacer con tan solo desearlo –

Entonces no hay nada que hacer – pregunto desesperanzado –

Te equivocas a un hay una manera de detenerlo – exclamo el primer uzumaki – para pararle solo hay que asesinarle –

Debes estar bromeando, si las historias son ciertas el es un dios es invencible su poder va mas allá de la imaginación, ni siquiera la diosa de la luna pudo detenerle, la única que podía hacerlo era amateratsu y ella sigue encerrada en una cueva – declaro naruto –

Entonces solo debes ser mas fuerte – respondió Rokuda – he visto en tu mente, toda tu vida, tus logros y fallos, tu sufrimiento, jamás creí ver a alguien con tanto potencial, si llegas a tener el nivel que un día mi padre tuvo tendremos una oportunidad para encerrarle de nuevo –

Entonces tienes la llave del sello – pregunto naruto –

No la tengo, ese conocimiento cambio de manos a mi muerte, deje instrucciones de que fuese trasmitido entre las mujeres de la casa principal del clan uzumaki – respondió – a si que solo debes liberar el sello que mantiene el conocimiento –

Hay un problema en el mundo solo quedan tres uzumaki conocidos, fuimos casi exterminados en las guerras ninja, al ser una amenaza para las demás aldeas ya que no teníamos a un feudal al cual responder, a pesar de ser neutrales fuimos arrasados sin compasión – comento desanimado naruto – mi madre era la ultima con la información de ese sello

Quisiera decir que me sorprende, pero no es a si – resoplo con desanimo mezclado con molestia - en mi época una guerra también nos azoto, el clan se dividió unos querían participar en la batalla y la otra mitad no meternos en los conflictos de los demás, a si que para protegerles yo los selle junto con la mitad de la isla del remolino, este sello es prueba de ello, pero ahora posees el Rin'negan, podremos revivir a kushina uzumaki junto con la ayuda de la serpiente que tienes prisionera, pero ahora hay algo igual de importante que hacer–

Quieres decir que esta isla es originalmente donde nació el remolino – pregunto con incredulidad –

Claro aquí nacimos como clan, el lugar que visitaste anteriormente fue la ubicación decidida después de la guerra, no queríamos que este lugar fuese descubierto, era como un seguro de vida para que el clan viviera aun cuando solo quedase uno, me alegra que hayas construido tu aldea en este lugar, los cimientos están puestos es hora de que el clan uzumaki arda de nuevo y no se extinga jamás -

No entiendo, porque revivir a mi madre, si dices que el sello no se puede reparar – exclamo –

/

-Todos miraban con atención que pasaba con naruto se había quedado sin hacer nada por algunos segundos –

Naruto-sama que pasa – pregunto Sasame –

¡KAI! –Bramo –

-De pronto todo comenzó a temblar con brusquedad, mientras que en el mar un tremendo remolino se comenzaba a gestar, naruto por su parte su chakra se hacia visible, incluso haciendo que la arena bajo el se comenzara a remolinear toda esa energía iba enfocada hacia el sello de pronto del mas salieron 3 obeliscos mas alrededor del remolino-

-Los shinobi presentes miraban anonadados todo el suceso, naruto no dejaba de expulsar energía, como si su vida dependiera de ello, lentamente del lecho marino comenzó a surgir una esfera que casi rosaba con la tierra donde ellos estaban situados, la tierra bramaba con fuerza, llamando la atención de todo ninja que estuviese cerca y lejos ala vez-

-La esfera siguió emergiendo hasta estar totalmente fuera del agua, justo frente al obelisco se encontraba el inicio de aquella barrera de color azul, que de pronto se rompió en mil pedazos como si de un cristal se tratase, la extensión de tierra se izo mas grande aumentando el territorio del remolino, junto con ello grandes complejos de casas todas y cada una con el símbolo del remolino en sus puertas, era como si la mitad de la isla hubiese estado bajo el agua-

Que es eso – pregunto samui quien había llegado con el resto de las prometidas de naruto que al sentir el temblor y el poder de naruto salieron disparadas a verle excepto dos que se quedaron en casa que eran kurenai y temari –

Esto es el clan uzumaki, aquellos que fueron olvidados por las guerras – respondió naruto –

-Por todos lados se miraban hombres, mujeres y niños con los ojos cerrados, como si en un sueño se encontrasen, la energía de naruto seguía fluyendo pero esta vez a los cuerpos frente a ellos, asta que uno de ellos abrió los ojos viendo directamente hacia naruto-


	18. Nota Autor

Bien chicos lamento la tardanza, ademas gracias por todos sus comentarios creanme que son valiosos para la historia. No habia tenido tiempo de escribir capitulos nuevos, tan solo algunas paginas con poco contenido debido a que encontre trabajo y me absorvio mucho estos meses, pero ya la carga es mas liviana y puedo seguir por aqui. Por otro lado les vengo a decir que en una semana tienen continuacion de mis dos historias. Es todo por ahora nos veremos pronto.

Pd. Si quieren visitar el facebook de mis historias alli estare subiendo actualizaciones de las historias, encuentas y leere con mas calma sus comentarios a si como diversos temas. le dejo la direccion. De (/pages/Zastin/44 ... ts&fref=ts) Solo quiten los parentesis. y pongan facebook. com


	19. Entreacto : Resureccion Part 1 - 3

Naruto caminaba por la prisión buscando al mas peligroso que albergaba en aquel lugar, con la mirada centrada llego hasta la indicada, vio como kabuto estaba meditativo mirando hacia el horizonte por una pequeña rendija en la pared-

-Te haz decidido naruto-kun – pregunto inquisitivo el sennin serpiente-

-Si, pero lo aremos a mi manera – comento con pesadez el rubio, era una de las decisiones mas difíciles que tuvo que tomar alguna vez. A si que quería explorar todas su incógnitas que resonaban en su mente- pero antes de ello, quiero saber una cosa como harás que mi madre viva de nuevo sin que tu tengas el control de ella por medio del edo-tensei y no tenga un cuerpo falso –

-Eso es fácil – sonrió – le he creado un cuerpo nuevo a base de su ADN, pero necesito el chakra que emanas al fusionarte con el Kyuubi. Con ese chakra le daremos al cuerpo la energía vital que necesita para vivir. -

-Dime como es posible eso, jamás me has visto con esa transformación – exclamo naruto mirándole con gran desconfianza-

-Eso es sencillo, naruto-kun – comento la serpiente relamiéndose los labios – lo vi en la mente de tu querido capitán yamato, ese chakra irradia vitalidad o energía vital.-

-Cuanto tiempo tardarías en completar este proyecto – inquirió el peliblanco-

-El tiempo que me lleve salir de este lugar donde me tienes encerrado, toda esta listo antes de que aceptaras -

Naruto le miro interrogante por unos instantes, desconfiaba totalmente del alumno del sannin orochimaru, pero además de ello no tenían conflictos en si-

-Como sabias que yo aceptaría, te arriesgaste mucho al venir aquí. Te pude haber asesinado a si sin más -

-Por la simple razón de que se trata de tu madre, naruto-kun -

Kabuto era astuto eso no se le podía negar, ataco sus debilidades, golpeo donde mas le duele tan solo para conseguir sus objetivos pero cuales eran estos.

-Solo me queda una duda kabuto. Que ganas tú de todo esto-

-Solo ganarle ala muerte naruto-kun, mi hambre de conocimiento me pide a gritos ser dios, darle vida ala muerte, dicen que los alumnos heredan las manías y vicios de sus maestros, pues yo herede ese rasgo de mi maestro

-Sabes que te matare en cualquier intento de hacer una de tus jugadas verdad…

-Eso lo entiendo ala perfección. Solo quiero saciar mi hambre de conocimiento y tú eres el único que tiene las herramientas para lograrlo.

-Bien entonces, hagámoslo – menciono naruto, mientras que kabuto sonreía complacido -

A unos cientos de kilómetros, en el país del hierro se llevaba acabo la cumbre de los kages, presidida por el líder samurái Mifune el general al igual que el mediador para aquella reunión de improvisada. Cada nación era representando por el kage de su respectiva aldea escondida, del Rayo venia el poderoso Raikage _Killer A_, del país del viento el Kazekage _Sabaku no Gaara, __mientras que del país de la tierra era representado __Tsuchikage _Kurotsuchi_la nieta del poderoso y ya fallecido __Ryōtenbin no __Onoki__, por otro lado la sombra del fuego era representada por el joven __Sasuke Uchiha__ heredero de uno de los clanes mas poderosos y antiguos del mundo._

-Bueno alguien podría decirme porque hemos sido convocados, quiero una respuesta - vocifero molesto ante la mirada desaprobatoria de algunos kages –

-Se paciente Hokage, no he sido yo el que ha pedido esta reunión – respondió inmutable el general del país del hierro mifune -

-Solo falta el Mizukage para comenzar la reunión, la paciencia es una virtud Uchiha – comento gaara desde su lugar quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados –

-Solo están haciéndome perder mí tiempo en este lugar – exclamo de nuevo el Uchiha mientras los demás solo suspiraban por la molestia ya que no tenia ni el aprecio o el mínimo respeto por el –

-Siento haberte echo esperar Hokage, pero el camino es largo desde mi aldea – comento una voz ajena alas ya presentes –

- Y tu eres – interrogo mifune –

-Mi nombre es sain y vengo a representar ala aldea oculta del remolino antiguamente conocida como la aldea de las olas – exclamo el joven pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa semi circular –

-Esta es otra de las estupideces de naruto, solo alguien como el podría hacer algo como eso - reclamo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sain – dime el imbécil se encuentra en ese lugar, porque le voy a matar –

-Hokage-sama por favor compórtese, este es un lugar neutral no haga que se pierda el poco respeto que se le tiene en este concilio – dijo mifune –

A sasuke no le queda otra opción de guardar la compostura hasta que terminara las reunión después de ello el mismo le sacaría aquel hombre las verdad de naruto.

-Usted entonces es el Uzukage – pregunto mifune –

-No, el Uzukage es Naruto Uzumaki quien es el líder de nuestra aldea, el pide una humilde disculpa por no presentarse este día, pero tuvo que atender asuntos de gran relevancia en nuestra aldea -–

-Eso no me sorprende – respondió con tranquilada y frialdad gaara –

-Es verdad, ya nos habíamos enterado de sus intenciones el año pasado – completo el Raikage-

-Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, supongo que alguien como el es el único que puede hacer algo de tal magnitud – comento mifune – dinos cuales son tus intenciones al invocar esta junta de manera tan improvisada –

-La razón es simple, solo declarar a las demás naciones que somos neutrales a si como responderemos a cualquier ofensa con toda nuestra fuerza, se que no necesitamos la aprobación de nadie pero esto es solo una formalidad para las naciones, por lo cual extendemos una invitación para tener una alianza que beneficie a ambas partes–

-Es una idiotez al igual que naruto, nadie puede formar una aldea de la nada crees que nos vamos a tragar toda esta palabrería tuya, solo con dos escuadrones de ninja puedo acabar con su miserable aldea - vocifero con brusquedad sasuke –

-PUES INTENTALO SI PUEDES HOKAGE – grito más fuerte sain furioso mientras su chakra se manifestaba bruscamente – POR QUE YO MISMO CLAVARE MI ESPADA EN TU PECHO PARA HACERTE GRITAR Y PEDIR SUPLICAR POR TU MISERABLE VIDA…

Sasuke había quedado petrificado al ver como todo aquel chakra lo había apabullado al grado de dejarlo paralizado, era miedo lo que había sentido en la mirada de aquel hombre, en tan solo segundos el tomo su sobrero y se retiro del lugar en silencio mientras su escolta le seguía de cerca –

-Lamento ese incidente – pronuncio sain mientras hacia una reverencia disculpándose por aquella acción tan penosa – me he exaltado más de la cuenta

-Sasuke puede llegar a causar ese efecto en las personas, no tienes que disculparte a nadie le gusta que insulten a su nación o aldea – exclamo gaara antes de todos –

-Lamento haberles echo venir por esto hasta este lugar, pero por mi parte creo que seria todo – exclamo sain mientras se levantaba se su lugar – Tanto como la aldea del remolino y el Uzukage espera tener una convivencia armónica con las demás naciones.

El Raikage y el kazekage se acercaron al pelinegro sin mas.

-No te preocupes, de vez en cuando es bueno alejarse del papeleo de la aldea además que mabui siempre esta molestándome – comento muy relajado el Raikage al haberse escapado de su tediosa asistente –

-Dime como esta mi hermana y mi sobrino – pregunto gaara al pelinegro quien solo sonrió para contestarle-

-Todos se encuentran muy bien Kazekage, de echo el Uzukage mando estas invitaciones para la celebración de su boda – comento sain sacando dos invitaciones una para gaara y otra para A –

-A si que por fin será la celebración, dime como están las cosas en la aldea suya – cuestiono A –

-Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, aun estamos acomodando el sistema shinobi y la supervisión de la convivencia entre ninjas y aldeanos – respondió sain tranquilamente -

-Veo que tienen mucho trabajo aun, dale mis saludos a naruto y a mi hermana – se despidió gaara – nos veremos en un mes. Ah ten cuidado con sasuke a la salida, debe estar queriendo respuestas.

-Eso hare kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama me retiro –

Después de aquello sain y sus escoltas se fueron de lugar, solo quedando los líderes de la nube y la arena.

-Ese muchacho tiene un aura muy poderosa, al parecer el mocoso se consiguió una buena mano derecha – comento A-

-A si es, es inteligente y astuto por lo que veo. Según los mensajes de naruto, el ah sido pieza clave en la construcción de su aldea, se ha encargado de toda la diplomacia con los demás jefes de estado.-

-Crees que el Uchiha planee alguna incursión hacia la aldea del remolino, esta furioso por que todo ocurrió en su cara y ahora esta le golpea de lleno en el rostro. Hasta yo estaría de esa manera. – Dijo el Raikage caminando al lado de gaara-

-Por supuesto, aunque naruto ya debió haber previsto algo como esto. Pero los concejales de la hoja no le dejaran tomar medidas precipitadas. Debo reconocer que fue una buena jugada del consejo de konoha, colocar al Uchiha para tener control sobre la aldea, sasuke no es más que un títere del consejo. – Comento haciendo ver el verdadero motivo por el cual el rubio no había sido elegido hokage – Naruto era un peligro para ellos, era un héroe con el respeto de todos los shinobis, con todo el respaldo del pueblo y de varios otros aliados de la hoja. El seria la máxima autoridad de la aldea y el consejo no tendría ningún poder para oponérsele.

-Es estúpido el haber echo una jugada como esa, perdieron mucho respeto de las naciones aliadas y por no decir mas a uno de los mas poderosos ninja del continente.-

-Sasuke aun no se ha dado cuenta de eso. El superar a naruto nublo su capacidad de juzgar la situaciones y de tener la frialdad de definir su entorno. El solo quería ganar, sin importar el costo.- exclamo el pelirrojo mientras meditaba cual seria el accionar de sasuke y poder ayudar a su amigo.-

-En verdad que llego muy lejos. Incluso quitándole la prometida al mocoso, la hyuga también perdió mucho, según se el hijo fue tomado por naruto.-

-Es verdad. Según lo que me comento shikamaru nara, sasuke le izo un lavado de cerebro con su Sharingan.- respondió afirmado aquellas palabras del Raikage- Ahora Naruto Uzumaki fue remplazado por Sasuke Uchiha, todos los recuerdos que ella tenia sobre naruto ahora cree que es sasuke. Como te podrás imaginar eso afecta los sentimientos de ella, ahora cree que ama a sasuke pero en realidad es como si estuviera amando a otro.-

-Valla, eso es algo repulsivo y espeluznante hasta para el Uchiha. – Contesto sin más el líder de la nube-

-Sasuke es un peligro hasta para el mismo. Pero no somos nadie para opinar lo que haga de su vida, solo cuidar que no haga nada contra la de nosotros y nuestras aldeas.-

-Ah. Parece que tu equipo de inteligencia te ha dado los por menores de lo que pasa en la nación del fuego. – Comento A cambiando el tema de conversación a uno mas serio-

-Si el emperador ha estado comenzando una carrera armamentista y esta formando un ejército y no solo para defensa. –exclamo con ironía – también a subyugado a la mayoría de las aldeas herreras disponibles y obteniendo demasiados recursos. Que no creo que sea solo para la ciudad Imperial.-

-Esta creando un ejército. Las aldeas escondidas hemos estado en una situación precaria. Durante la guerra se perdieron muchos ninjas, ahora las fuerzas de los feudales son las más poderosas, es cierto que los shinobi por si solos pueden acabar con un regimiento, pero contra todo un ejército seriamos aplastados como moscas.-

-Debemos hablar con naruto en un mes, en su boda. No debemos pasar por alto esta situación.-

-Tiene razón kazekage, mes veremos en un mes entonces.-

Ambos se despidieron para luego tomar rutas diferentes hacia sus respectivas aldeas. Con mucho en que pensar sobre los acontecimientos futuros debían estar preparado para lo que el feudal del fuego y sasuke pudieran estar planeando.

_**10 Días Después Aldea Del Remolino. 15 marzo**_

-Esta todo listo kabuto.-

Naruto uzumaki veía con ojo analítico al sennin. Estaban en un laboratorio habilitado por el mismo kabuto, en una base subterránea que se había construido por órdenes del uzumaki. Frente a el estaba el ya mencionado kabuto. Al lado de el estaba varios contenedores con un liquido verde cuatro tenían para ser específicos fetos humanos. Mientras que en el quinto se miraba una mujer pelirroja como el mismo fuego incendiase su cabello. Ella se mantenía en aquel líquido vital.

Naruto aun se recriminaba lo que estaba apunto de suceder, aun estando en aquella instancia no sabia si había decidido de manera acertada, pero en esos momentos de incertidumbre era la respuesta con más lógica.

-Hai. El cuerpo ha sido totalmente reconstruido y perfeccionado hasta el más mínimo detalle existente. La ciencia ha dado un salto enorme ala humanidad, he creado un individuo desde cero. Aun que de careciente de vida y alma.-

-Esto va en contra de la naturaleza kabuto. – pronuncio naruto tocando aquel contenedor que albergaba a quien le había dado la vida y ahora el se la devolvía.-

-Si la naturaleza estuviese en contra no permitiría que esto tuviese ni la más mínima posibilidad de tener éxito. Somos humanos después de todo, pero aquel que comete el error de creerse un dios es aquel que errara de forma indudable. Por creer ser algo que no es.-

-Entonces que eres tu kabuto.

-Yo solo soy una herramienta de la naturaleza. Para mi la naturaleza es aquella que dicta mi cabeza. Ella provee de ideas y me nutre con la voluntad de hacer lo que me dice. Para mi esa es la mayor fuerza que impulsa mi vida. – Contesto de manera sencilla e explicita.- Dime naruto-kun tu que eres.-

-Debo admitir que entiendo tus palabras y tu resolución. Lamentablemente para mi lo se kabuto, soy el fruto del dolor y el sacrificio.- En ese momento presto mas atención a naruto arqueando su ceja no entendiendo sus palabras- Desde que naci no he conocido mas que el sacrificio, mi cuerpo, mi sangre, mis padres, mis sueños y mis ideales todo aquello lo sacrifique, a un sin estar consiente de ello lo hice. Y siendo sincero te diré una verdad innegable de mi vida,

-Yo moriré sacrificándome, pero al menos lo hare por las razones correctas que son las que mi vida desea.

Kabuto guardo silencio unos instantes asimilando las palabras de naruto. Aquel chico tonto había muerto dando paso a un ser totalmente diferente, naruto no era inteligente como lo fue su maestro o el mismo itachi. Era un genio diferente ninguna otra vez visto, si lo pudiese definir de una manera su genio seria decir que el era un ¨_Genio Improvisado_¨. El podía darle la vuelta a cualquier conflicto que tuviese en cualquier momento, con cualquier movimiento siendo sencillamente improvisado en la situación lo que lo hacia peligroso porque no tenia un patrón el cual seguir.

Este naruto era uno que maduro con el dolor y con la traición. Como el lo había echo tanto tiempo atrás. Se sentía identificado de alguna manera. Kabuto supo en ese momento que seguiría a naruto uzumaki hasta el fin de su vida.

-Uno no elige el como viene ha este mundo. Pero uno puede elegir el como irse de el. -

-Te ayudare a cumplir ese objetivo, desde ahora seré ese soporte que necesitaras. No seremos amigos, ni compañeros porque no lo necesitas ni yo tampoco, tan solo seré el pilar que te sostiene entre la sombras, aquel que te dirá lo que no quieres oír pero te hará ver lo que debes hacer.-

Naruto escucho con atención sus palabras. El tenía razón, no podían ser amigos porque de otra manera no le serviría la ayuda de kabuto. El creía en sus palabras a si que lo tendría a su lado para que le ayudase en lo que el no podía hacer.

-Comencemos, kabuto.- exclamo activando el Rin'negan-

El mencionado miro admirado como alguien como naruto, tan despreciado como siempre lo fue por ser un cabeza hueca o inútil, tuviese tanto potencial escondido si su maestro lo hubiese sabido ase años no había duda que lo hubiese escogido por encima de sasuke.-

Del suelo de aquella habitación apareció la invocación del reniegan, aquella cabeza tenia la boca cerrada, mientras que el chakra de naruto se transfería hacia el. Segundos después de su boca salió una especie de llama verde, el uzumaki no dejaba de emanar una gran cantidad de chakra para mantener aquella técnica tan inverosímil. Negato lo había echo con a costo de su vida, pero para aquel entonces el estaba débil, naruto estaba en plena forma. Pero el desgaste para naruto era aun mayor ya que el alma que había traído a este mundo tenía demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los muertos.

-Ya tengo el alma kabuto.- vocifero con desesperación por el costo de poder mantener la técnica activa.-

_-Fushi Tensei – _pronuncio kabuto –

El sennin con su mano tomo el alma para incrustarla en el cuerpo nuevo de kushina uzumaki, con rapidez e eficacia aquella técnica fue completada. Ahora solo faltaba un paso y este era el más peligroso e primordial de todo el proceso. –

Naruto comenzó a desprender el chakra del kyuubi por todos los poros de su cuerpo, kabuto veía el asombroso poder del nueve colas y podría sentir la vida desprenderse de cada oleada de chakra que emanaba el rubio. En ese momento supo que el plan funcionaria. Lo único que faltaba ahora era poner toda aquella energía en el cuerpo de kushina para llenar todo su sistema circulatorio de chakra, el cilindro que mantenía a kushina se vacio y se coloco de forma automática en horizontal y el vidrio que la aprisionaba fueron removidos ahora emplearían una técnica perdida de la arena, pero gracias a todas sus investigación había podido recuperar para este momento.

Aunque en un principio la técnica cambiaba la vida de un individuo por otro, esta técnica era mortal ya que traspasaba no solo su chakra si no también la energía vital. Pero en este caso en especifico la energía vital y el chakra lo proveería el kyuubi, a si la vida de Naruto Uzumaki jamás se vería comprometida en el proceso.

Una explosión de chakra se izo presente haciendo que kabuto retrocediera por la onda expansiva agrietando o en algunos casos rompiendo los tubos de ensayo o cristales cercanos. Pero este efecto solo duro unos segundos por que después todo ese chakra despedido fue introducido en el cuerpo de kushina uzumaki. Como los engranajes de un reloj antiguo, al cual una vez mas se le da cuerda. El cuerpo de kushina comenzó a funcionar por si mismo, su corazón comenzó a latir ahora bombeaba la sangre llevándola por cada centímetro de su cuerpo aquel liquido vital que exigía para vivir, su cerebro comenzó a conocerse a si mismo dando ordenes a todo el cuerpo de cómo debía funcionar, ahora todo su cuerpo esta vivo.

Naruto cayó de rodillas agotado por el esfuerzo de aquella técnica prohibida, kabuto inmediatamente conecto todo tipo de aparatos para verificar el estado del kushina, ya que no podía ver su interior que todo funcionaba.

-Funciono. – Grito de júbilo – he vencido al orden natural de la vida, he revivido por completo a un ser humano. – estaba tan emocionado revisando el estado de kushina que no podía ni creerlo ni el mismo -

-Kabuto como esta mi madre – hablo naruto mientras esta recostado contra una pared recuperando su fuerza.-

-Signos vitales normales, su cerebro esta funcionando según lo esperado. Su sistema circulatorio de chakra esta al tope y funcionando perfectamente. Ahora solo falta que recupere la conciencia y hacerle algunos estudios. Aunque el problema de la memoria será un problema, si el ADN que obtuve no tenía todo sus recuerdos y si fueron totalmente restaurados-

-No te preocupes por ello, aun quedaban rastros de su chakra en el sello del kyuubi que usaron al momento de sellarme, a si que le implante todo lo quedaba junto con el.-

-Eso deberá bastar por ahora. –

Naruto se levanto de su lugar para acercarse ala cama donde esta su madre, ya cubierta por una manta que envolvía su cuerpo, de pronto la tomo en brazos para sorpresa de kabuto aunque era de esperarse.

-La llevare a mi mansión. Sakura y tsunade la cuidaran, ahora dedícate al proyecto que planeamos, sain te dará todo lo que necesites a su regreso yo me encargare de hablarle de nuestra situacion.- parlo naruto –

-Bien. Iré a verla mas tarde para ver los avances, no puedes alejarme de esto solo a si naruto-kun. – respondió sonriente el sennin –

Mientras naruto desaparecía con la técnica más famosa de su padre el Hiraishin no Jutsu, ahora kabuto tenia mucho trabajo por hacer y esta mas que motivado para ello.

_**Aldea del remolino. 17 marzo 3:45 a.m.**_

La luna alumbraba una de las habitaciones de la mansión uzumaki, acompañada por el ruido del romper de las olas que armonizaban totalmente con aquel momento. Sobre el cielo se podía apreciar la luna, intocable, estoica. Su luz bañaba cada rincón de la habitación y mas rostro de una mujer pelirroja que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tenia una mirada llena de miedo y una cara de consternación, pero el llanto de un infante izo que se desviara de su pensamiento.

-Debió ser una pesadilla, el kyuubi, Minato y naruto-chan - decía tocándose la cabeza - seguro naruto-chan debe tener hambre por eso esta llorando –

Ella se levanto totalmente ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba o del tiempo que ella se había perdido, para ella solo había sido un mal sueño donde todo había salido mal y habían muerto protegiendo a su hijo del kyuubi. Camino por los pasillos guiada por aquellos gritos del infante. Llego a una habitación con una cuna donde esta aquel infante lleno de lagrimas de cabellera rubia. Kushina se tapo la boca viendo el niño.

-Aquí esta mama naru-chan – dijo gimoteando de alegría –

-Lo se – dijo una voz ronca que saco de transe a kushina haciendo que volteara a la puerta de la habitación –

….


End file.
